Life As We Know It: Sequel to Little Sister
by a-little-bit-enamoured
Summary: In the aftermath of her brother's death Hailey is finding her place both in life and in Charming. With the Tacoma Killer by her side what could go wrong? SEQUEL to Little Sister. Set from mid season 5 onwards. Some story elements will remain but mostly AU. Happy/Hailey (OC) Tig/OC Juice/OC Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognise. I only own my OC's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO Happy and Hailey just will not leave me alone so here we have the Sequel to Little Sister up alot sooner than I thought. If you are reading this and you haven't read Little Sister, I highly recommend you do. This story does rely on some prior knowledge from that story.**

 **Updates on this story are likely to be slower than they were on Little Sister as I am working mainly on my original material these days.**

 **As this story introduces a new OC with a back story that doesn't always fit in with Happy and Hailey's story a series of One Shots about her and her man will run alongside this story being updated as needed and I will let you know when both when it goes up and when I update it.**

 ********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything that you recognise. I only own my OC's********

* * *

"Hailey." Ava said from beside her. "Someone here to see you."

Hailey cast her eyes up over the counter of the nurse's station, tearing her eyes away from the paperwork she'd been doing for the past half an hour.

"Hap, what are you doing here?" She asked rising from her seat and moving around the counter toward him. He stood a little ways from the counter toward the end of the pediatric hallway, Chibs beside him.

"We were downstairs in the ER. Thought I'd come up and say hi."

"ER?" She asked. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, just some shit with Tig's old lady."

She eyed Chibs as he answered knowing that her man didn't always tell her the whole truth of things.

"Tig has an old lady?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah seems so."

"Since when?"

"Not sure Lovey." Chibs answered. "But she's landed herself in here."

"How? Is it club related?" She eyed both men.

"Nah, not really Princess." Happy answered. "At least we don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so? Either it is or it isn't."

"Sometimes things aren't quite so black and white Lovey. You know that." Chibs said.

"Yeah, I sure do." She smiled sadly.

"What time you done here?" Happy asked.

"In an hour." She answered glancing at her watch.

"We'll probly still be here. Find me downstairs and I'll tail you home." He responded.

"Do I need a tail?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nah. I just like watching your ass Princess." He smirked scooping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Hap! Not while I'm working!" She reprimanded with a giggle that she quickly cut short as she saw her supervisor down the other end of the hallway.

"Later then Princess." He smirked kissing her forehead before releasing her and turning to leave with Chibs.

Hailey cast a glance down the end of the hallway and met a disapproving stare from her supervisor as she made her way back to the desk. Her thoughts were now far from the paperwork that sat in front of her. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd been given the news of Opie's death. Two weeks since losing the only blood family she had left, aside from Kenny and Ellie. Losing both her father and her brother within a month of each other had rocked her to her core. She had left Charming again and it had taken Happy following her and all but demanding she return to make her realize Charming would always be home.

Tig too played more than a part in convincing her to give things in Charming a go upon her return. He had always been her voice of reason growing up and she valued what he'd had to say however she couldn't help but feel part of his reasoning for wanting her to stay was the guilt he felt over Opie's death. He cared deeply for her, she knew that, had known it since she was just a girl but the fact remained that he felt responsible for the deaths of two of the people closest to her – first Donna and then Opie. He didn't want to be responsible for driving her away too.

And Happy, she loved Happy. She knew it was because of her brother that she had ended up the old lady of the Tacoma Killer. Tasking him to watch her back for years when she had moved away from Charming had resulted in resentment and contempt between the two for a long time. On her return to Charming 18 months earlier, their belligerence and contempt toward each other had continued. In a last ditch effort from a few of the other patches, Opie and Tig included, to just get them to stop fighting they had unknowingly pushed the pair together, forcing them to get to know each other better than they both knew possible. A secret courtship and a very public outing of their relationship after their first explosive night together, the night before half of Samcro went to prison for 14 months, had catapulted them into a relationship neither of them regretted.

She felt safe with Happy and she knew the reason for that was because she'd had him watching her back for the better part of the 5 years she'd been living away from Charming. The knowledge that one of those smiley faces on his torso was for her also spoke volumes for the way he felt about her so. Between that and his crow tattooed on her hip she knew she'd lying to herself if she said that Charming was no longer home after losing her family there.

She stared through the papers in front of her as her mind returned to the present. Tig had an old lady. She didn't know how or when that had come about. Hadn't thought it would ever happen at all to be honest. Tig went after anything with a pulse, or without, and the idea of him tying himself to one woman didn't seem characteristic at all. He had been acting out of character lately though, spending nights away from the club and brushing off the croweaters that came to his side when he was there. Happy had made mention to her of some rumor that he had woman troubles but she'd brushed it aside and asked him when Tig hadn't had woman troubles. She found herself incredibly curious as to what this woman who had captured Tig's heart strings was like.

"Hailey!" Ava said beside her snapping her from her thoughts. "You're miles away hon! Everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. As good as it can be." Hailey smiled at her friend.

"Listen I know your head is somewhere else right now but you need to get that work done before shift change." Ava commented.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Ava." She answered knowing her work colleague who had quickly become a good friend always had her back.

"You busy after work?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. I think I might be. Hap said something's up."

Ava just nodded. She knew better than to press Hailey on anything Samcro related, especially these days after everything her friend had been through recently.

"You know I don't know how you stay." She commented.

Hailey smiled. "I ask myself that question regularly Ava." She said picking up the pen she'd been using. "But Happy's right. I can't keep running from my problems like I used to."

"And I bet all that explosive sex is a good excuse to stick around too?"

"Yeah that's kind of an incentive." Hailey smiled. "How's things with you and Juice lately?"

"Yeah okay. He keeps trying to get me to come around the clubhouse but I'm not so sure that I'm real keen on the whole club thing."

"He just wants to show you off. You gotta remember though Ava something Gemma has always said – you love the man, you love the club."

"Yeah I know. I remember her sayin' that to me the day she told me not to come back." Ava responded as she watched her friend plow through the paper work that sat in front of her.

"Unfortunately she's right Ava. There is no separating them from the club. It's a part of them."

"I think I've been avoiding the clubhouse because I don't want to run into Gemma again."

"If you're serious about Juice just tell her so. Like I said she wants you stand up to her and tell her how it is between the two of you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Come around the clubhouse this Friday. I'll make sure I'm there if you need me."

"Thanks Hailey."

"Right. There I'm done!" Hailey said placing the pen down on top of her paperwork ready to hand over to the next shift.

"And not a moment too soon." Margaret Murphy said from the other side of the desk.

Hailey jumped at the sound of her voice. She knew the administrator and her meddling with the club particularly with Tara all too well. "Sorry Hailey. I didn't mean to startle you. I just hoped we could have a word since your shift is over."

"Ah yeah sure. Just let me grab my stuff." Hailey responded. The administrator nodded.

Hailey returned to find her waiting to accompany her down in the elevator.

"I noticed a few of the Sons of Anarchy members downstairs earlier. I just wondered if everything was okay?"

"Ah yeah as far as I know."

She nodded. "I also wanted to extend my condolences regarding your brother. It must have been a hard time for you."

"Yes. It hasn't been easy."

"Being involved with the Sons of Anarchy is never easy Hailey. I know you're aware of some of the things Tara has been involved in."

"With all due respect where is this conversation going?" Hailey asked as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been where you are and I'm here to help you should things go wrong."

"You know I'm not so sure you do know. I'm aware of your history and my life is a far cry different from that. When and if I need help you'd probably be the last person I'd turn to." Hailey said spying Happy at the end of the hallway waiting for her, a questioning look behind his dark eyes.

"Just know that the offer is there. I worry about you Samcro girls." Margaret said as she followed Hailey's gaze to find Happy's now hardened gaze staring back at her. Hailey nearly scoffed as the administrator straightened her stance in an effort to appear taller and more important than she was. She knew that when most people saw Happy his appearance evoked fear, a fact that Hailey found almost humorous these days since she'd been sharing his bed and the most intimate details of her life with him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hailey stifled a smile as Margaret Murphy took long strides down the hallway away from her.

Hailey shook her head, and smiled no longer able to hide her amusement as she walked down the hallway toward Happy.

"What was that all about?" He asked her placing his arm around her shoulders as he led her out the doors to the parking lot.

"Just letting me know that she worries about us samcro girls." Hailey answered.

Happy scoffed. "Your ass is probly safer than hers in this town."

"Probly not wrong there Killer." She smiled as they headed toward her car.

"You got clothes in my room at the clubhouse right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why can't I go home?"

"I got stuff to do and with these home invasions going on I don't want you alone."

"Shit Hap." She started to complain. "You can't give me a prospect?"

"Nope."

Hailey sighed and scowled at him.

"Don't try to protest Princess." He said pinning her against her car.

"Don't worry I'll behave." She said as he ran his hand down her leg.

"Good girl." He said pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about an Old Lady Tiggy?" Hailey asked spying the former sergeant at arms sitting alone at the bar one afternoon a week or so later.

"She's not my Old Lady Hailz." He growled. She looked him over and took in the drawn tired look in his eyes.

"She's important enough that you've camped at her bedside for three days." Hailey continued.

"Yeah I spose." He answered nursing a barely touched whisky in front of him.

"What's with you lately Tig?" She pressed.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean you've been so distant. Not just with me but with the club as well."

"I don't know how much Hap tells you Hailey but there's a lot of shit going on around here."

"I know Tig. But that's not just it. There's something else. For you to take up an old lady? I mean you're not leaving Samcro are you?"

"What? Fuck no Hailey!"

"Coz I wouldn't blame any of you for that with all the shit that's gone down recently."

"We're brothers Hailey. We live and die for each other. You know that."

"So what's her name?"

"Cass." He answered getting a distant love struck look in his blue eyes.

"So tell me about her …"

"I don't know what it is about her Hailz. I just get this buzz off her like when I'm with her none of the shit I've done matters. It's so … so peaceful in my head when I'm with her."

"That must be nice." She said a little drily.

"I thought better of you Hailey." He sighed.

"What? No wait I didn't mean anything by that Tig. I just meant I'd love it if my own mind could forget it all sometimes."

"Sorry Hailz. I'm just a little edgy lately. Feelin' a little I don't know, guilty I guess."

"About what?"

"Shit Hailz! Do you even have to ask? Everything! All the fucked up shit I've done in the name of this club! Donna, Pope's daughter, Dawn, hell even your own brother is dead because of me! You should hate me Hailey."

"Tiggy. I could never hate you. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today. You were my voice of reason when I was a fucked up teenager. And I don't blame you for Opie's death. He was looking for a way out."

Tig turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'd like to think I knew my brother better than any of you. Although I know that's probably not really true. But I think when Pop was killed that was the last straw. He wanted a way out and he took every opportunity to find it. That last day he was here on the lot I think I knew he was going to find a way to end up in prison with you."

"You're built of pretty strong stuff Hailey. What you've been through probably would have broken a lot of the girls that flock around here."

"A lot of the girls around here are far from Old Lady material though Tiggy."

"I never picked you to be either."

"No you just never picked me to become Happy's Old Lady."

"Never thought you'd accept having anyone's crow slapped on you, let alone Happy's!"

She smiled. "Yeah I know. I'd never have picked it either to be honest but it reminds me of what Gemma said to me the day you guys all got out Stockton. Sometimes being an old lady isn't our choice, things just happen. She also said she doesn't think there is anyone out there better suited to Happy than me."

"Gemma would know."

"Has she met your Old … I mean Cass yet?" Hailey stopped herself from using the OL term in reference to Tig's girl again when he started throwing her a menacing scowl.

"Yeah. She's been around here a bit the last few days. Probably when you've been working … or getting laid."

Hailey blushed. "Aw c'mon Doll. Never known you to blush like a school girl." He smirked.

"What are you sayin' to my Old Lady to make her blush?" Came Happy's gravelly voice from behind them.

"Just commenting on your extracurricular activities outside of the clubhouse brother."

"What about 'em? I hear you've been partaking in some of your own." Happy returned as he wrapped his arms around Hailey's shoulders.

"Now who's blushing Tiggy!" Hailey smiled.

"When do we get to meet her brother?"

"Tomorrow night. Gemma's having family dinner."

"Is Clay invited?" Hailey asked hesitantly.

"I doubt it Princess."

"Good."

"We know how you feel about him and why Hailz but you gotta let us handle it okay?" Tig said.

"She knows. Don't ya Princess." Happy said somewhat gruffly.

"Yes Hap. I'm not Tara. I don't go sticking my nose in where it's not wanted and stirring up shit that gets people killed."

"You gotta let that go too Hailz or you're gonna get yourself into trouble. Say what you want around us but say something like that to Jax and even Happy wouldn't be able to protect you."

"Yeah. I know my place."

"Tell you what I'm beginning to see why you two did end up together. Takes an enforcer to keep you in line Hailey."

"Ha! Screw you Tiggy!" Hailey laughed slapping him playfully.

"I never did get that opportunity." He smirked back.

"You got as close as you're gonna get to that the day I slapped my crow on her brother." Happy said.

Hailey blushed again remembering back to that day. The vibrations of the tattoo machine against her lower abdomen coupled with Happy's placement between her legs as he tattooed her flicking that damned toothpick in and out of his mouth so teasingly had made her orgasm, twice. All while she'd rested her head against Tig's arms as he unashamedly enjoyed every second of watching her come.

"And what damn fine day that was." Tig commented as he stood up which earned him a scowl from Hailey and a smirk from Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready Princess?" Happy called down the hallway.

"Yeah Hap. Just putting my boots on." She called back. Happy smiled to himself. Knowing that he had a no fuss kind of girl that still looked absolutely ravishing without a face full of makeup made him happy. She never took long to get ready and he loved that. It allowed plenty of time for other things, like the long and steamy shower they'd just shared.

"How do I look?" She asked coming out into the lounge room of the little house they lived in together. "Like I could rip those clothes off you and fuck you to oblivion Princess." He growled.

"I'm not sure Gemma would appreciate how late that would make us." She smirked at him.

"True. I don't wanna upset the Queen. C'mon let's go."

She followed him out the door to his bike taking her helmet from him as she approached. She climbed on behind him and couldn't help but nip at his ear with her teeth.

"Stop that Princess or we're not gonna make it there at all!" he growled back at her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She still loved making him growl at her. It only proved to turn her on more.

"You know you love it Hap." She teased.

"What I love is still having my balls attached for turning up to Gemma's on time."

She giggled. It never ceased to amaze her just how much power the Samcro matriarch held over all these grown men. Despite Jax now being president and the title of queen passing to Tara she was queen in name only. It was Gemma who would always be the female driving force behind the club. Hailey wouldn't mind betting that half of them were genuinely scared of her, Happy amongst them. Gemma had the sharpest of tongues on her and could cut them and their egos down to size in a matter of seconds. Hailey supposed that was why most of them preferred to stay on her good side.

As they pulled up in front of the Teller Morrow house Hailey saw that they were the first to arrive. She swung her leg off behind him and pulled off her helmet. Before he could do the same she turned and straddled his bike facing him. "I guess we're early Killer." She said biting her lip.

"Hell Princess. You love getting me into trouble don't you?" He snarled as he hung his helmet on the handlebars and pulled her closer to him.  
"I don't see you complaining too much." She said as she pressed her lips to his. He dragged his fingers through her hair as he returned her kiss, pulling her hair back to nip at her neck.

"Oh Hap." She moaned.

"You started this Princess." He growled back at her as the sound of an approaching Harley filled the air.

"Keep it fer behind closed doors you two." Chibs intoned as he kicked out the stand of his bike beside them.

"Just killing time brother. No one wants to be first to arrive here." Happy fired back at him.

"Aye! I hear ya there brother!" He answered as he swung his leg over watching Hailey do the same.

"How you holdin' up these days Lovey?" he asked her.

"I'm okay Chibs." She smiled. "Happy's holding me together aren't you Hap?"

"Yeah Princess." He said placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her inside as Jax pulled up close behind Tara in their SUV.

"I'll catch up with you later baby." Hailey said heading straight toward the kitchen as they entered. She knew her place both as an old lady and a female member of this crazy mixed up family.

"Hey Gemma." She greeted the Samcro matriarch as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Gemma replied. "You wanna get a start on the salad for me?"

"Sure Gem."

"So do you know much about Tig's new lady?" The matriarch asked.

"No I haven't met her." Hailey replied.

"She's pretty. Not one I'd have pinned for Tiggy."

"What does she do?"

"She's a hairdresser. Runs the salon on the main street next to Floyd's."

"Oh right. She a little bit broken like the rest of us?" Hailey asked referring to the often unspoken of fact that nearly every old lady had come from somewhat of a broken background.

"Well she did land herself in hospital by trying to off herself." Gemma commented getting a stern look from Tara who had just entered the kitchen. "What? You know it's true Tara."

"Doesn't mean you need to gossip about it."

"Oh lighten up sweetheart. I was just filling Hailey in on the new girl. How are the boys?"

"They're good." Tara replied a little staunchly before averting her attention to Hailey. "Cassidy is lovely Hail. I think the two of you will get along well."

Hailey smiled. "Anyone who manages to catch Tig's wandering eye must be something!"

She saw Tara shudder at her words. She knew Tig's sexual tastes in well pretty much everything irked her. She relished the opportunity to make Tara squirm these days.

"What can I do Gem?" Tara asked being that the conversation had distracted Gemma from immediately assigning her a job.

"That lasagna on the bench needs to go into the oven. Then you could go see if any of the guys need anything."

"Sure thing." She answered as Lyla entered.

"Hey Lyla!" Gemma greeted her. "I'm so glad you decided to come sweetheart."

"Hey Gem. The kids wanted to come and I figured I could do with it too." Lyla smiled a small smile. She hadn't spent a whole lot of time around the club since Opie's death but knew that she was always welcome. Hailey had been spending considerable time where she could helping out with Kenny and Ellie but she could tell Lyla was struggling with being an instant single mother to three children.

"Hey Ly. Come help me out here." Hailey greeted her knowing that Lyla would take comfort in being nearer to her. They'd become closer since Opie's death.

"I'm surprised Tig isn't here yet." Tara commented as she came back into the kitchen to fetch more beers.

"Probly can't tear himself away from his new leading lady." Hailey responded as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably them now. Better late than never." Gemma commented as Tara headed toward the door.

"Now, now Gem. Don't go giving the new girl too much of a hard time." Hailey teased.

Gemma flicked Hailey a raised eyebrow smile. They both knew Gemma secretly loved grilling any new girl that set foot on the lot and running them through her paces to make sure they were cut out for the Samcro life. Hailey had seen many a girl come up against Gemma and get sent packing.

"There you are" Gemma greeted her, as she looked up from the pot on the stove she was stirring. "I hear Tiggy wanted to lock you up and keep you all to himself?"

"Yeah, something like that." Cassidy smiled. She seemed nervous.

"We'll talk later," the older woman said sounding somewhat intimidating. "Right now I need you to take over here. Add the tomatoes in a little bit."

"Sure." She said quietly moving across the kitchen and casting her eyes around surveying the other women already there. Hailey flicked her a warm smile which she returned nervously. Her eyes as Hailey caught her gaze were the most magnificent green and that smile, no matter how nervous it was lit them up. Hailey began to see already the hold she must have over Tig.

"Hailey." Gemma pulled her from her observations of the new girl. "Lyla can finish off there. Can you start setting the table baby?"

"Sure Gem." Hailey said rising form where she'd been sitting at the kitchen table chopping things for the salad and heading to the dresser in the dining room to get the good cutlery and crockery reserved only for family dinners.

"Hey Princess." Happy said coming up beside her.

"Your turn to get me in trouble eh?" She teased as he slid his hands along her hips.

"Somethin like that." He said nipping at her ear. "What's Tiggy's girl like?"

"Kinda quiet. She seems nervous."

"Who could blame her coming into a room full of hardened Samcro women?"

"I can see why Tig likes her though. She's gorgeous." Hailey said.

"I'll bet she's got nothing on you Princess." He growled in her ear.

"You want dinner anytime soon Hap?" Gemma asked coming out of the kitchen to place a large serving platter on the table.

"Guess I better let you get back to it." He said pinching Hailey's ass before casting Gemma an apologetic smile. "Sorry Gem."

Hailey laughed at his obedience watching him walk away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Gotta keep them in line too, baby." Gemma winked at her as she returned to the kitchen.

As Hailey finished setting the table the girls at work in the kitchen began to bring out the food. As the smell wafted across the house the patches didn't need to be told dinner was up as they all began to descend on the long dining table. Jax took the head of the table as Clay once did, Tara at his side with the boys and Gemma his other side. All followed suit resuming their usual seats. Hailey slid in next to Happy remembering one of the first family dinner she'd attended upon returning to Charming. After weeks of tearing strips off each other at any opportunity Gemma had taken her aside voicing her suspicions that there was something else going on between the pair. Hailey had flat out denied it but Happy had done nothing to help disprove the matriarch's suspicions choosing that night to start making his intentions regarding her clearer to his brothers, intentions that she had not even been sure of.

"Hey Princess." He said sliding his hand along her leg. "New girl been interrogated yet?"

"Nah. 'We'll talk later' were Gem's words."

"A bit of pre warning hey?"

"Guess so." Hailey smiled. She really didn't get what all the fuss was about Gemma's 'initiation speeches'. But then again having grown up on the lot and having known Gemma her entire life Hailey hadn't been given one as such. She supposed Gemma knew better than her even that she had what it takes to be an old lady. She glanced across at Cassidy, dubbed the new girl, as she slid into her seat next to Tig. She observed a quiet exchange between them and watched as her nerves seemed to melt away at his touch.

"We're not that scary sweetheart." Chibs said from the other side of Hailey. "Well least I'm not. Guess I can't really speak for the rest of these knuckleheads!" Hailey watched as Cass smiled and laughed at what the Scotsman had said. Their usual friendly banter between mouthfuls of food ensued.

Throughout the meal no one failed to notice just how besotted Tig was with his new lady. Hailey was happy for him. She could see how relaxed he was as he sat back in his chair and placed his arm around her shoulders at the back of her chair. She could tell that the way this woman made him feel must be welcome relief for him after everything he'd been through recently. Hailey knew that despite her assurance otherwise that he still blamed himself for Opie's death.

Cass didn't say much throughout the meal, just sat in quiet observation of the company around her, and answering when she was spoken to. Hailey couldn't blame her really. Although she'd never experienced it herself she could understand how intimidating walking into this must be. Ava had all but told her so after she'd introduced her to Juice a few months ago. Speaking of she couldn't help but notice his absence.

"Cassidy. You wanna help me clear up?" Gemma asked rising from her seat. Hailey watched as the 'new girl' rose from her seat beside Tig, her face once again awash with nerves. She knew she was about to get grilled through Gemma's paces.

She collected the empty plates carrying the majority of them to the kitchen in one armload while Gemma collected several serving plates. Hailey rose to begin helping and Tara passed Thomas to Jax to help also. "It's okay ladies. We got this tonight. Enjoy your boys." Gemma told them both. Hailey noticed how intimidated Cassidy seemed and saw the look Tara cast towards her as she reentered the room. _Bloody Tara, thinking she knows everything. I bet this girl can hold her own against Gemma better than her any day._ Hailey thought to herself as she smiled warmly in Cassidy's direction.

Once the table was clear the others all began to rise, making their way outside. Hailey noticed Tig glance toward the kitchen no doubt wondering how his old lady was fairing. "Don't worry Tiggy. I think she has what it takes to handle Gemma." Hailey assured him as she came up beside him. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Doll. I do too. I just know how nervous she is." He said as they stepped outside.

"Gemma makes everyone nervous." Hailey responded as they walked across the yard to where Happy sat with Jax.

"Everyone but you." Tig said.

"Only coz she's more or less the only mother figure I have left."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Tiggy don't even start okay? You know I don't blame you for any of it." She said as he sat down in a lawn chair across from Happy. Hailey draped her arms around Happy's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go see how Lyla's doing 'kay babe?"

"Sure Princess." He said bringing her hand to his lips as she straightened up to head across the yard where Lyla was sitting watching Kenny and Ellie play with Abel and Thomas. Piper sat beside her his head resting against her side as she ran her fingers in and out of his hair.

"Hey Ly. You doing okay?"

"Hey Hail. Piper why don't you go join the other kids sweetie?"

"Okay mom." He said as he got up and headed over to them.

Hailey watched as Lyla seemed to crumple before her. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Hailey."

"You know we're all here for you if you need anything."

"I know that Hailey but Kenny and Ellie have been through so much. I can't give them the stability that they need. They're both struggling in school now and nothing I do seems to help. I'm thinking of asking Mary to take them."

"Ly really? C'mon surely that's not your only option."

"She's offered several times now. I know you don't think very highly of her but she loves them Hailey. She's the only family they have left aside from you."

"But Lyla I'll miss them like crazy."

"I know you will and so will I. I love them too Hailey but I think it'd be for the best. It'll be kind of like how you grew up coming back for summers on the lot. I think they need to be away from all this."

"Yeah. You're probably right. In a lot of ways this club is no place to grow up especially when you've been through as much as they have."

Hailey glanced up and saw Tara looking questioningly across the yard at something. She followed her gaze to find Cassidy sitting in Tig's lap, Happy still across from them. Guessing she'd come out of Gemma's interrogation unscathed, Hailey excused herself from Lyla's presence and decided to go introduce herself.

"Sounds like you got an Old Lady Gemma approves of." Happy remarked as Hailey draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey enough of the Old Lady," Tig said. "Let's not go there just yet." Hailey giggled as she saw the contented smile Cassidy gave him at his words. Tig wasn't one to admit to having an Old Lady easily but she had no doubt he'd either slip up or admit to it sooner or later.

"Hell Tiggy. If Happy can admit to having an Old Lady then you must be next." Hailey laughed as Tig glared at her. "Hi, I'm Hailey." She said flashing a smile toward the woman seated on Tig's lap.

"Cassidy." She said smiling back. "I'm guessing you're Happy's Old Lady?"

"Yeah. This grumpy one here is mine." She said teasingly. She giggled as he pulled her around and into his lap.

"Who you calling' grumpy Princess?"

"No one Killer." She whispered nipping at his ear.

"Good then get us another beer would ya?" he said pushing her off his lap.

"I could do with another too baby. Would ya?" Tig asked Cassidy.

"Sure babe." She stroked his cheek briefly as she stood up and followed Hailey into the house.

"So you passed Gemma's interrogation?" Hailey asked the other woman as they neared the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess so. Is she always so protective of them all?"

"Yeah she is. She's always playing mother hen, looking out for her boys as she calls them." Hailey answered reaching into the fridge, and grabbing out two beers and passing them to Cassidy.

"You want one?" She asked reaching in to grab another for herself.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a beer person."

Hailey smiled as she closed the fridge. "You soon will be spending time around this lot."

"You seem to know a fair bit about things. How long have you been with Happy?"

"Just over 18 months."

"You've obviously survived Gemma?"

"Haha! Yeah. She isn't that bad but then I more or less grew up on the lot so she had more than a hand in raising me."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Both my dad and my brother were Samcro." Hailey answered as they headed back toward the garden.

"Were?"

"They both died recently."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Hailey gave a small smile in reply.

"You a'right Princess?" Happy asked seeing the exchange between the two women as they approached.

"Yeah Hap." She answered lacing her fingers through his as she sat down beside him.

"How's Lyla doing Hailz?" Tig asked as he lazily stroked his fingers through Cassidy's hair.

"Not so good. She's gonna let Mary take Kenny and Ellie."

"Ah shit." Tig responded.

"I think it might be for the best though. They've been through too much already."

"You changed your tune on Mary?" Happy asked.

"She's trying and to be honest I don't think she wants to see history repeat itself." She said as she took a mouthful of her beer.

"Yeah I don't reckon Ope would want that either." Tig said.

"Nah, he wouldn't." Happy agreed with him.

"Not so sure he'd want Mary raising them though." Tig voiced his concern.

"They'll come back to Charming in the summer like I used to."

"As long as Ellie doesn't spray paint my bike hot pink then that should work out alright." Tig smirked at Hailey.

"Don't tell her to be a perfect little princess that loves pink and flowers when she's pissed at you then." Hailey smirked back.

Cassidy gave the two a perplexed look. "Hailey here was quite the little troublemaker when she was a teenager. Sprayed my bike hot pink when she was 17."

"Wow. It's a wonder he let you live." Cassidy commented.

"I probably wouldn't have had she not gone AWOL for 24 hours making us all worried sick about her. Just where did you go that night Hailey? You never did tell any of us."

Hailey stole a quick glance across at Happy who silenced her with his eyes. "And I never will Tiggy."

"Wait. What was with that look you two just gave each other? She told you where she went that night Hap?"

"Nah. I didn't even know her then." He couldn't help the half mouthed smirk he cast at Hailey.

"Yeah right. You know something about that night."

"Even if I did I'd never mention it Tig." Happy answered. "You ready to get out of here Princess?" He added to Hailey giving her a wink. She saw the glint in his eye. "Yeah. I think I am." She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So it has occured to me that Cassidy's story begins in the two week time jump between the end of Little Sister and the beginning of this story so I have begun posting it alongside this one under the title of Leather and Cigarettes. However I wrote Cassidy's back story a long time ago and as I said before there are some parts of it that do not fit into this story and to be perfectly honest as the picky writer that I am there are parts of her backstory that I no longer like so they are getting rewritten but it will not in any way effect the flow of this story. I am happy to keep Leather and Cigarettes going if you guys are interested in Cassidy's back story but for now I think I'd like to concentrate more on this one just bear in mind that any interaction between Tig and Cass won't really be dwelled upon too much as this remains from Hailey's perspective. I don't really like "head hopping" and having too many perspectives in the one story. Hope you guys still continue to like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You okay Princess?" Happy asked as she entered the kitchen. He'd heard what he had been sure was her throwing up behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah. I think so. Must have been something I ate last night." She answered as she took a seat across from him and placed her head in her hands as a wave of dizziness engulfed her.

"You blaming Gemma's cooking? Careful Princess." He smiled at her.

"It could have been the casserole Tara made." She smiled weakly across from him.

"Maybe Princess." He smirked. "Listen I gotta head out. You take it easy today okay?"

She nodded and smiled weakly as he kissed the top of her head, grabbing his cut and holstering his gun before he headed out their front door.

Hailey slumped forward at the table and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes against a wave of nausea rising up from her stomach. She knew she wasn't going to vomit this time. She cast her mind back to what she had eaten at Gemma's dinner the night before. Nothing that Happy hadn't also, but the man had an iron cast gut so that meant nothing. Suddenly she had another thought. She pushed herself up from the table and moved to the calendar hanging on the wall. She took it down and took it back to the table. She counted backwards through nearly 2 months. Disbelief engulfed her as she rose and went to the bedroom and rummaged through the bottom drawer of her nightstand till she found what she was looking for; a pregnancy test leftover from after the rape.

* * *

She stared down at the two little pink lines in disbelief. How could this be? They were always so careful. And how could she not have noticed how late her period was? She must be what nearly 8 weeks if she'd counted on the calendar right? She cast her mind back, still staring at those two little lines. The last two months hadn't been normal. She could see how she'd missed taking care of herself amongst it all. Pop getting shot and killed, then Clay being shot and in hospital for so long and the secrets she'd been forced to keep from Happy concerning it all. Opie going to prison and then not coming out and hearing of how he'd been beaten to death inside. And all starting with the night she'd been shot by Joel. The night Happy had added another smiley face to his collection.

 _The night Happy had added another smiley face to his collection._ She'd been lightheaded and groggy with painkillers when she had asked Happy to make love to her. She hadn't even realized until afterwards that he didn't use a condom. It had been so beautiful she hadn't thought anything of it. The loving, gentle way he'd moved over her, his lips soft against her lips, cheeks, hair and neck as he drew in and out her bringing her slowly and lovingly to her climax. His warm bursts inside of her as he came right after her. It had been more than sex that night. It had been the first time that he'd made love to her. Could they really have made a baby that night?

A baby. The enormity of it all began to hit her. She had decided a long time ago that she didn't want kids. She knew Happy didn't either. She couldn't even begin to imagine Happy as a father. But a baby. Happy's baby. The decision to terminate Joel's baby had been easy. She hadn't had a second thought about it. He had raped her and brutally so. She couldn't even fathom raising a child that had been created from that but this time it was different. This baby was Happy's conceived in such a loving, rare and special moment between them. She thought back again to that night and how gentle he had been. She'd felt so connected to him, felt him pouring unspoken love into her. Surely a baby conceived from that moment would be welcomed even by a man such as Happy.

 _Happy_. She thought back to the way they used to be together. The horrible things he'd said to her and her to him. The things she knew he was capable of. She knew that she loved him now, and he her, but she knew what he was also. She'd like to think that she knew him better than anyone but even she wasn't sure how he would react to this.

She had no idea of how long she sat on the cold bathroom floor just staring at those little pink lines on the pregnancy test she held in her hands but she quickly stuffed it to the bottom of the trash can when she heard Happy's bike in the driveway. She frantically swiped at her eyes and cheeks wiping away the tears she knew had been falling. She glanced into the mirror and cleaned herself up as best she could before she heard the front door open and his heavy footfalls coming through it. She couldn't tell him of this yet, not until she knew what she wanted to do.

"Hey Princess." He greeted her as she entered the lounge room on hearing him come in.

"Hey."

"You feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, a little." She answered as he crossed the room towards her.

"You've been crying. You're eyes are all red."

"I'm okay Hap. I was just thinking about stuff."

He nodded as he pulled her towards him. She slid her arms around his waist under the warmth of his kutte.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked feeling she was holding something back from him.

"Yeah. Still feeling a little under the weather but I'll be alright."

"You feel like eating? Thought I'd cook."

"I'm ravenous actually, but do your cooking capabilities extend past breakfast?"

"Watch it Princess. I'll have you know I'm quite good in the kitchen."

She smiled. "Well let's see you prove it."

"Cheeky bitch." He smiled kissing her.

She sat on a stool at the kitchen counter watching him move about the kitchen. In all the time they had been together he'd never offered to cook anything other than breakfast and she hadn't asked him to. Not because she didn't think him capable but simply because it never occurred to her. Watching him now and the smell emanating from the pot on the stove made her think she'd have to ask more often especially if … no she wasn't going to go there. She couldn't entertain any thoughts of a family. Not yet.

"Well come on then. You gonna try my food?" He said placing two bowls on the table.

She jumped down from the stool and joined him at the table. He watched her as she took a mouthful of the stew he'd prepared. He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to comment.

"You know what Hap? This is almost as good as your mom's."

"Told ya I could cook Princess."

They passed the rest of the meal in silence until Hailey spoke.

"Hap?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"Could you give me another tattoo?"

"Sure babe. What did you want?"

"Something for Ope. I was thinking maybe something similar to the moth he had on his neck."

"I could sketch something up for you and see if you like it. Where?"

"The back of my shoulder, but it's gotta be below my collar line for work."

"Sure Princess. Is there something else bothering you? You're real quiet."

"Not really." She said still tossing about in her mind the enormity of what she knew she would have to tell him. "Do you think maybe we could get out of town for a few days?"

"I'd love to say yes Princess but now's not a good time."

Hailey sighed. "It's never a good time."

"Hailey what's up Baby?" he asked knowing she had something she wasn't telling him floating around in her pretty little head.

"Nothing Hap. I just wanted a couple of days where it's just us away from everything."

"Maybe we can in a week or so, Princess." He answered recognizing the look in her eyes. He knew her well enough to know she had something going on that she needed to get away from the ties of Charming to process.

"Yeah okay." She agreed he could tell reluctantly. She had decided she wanted to be out of Charming when she told him, away from the ties of the club and where it was just them. Could she wait a week to tell him? She didn't know.

* * *

 **A/N: Short update I know but this is probably the shortest one. I'm glad to be back in Happy and Hailey's world. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hey Hailey." Cassidy greeted her as she walked into the other woman's kitchen.

"Oh hey! I didn't hear you come in!" Hailey said turning from the dishes she was washing in the sink.

"Rat let me in. Hope you don't mind me stopping over?"

"No course not."

"Do you ever get sick of being constantly tailed like you need a babysitter?" Cassidy asked seemingly here with more than just wanting company on her mind.

Hailey smiled as she moved away from the sink and dried her hands. "You're asking the wrong person that question. I've had Happy tailing me most of my adult life."

"Why? Are the things they do really that dangerous to us?"

"Not always. My brother was just super overprotective of me when I wanted to move away from Charming, so much so that he tasked Happy with keeping an eye on me for the five years I was away."

"Wow. No wonder you and Happy are so close."

"We never used to be. We hated each other for most of those five years."

Cassidy smiled. "Really? You hated him or you were scared of him? Cos personally he kinda scares the hell out of me."

Hailey laughed. "Nah. I've never been afraid of Happy. We literally used to tear strips off each other every time we were in the same airspace together. Ask Tig about it sometime. He was often the one to tear me away from scratching Happy's eyes out!"

"I would never have guessed it." She smiled.

"Everything okay Cass?"

"How much does Happy tell you about what they do?"

"He never wanted to tell me much. It was the way I grew up protected somewhat from what it is that they do. But on becoming his Old Lady I insisted that he tell me more. He tells me what I need to know to be safe before the big stuff and then answers most questions that I have after. Why does Tiggy not tell you stuff?"

"Well he does but I kinda feel he leaves a lot out. I'm just not sure about whether or not I should ask him to tell me more. Tara said I could talk to her about all this stuff but I just don't really feel comfortable talking to her."

"Tara's a stuck up bitch who thinks she knows it all." Hailey said as she gripped the edge of the table steadying herself, as a wave of dizziness engulfed her. "You got any questions I've been round this place a hell of a lot longer than her."

Cassidy smiled. "I kinda sensed that you and her don't get along too well."

"How did you and Tig meet anyway?" Hailey asked.

"He came into my salon one day to give Gemma a lift and he kinda took a shining to me I spose because he gave me his number and asked me to call him."

"Wow that totally does not sound like Tig!" Hailey exclaimed.

"I certainly wasn't expecting it from what I knew of him but then against my better judgment I called him late one night when I'd probably had a few too many glasses of wine and invited him over."

"So he accepted your invitation I take it?"

"Yeah." She answered as she began to blush. "I didn't intend for anything to happen that first night. I mean I was still married to my ex for Christ sake but he was so beguiling, so irresistible that we ended up in bed together."

"You were married?"

"Yeah. He was a complete dropkick."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead."

"Oh crap. Sorry. I didn't realize."

"That's okay. He deserved what he got. I'd already filed for divorce when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"He was a gambler and was financially ruined. Unbeknown to me he got himself mixed up with some of the gangs and clubs around here. Samcro included. He must have tried to play them against each other or something because he ended up with a bullet in the back of his head." Cassidy answered with a shudder.

"It wasn't Samcro that killed him was it?" Hailey asked wondering if she'd missed the addition of another smiley face.

"No Tig said they found out it was, I think he said the Niners?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah I see. Was it finding out about all this that saw you end up in hospital?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that was how I got there?"

"Gemma mentioned it. Sorry I didn't want to pry."

"Nah it's okay. Roosevelt showed me pictures of him. They weren't pretty. It really rattled me. Without even thinking I went home and took a tonne of pills. I just wanted those images out of my head you know …"

"Yeah I can understand that. There's a whole lot of stuff I'd rather forget too."

"Are you okay Hailey. You've gone really pale." Cassidy asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I …" Hailey gripped the table edge again, dizziness engulfing her. "Oh my god!" she gasped as she almost doubled over with the pain that suddenly stabbed the left side of her stomach.

"Hailey, shit what is it?" Cassidy asked as she jumped from her seat and flew to the other woman's side just as Hailey crumpled fainting into her arms.

"Shit, Rat! Get in here!" Cassidy screamed.

"What?" The tall, goateed prospect was at the kitchen doorway in seconds. "What's goin' on?"

"There's something wrong with Hailey. She screamed out like she was in pain and then she just collapsed."

"Crap. You got your car out front?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

"Nah. Give her here." He said scooping Hailey's limp form into his arms. "Keys?"

He asked holding out his hand as he headed toward the door. She grabbed them from her bag and handed them to him. "You mind if I drive? I'll get us there quicker."

"Sure, just don't break any new speed records or crash my car."

"Sit in the back with her."

"What do you thinks wrong with her? You seem to know what you're doing."

"No idea." He said as he jumped into the driver's seat "But when you're charged with watching Happy's old lady you don't fuck around if something like this happens."

Hailey still hadn't come to by the time they made it to the hospital in record time. She stirred as Rat scooped her up into his arms and whimpered in what could only be pain. Rat charged into the emergency room Hailey in his arms, demanding to be seen.

"I'm sorry Sir. There's a system. She can't just be seen straight away." Said the nurse that greeted him. Cassidy saw that she noticeably shrank as she took note of his kutte when he spoke.

"You don't wanna deal with her old man if she dies on you lady." Rat said in a calm but demanding tone.

"What's going on here?" Came Tara's voice from behind the shaking nurse. She took in Hailey slumped in Rat's arms and what she assumed was an unnoticed trickle of blood running down her thigh. "It's okay Lorena. I'll take care of this." She said dismissing the nurse. "What happened to her Rat?"

It was Cassidy who stepped forward. "We were talking in her kitchen then all of a sudden she went really pale and cried out in what could only be pain before she just collapsed into my arms."

"Okay, bring her in here." Tara said leading them to an empty treatment room. Hailey began to come to again as Rat placed her on the bed.

Bright lights shone in her eyes as Tara lifted her eyelids and shone her flashlight into them.

"Hailey. It's Tara. You gotta answer some questions okay."

Hailey nodded weakly. She felt so lightheaded and the room was spinning despite the fact she was lying down. Tara pressed her hands lightly across Hailey's abdomen causing her to cry out.

"Hailey is there any chance that you're pregnant?" Tara asked.

"Yes." She nodded, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I am."

Both Rat and Cassidy gasped in surprise but Tara was in doctor mode not concerned friend who knew Happy was not father material mode.

"Okay Hailey. I think you have an ectopic pregnancy. I need to get you to theater straight away. Rat can you call Happy please?"

"No," Hailey pleaded, pulling herself out of the lightheadedness that threatened to make her pass out again. "He doesn't know."

"Hailey, he's listed as your next of kin. I need his consent for surgery since you're in no condition to sign anything."

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as a wave of pain swept across her abdomen. "Okay," She murmured fighting the dizziness that made the room look like it was spinning.

* * *

"Hailey?" She heard Tara's voice as she came to. Her eyes felt heavy and her head groggy. Her throat hurt like something had been shoved down it. She struggled to remember where she was as she looked around her. Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. The little pink lines, the unexpected joy she'd felt, the confusion, the fear of telling Happy, then the dizziness and pain. The pain. Tara telling her it was ectopic and calling Happy. She knew her baby was gone and the enormity of that weight in her mind felt like it was going to crush her chest cavity.

"Hailey." She heard Tara's voice again. "How are you feeling?"

 _What kind of a fucking question is that? How do you think I fucking feel?_

"Tired." Hailey answered.

"Do you remember anything before now?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I remember what happened and what you thought it was. Was it?"

"Yes Hailey. You had a late stage ectopic pregnancy. The pain you felt was your left fallopian tube rupturing under the pressure. Your dizziness was likely from blood loss through internal bleeding and you more than likely fainted as a reaction to the pain. You also lost a significant amount of blood during surgery and required a transfusion."

"How far along was I?"

"It's often hard to tell with an ectopic pregnancy as the fetus doesn't develop in the normal way. How long had you known you were pregnant for?"

"Three days."

"And you hadn't told Happy?"

"No. I said that didn't I?"

"Yeah. I just assumed … well never mind. Given the severity of the rupture I'd estimate that you were between seven and nine weeks pregnant. It required major surgery due to the severity of the situation. We were unable to repair the fallopian tube and it needed to be removed. I can only assume that it was unplanned since you hadn't told Happy?"

"That's none of your business. Is he here?"

"Yes. He's been waiting to see you. Should I send him in?"

"I just asked about him didn't I?"

"Hailey please. He was less than pleased when we told him. And you just lost his baby. Maybe you should wait?"

"Tara I'm his old lady. I make decisions about when I see him."

Tara sighed and left the room leaving the door ajar. Hailey heard muffled murmurings in the hallway and the unmistakable rasp of Happy's voice. "Tara she knows I'd never hurt her. Now let me see 'er!"

"Hey Princess." He rasped as he stuck his head around the door and stepped in closing the door behind him. Hailey could just imagine Tara's nervousness at that no doubt being assured by Jax that everything would be alright.

"Hey." She smiled reaching her hand out towards him.

"How you doing?" he asked taking her hand, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm not really sure but Tara's bedside manner sucks."

"Yeah. She gets all clinical."

"Not just that. She may as well have said you were gonna hurt me cos I lost your baby."

He sighed. "Yeah she ain't the brightest old lady around." He paused as he took in her sad steel blue eyes. It was a look he hated seeing there. He hated more knowing that he was responsible for it.

"So what happened Princess? She said something about it being in your tubes and not developing the right way? What does she mean?"

Hailey smiled a small smile. "It was an ectopic pregnancy. It means the egg implanted into the fallopian tube instead of my uterus and began to develop there. There was no way it would have survived. It was late stage also so my fallopian tube ruptured and they had to remove it."

"But it was mine right? We're always careful."

"Of course it was yours. It was the night I was shot when I asked you to make love to me. It was the only time you didn't use a condom aside from Reno but the timing doesn't match for it to have been then."

"So you were pregnant before Ope died?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered quietly as she gave a small nod.

"Was it me that caused it? Something I did?"

"No Hap. If anything it was me. It happens when there's a blockage or damage in my fallopian tubes. Sometimes no known cause is ever found."

"Tara said you knew before it happened that you were pregnant."

"Yeah. I found out a few days ago, that morning that I was sick. I figured it out after you'd left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. I didn't know how you'd feel about it. I didn't even know how I felt about it." She blinked back tears. She didn't want to cry again.

"That's why you were so quiet and broody the other night?" he asked.

She just nodded continuing to fight back her tears.

"Princess." He sighed seeing her tears. He stroked her hand. "I thought you didn't want kids."

"I don't, I mean I didn't. I, well, I didn't know what I was going to do if this hadn't happened." She breathed out softly blinking back the tears that she didn't want to be crying. "I just kept thinking how you don't want kids Hap."

"But Princess, what did you want?" he asked softer than she thought possible of his often gruff voice.

"I don't know Hap. I didn't think I wanted kids either but I, I don't know, the thought of it being yours made me think otherwise. I love you Hap and it seemed like it was meant to be. And that night? The night that I was shot we didn't just have sex Happy. You made love to me that night Hap. It was beautiful and I guess in my mind this baby was a reminder of that night." She tumbled it all out in a rush, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now.

"Princess," he sighed holding her hand now in both of his, "I don't know what to say. If this hadn't happened what would you have done?"

"I don't know Hap. I really didn't know. I guess I was waiting to tell you so that we could decide together but well now there's nothing to decide is there?" She said a large sob wracking from her.

"Scoot over Princess." He said.

She moved across the bed making room for him to sit next to her and pull her to him. She sobbed into his chest. He was becoming more adept to this crying thing. Lord knows she'd done enough of it in the previous weeks. He knew she didn't need words and was content just with him holding her. She'd talk when she was ready. He knew that.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry! Hailey's trials and tribulations aren't over yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just thought I should point out that my timeframe on this story is incredibly loose and drawn out by comparison to the show. There will be events coming up that you'll recognize however they probably transpired over a much shorter period of time on the show.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Hey Princess. You ready to go?" Happy said entering her hospital room.

"Hell yes! Get me out of here, baby." Hailey responded without hesitation. "Thought you were never coming!"

"Something came up. Sorry Princess." He said placing his arm around her shoulders as he grabbed her bag from the bed.

"That's okay. Just get me home Hap." She said as he led her out.

It had been a week and her loathe of hospitals hadn't lessened. Had she not been bedridden for most of that time Happy would not have put it past her to have discharged herself.

"Hailey. Wait up a minute."

Hailey sighed in frustration at the voice coming down the hallway behind them.

"Yes Tara." She said as Happy stopped and allowed her to turn.

"Remember to take it easy for at least a few more days. No riding for another three weeks and no um …"

"Sex? Got it. How long was it again?" Hailey finished the doctor's sentence watching her go bright red. She knew Happy was the only Son who intimidated her.

"About four to six weeks, until your periods return and you both feel ready." She said quickly before turning and heading back down the hallway. Hailey giggled.

"You're evil Princess."

"What? Not my fault you intimidate her."

"But you make the most of it." He smirked.

"Maybe." She said as he helped her into the passenger seat of Opie's old truck, that she had taken as her own after he had died.

He kissed her cheek before closing the door and heading around to the driver's seat.

"So no sex eh?" He asked as he got in beside her and started the engine.

"Not in the traditional sense at least." She answered with a smirk.

"You and I have plenty of non-traditional ways to pleasure each other Princess." He smirked back.

"So it shouldn't be a problem then should it Killer?"

"Don't recall sayin' it would be." He raised his eyebrow at her as Opie's truck lurched out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

"Drew this for you while you were in hospital Princess." Happy said placing a piece of paper in her hands before he joined his brothers in the chapel.

"Thanks Hap." She said looking down at it.

"Let me know if you like it and I can start on it tonight if you want." He placed a kiss on the top of her head before walking away.

On the piece of paper in her hands was a smaller more feminine version of Opie's moth with 'In memory of Opie' on scroll below it.

"Hey Hailey."

Hailey looked up surprised to hear Ava's voice here in the clubhouse. She hadn't turned up to any of the club's Friday night parties and had seemingly been doing her best to avoid the club altogether choosing instead to catch up with Juice outside of it.

"Hey Ava. Looking for Juice?"

"Yeah is he here?"

"They're in the chapel. You'll have to wait." Hailey answered.

"Are you doing okay? I heard about what happened." Ava asked.

Hailey gave a small nod and smile. "Yeah I'm okay."

"What's that?" Ava asked motioning toward the drawing in front of Hailey.

"My new tattoo design."

"For Ope?" Ava asked noticing the lettering below.

"Yeah."

"It's pretty." Ava commented.

"Yeah. Maybe a little too pretty. I think I want it to be a little grittier being what it symbolizes."

Ava smiled. She still couldn't really get her head around this club. She knew Hailey had grown up it and guessed that in a sense she knew no other way of life. But still to have lost her entire family and to still be so deeply embroiled in it she really couldn't understand. She had admitted to herself that she loved Juice but she was struggling to accept the club side of him. He was as different person around them, a person she wasn't sure she liked. It seemed he was always trying to gain their approval and never quite got it. She wanted him to be the easy going and care free guy that he was when he was around her. She hadn't known him before he went inside but she guessed that the time inside had changed him especially in the eyes of his brothers. They expected more from him and he was keen to deliver, perhaps too keen. That wasn't the Juice she'd gotten to know outside the club. He didn't need to try with her and she knew he was more relaxed and happier when it was just the two of them.

"Happy drew it?" Ava asked.

"Yeah."

"Then tell him to make it grittier. I'm a little surprised he made it so pretty being that you wanted your crow so menacing looking."

"Yeah fair point. Speaking of crows, is Juice gonna put one on you?"

"He's mentioned it when we're alone, but I kinda get the impression he's afraid to bring it up around here."

"Kinda like you're afraid to show your face around here?" Gemma interrupted as she entered the clubhouse.

Hailey watched as Ava visibly shrank beside her. "I just prefer spending time with him outside of the club."

"That's not the way this club works. You want him to put a crow on you, you need him to be proud of having you around here and in order for him to do that you need to give him the opportunity to."

"He's not the same person when he's here, that's all." Ava reasoned.

"None of them really are. Hailey can attest to that. You need to accept him for everything he is not just what you want him to be. Do you love him?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then that's the only reason that I'm letting you stick around. If there's one of these men that could do with the loving touch of a woman it's Juice. I can tell that your good for him but you've got a long way to go if you're going to prove it to the club."

Ava sighed. "And how do I do that?"

"Start by spending some more time around here." Gemma answered as the chapel doors opened.

Ava nodded. "Yeah okay." She said as she spied Juice, a grin that couldn't be any wider upon his face when he saw her.

"You like it baby?" Happy asked placing his arm around her.

"Yeah but less color and grittier."

He grinned knowing exactly what she meant. "Of course baby. I can start on it tonight at home, 'kay?"

"Sounds great Hap. You busy now?"

"Yeah Princess. We've got some stuff to take care of. Stick around here if you need company." He said knowing that she needed the company of others to give her a break from everything going on in her head right now.

She nodded. "Yeah I think I will. I don't really wanna be alone right now."

"I could tell. I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?"

She nodded and kissed him.

* * *

"What's up Hap?" She asked as she answered her cell a little while later.

"We're headed back. Get somewhere ready to do some patch up."

"Who's hurt?"

"Tig. It's not bad but you might wanna call Cass."

Hailey sighed. "Sure Hap." She said as she snapped her phone shut and went into the apartment to retrieve any supplies she might need before dialing Cassidy's number.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Babe?" Cassidy asked as she burst into the club house to find Tig lying face down on the pool table with Hailey stitching him up.

"I got bitten." He said.

"Bitten? By what?" She said noticing immediately how high he was probably on a mixture of pain meds and weed.

"An incredibly obese man."

Cassidy shut her eyes and drew in a deep breath trying hard to keep the amusement from her face. "I'm not even gonna ask any more questions Babe."

"It's not as funny as it sounds baby." Tig drawled through his drugged haze.

"Yeah it is. Is he gonna be okay Hailey?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He might have a little trouble sitting down for a few days though."

Cassidy couldn't help but snort as Chibs patted Tig on the back from where he was perched on the pool table beside him. "You've certainly provided plenty of entertainment today brother!"

"You people suck!" Tig drawled.

* * *

"So why the hell was I stitching up Tig's ass today?" Hailey asked as Happy got ready to start her tattoo that evening.

"Just a little persuasion in the form of blackmail when it comes to the go ahead of Charming Heights." He answered.

"That really doesn't tell me much." She said as he swept her hair over her shoulder and tied it in place at the side of her neck with the hair tie she passed him.

"Some rather compromising photos may surface of one of its biggest investors after his escapades today." He said as he rubbed the numbing cream across her shoulder blade.

"His escapades I'm guessing were of a sexual nature?" She said hearing him snap the latex of the gloves against his wrist.

"Something like that. Ima isn't gonna be too happy if they surface either." He said starting on her tattoo.

"Ima? What?" She exclaimed.

"Stay still Princess. Yeah Ima. We paid her to do some pretty kinky shit to him when he was out cold."

"Bitch shoulda done it for free." She grimaced as he inked across her shoulder blade.

"Yeah well. She needed some incentive to help us out. Anyway Tig's ass was the closest thing to him when he woke up and he bit it."

"Right. Well it certainly wasn't what I had planned for the afternoon." She commented grimacing again.

"Stop moving baby." He growled at her.

"Sorry. It hurts."

"You do choose painful spots Princess. I told you ages ago the most painful spot to put a tattoo is over bone."

"I know."

"Just close your eyes and focus on the vibrations like you did last time. You're doing okay Princess." He said reassuringly.

He continued for another hour and a half until he was done.

"There baby. You're done." He said wiping away the blood from his last stroke.

She breathed out deeply and sat up from where she had been draped over the back of a kitchen chair stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Come into the bedroom and take a look." He said taking her hand to lead her there.

She looked over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. "Once again it's exactly as I wanted it Hap."

"Glad you like it." He said drawing her to him and kissing her deeply.

"Hmm Hap." She moaned. "We can't do anything yet."

"Doesn't stop me doing this." He said as he slid his hand down the front of her shorts to begin circling her clit with his thumb. He loved the soft breathy moan that escaped her lips as he felt her go weak at her knees.

* * *

"So what does that mean Doc?" Happy asked as he and Hailey sat opposite Tara nearly three weeks later.

"It means that Hailey is very unlikely to be able to have children. With one fallopian tube removed during surgery and the other revealed to be severely scarred it's certainly not likely."

"I'm still here you know." Hailey said addressing her, "What are my odds?" She asked.

"That's not really a question I can answer Hailey as it has no definitive answer. If you think having the ability to bear children in the future is something you _both_ want then further surgery to remove the scarring can be undertaken, but like anything it carries heavy risk." She emphasized the word both as she stole a glance at Happy.

"What about without surgery? Am I likely to fall pregnant naturally?" Hailey asked not liking the presumption that was coming to the doctor's words.

"Considering the severity of the scarring it would be extraordinarily rare if you did."

"And what caused the scarring?"

"It's not something that we can ever be 100% sure about but you have no evidence of endometriosis or any other naturally occurring condition that could have caused it. It's likely that you had an infection that went undetected."

"After the rape?"

"Yes, more than likely."

"So what you're sayin' Doc is that if you'd done your job right this could have been prevented?"

Tara looked slightly taken aback. "Not necessarily, despite our best efforts and all the modern technology we have available to us sometimes things do slip by us."

"So Hailey's left not able to have kids and you're blamin' your tests?" Happy was growing belligerent and Tara was becoming increasingly shaken at his growing temper.

"Hap, baby. Let's just leave it okay? We got our answers. We can go home and talk about it okay?"

"Yeah. Okay Princess." Happy said rising and heading to the door just as it burst open admitting Jax.

"When were you gonna tell me about these?" He demanded dropping a bunch of papers on the desk.

"Jax, you can't just come bursting in here like this. I'm working." Tara said staunchly but her face fell as she looked down at the papers he'd dropped on the desk in front of her.

'Sorry," He said looking across to Hailey and Happy, "didn't realize you had someone in here."

"We'll go now Pres." Happy said.

"No Hap, stay. This concerns Hailey too, and the club."

Tara was still looking shell shocked at the papers on her desk, "Where did you get these?" She asked shakily.

"In the bottom of a box of old crap in the storage unit. Only one person who could have put them there Tara."

"I … I've never seen these before. It must have been Gemma."

"Bullshit Tara. I already asked her. She confessed that she knew you had them."

"Jax," Hailey asked quietly "What's going on here? What are those papers and how do they concern me?"

"Why don't we let the good doctor explain that one?" Jax fumed.

"Jax …I …" Tara began.

"Tell everyone what they are Tara."

"Letters. From John Teller to Maureen Ashby."

"And why is that important?"

"They were having an affair … of sorts. He detailed to her his fears that he was going to be killed for trying to steer the club out of guns."

"Killed by who Tara." Jax pressed already knowing the answer himself. Hailey stood opposite Tara growing increasingly shaky at what she suspected was coming and Happy stood fists curled at his sides between Hailey and Jax, his demeanor growing increasingly guarded.

"By Clay."

"And how does all this concern Hailey?" Happy asked in a quiet voice.

Tara sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"You wanna tell them or will I?" Jax growled at her. Tara didn't respond as her shoulders began to shake with her sobs.

"Hailey, Tara here showed these letters to your father. He confronted Clay about them."

"Oh God." Hailey said gripping Happy's hand. "That's why Clay killed Pop? To keep this from coming out?"

"Yeah."

"Did he kill JT?"

"He certainly had something to do with it. My father's death was ruled as caused by mechanical failure of his bike. The only person he trusted to repair it was Lowell Snr who mysteriously wound up dead a week later."

"I knew it." Hailey suddenly exploded. "I knew that the shit you were digging up while they were all inside had something to do with what was going on between my dad and Clay. I knew that was what got him killed! Fuck Tara do you fucking care that all the shit you got yourself involved caused my father to be murdered."

"Baby." Happy said grabbing hold of her arms at her side as she moved forward to strike at Tara.

"You knew about this already?" Jax asked Hailey.

"She's suspected something for a while brother." It was Happy who answered as Hailey collapsed into a mess of tears at his side.

"Shit. You know this changes everything right Hap?" Jax addressed his SAA.

"Yeah Pres." Happy nodded.

Jax gripped the edge of the table, looked at Tara who was now looking fearfully up at him, looked across to Hailey who was sobbing at Happy's side, no doubt because of all the painful past that had just been slapped back down in front of her, and then across to Happy who stood waiting for instruction.

Jax looked down at his watch. "Hap, take Hailey home. Call the guys and have them ready for chapel in an hour. I'll come by your place first. I'll need to speak with Hailey. Have Chibs meet me there." Happy nodded his understanding.

"Leave us." Jax stated.

Hailey gave one last dagger filled glance back at Tara before Happy led her from the doctor's office and out to her car.

* * *

"What's all dis about Hap?" Chibs asked as he walked through the door of the SAA's house.

"Wait till Jax is here." He answered heading toward the kitchen as Chibs spied Hailey sitting blank faced on the sofa her cheeks streaked with dried tears.

"She a'right bruth?" He asked as he followed Happy into the kitchen.

"I think so, but who knows what's goin' on in that pretty little head a hers right now." Happy said moving toward the coffee percolator to pour himself a cup. "You want some?" he asked the VP.

"Nah. Thanks." He answered as Hailey let Jax in.

"What's dis' about Jacky boy?" The Scotsman addressed him as he took a seat opposite Hailey in the lounge room of the little house.

"Hap, sit. You're makin' me nervous." Jax said watching the large, bald man pacing the floor of his lounge room. Happy grabbed a chair from the dining table and sat leaning over its back, close enough to Hailey that she could reach for him if she needed.

"This has to do with Clay. And Piney. Hailey what did you know?"

"I didn't really know anything Jax. I just suspected it. I didn't for a second believe that Clay killed my dad in self defense and I told Happy that." She answered glancing across to him.

"And why did you think he killed him."

"You know why now Jax."

"Yeah I do. But how did you know without these?" Jax said pulling the letters from his kutte and placing them on the coffee table between them.

"I said back at Tara's office. She was dredging old history up while you were all inside. Poking around and askin' Pop questions that got him pissed at 'er. He warned her off but she kept at it. He didn't tell me exactly what it was about but I knew it was big and then when he and Clay started butting heads more than usual I knew something else was goin' on other than differences over the cartel which is what you and Happy kept telling me."

"What's in the letters Jacky?" Chibs asked.

"You can both read them later" He said addressing Chibs and Happy, "but they detail my father's fears that he would be the target of a fatal 'accident' at the hands of Clay. They were to Maureen Ashby who put them in my bag before we left Belfast. Tara found 'em while we were inside, read 'em and well what Hailey said, started digging up old demons. My mom confessed to me this morning that she knew of them and told Tara to get rid of them. But it appears she didn't. Piney musta known about them and Clay got wind of it. Killed him before he could tell the club."

"So it wasn't self defense then and not just over the cartel like he said?" Chibs asked.

"It doesn't appear so." Happy said.

"Right. Well we got church. The club needs to know about this. Let's go." Jax said rising from the sofa and grabbing the letters from the coffee table, stowing them once again in his kutte.

"Hap," Hailey said as he got up to leave also.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I don't wanna be alone. Can I come with you to the clubhouse?"

"Yeah Princess. But I'm riding. You right to drive your truck?"

"I wanna ride with you."

"But Princess …"

"Hap it's been nearly a month. I'll be fine."

"A'right. Let's go." He sighed in defeat as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack.

* * *

 **A/N: So the full truth about Piney and Clay has hit the club and instead of eventually bringing the letters to Jax, Tara tried to keep them from him knowing that if it came out she'd showed them to Piney it would come back to bite her. And Happy and Hailey will be sorting out their personal issues when they are given a chance to. Also this is going up quicker than I anticipated I could get it up but will slow down soon as I near the end of what I have already written so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hailey sat in the clubhouse waiting for church to finish. She'd been waiting for months to find out when they were going to cast a mayhem vote on Clay. She couldn't understand why they hadn't already but surely now after it was clear to the club that he didn't kill Piney Winston, her father, in self defense as he had claimed and that it had also been revealed he was at least partly responsible for the death of the club's former president John Teller, Jax's father, they had no other choice.

The door burst open and Happy stormed out of it straight past her and headed for the door leading outside. "Happy wait." She jumped up from the sofa and ran after him.

"Hap," She yelled as she caught up to him at his bike. "What's goin' on?"

"Not now Princess."

"Happy. Don't shut me out. What's got you so pissed?"

"Mayhem vote has to wait. I got stuff to do."

"Why does it have to wait?"

"We can't prove shit Princess. Besides there's bigger shit going on."

"And what's that?"

"We've an idea who's behind the home invasions."

"Who?"  
"Fuck Hailey, just stop askin' questions okay?"

"Hap. What is with you? You never talk to me like this anymore."

"I can't tell you what's goin' on Princess. It'll make you more pissed than you already are."

"Me more pissed?"

"Fine it's made me more pissed too. We think Clay is behind them Princess."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Don't know babe, but I gotta go. Hang out with Gemma or Cass. They're both around somewhere."

"Yeah fine. Wish I could go put a bullet through Clay's skull myself right now."

"Princess. Behave!"

"Just be glad I don't have my car here Hap or I probably would."

He dismounted his bike grabbed her arm and marched her into the clubhouse.

"Cassidy," He said as he walked in seeing her coming out of the kitchen, "make sure Hailey doesn't go anywhere till I get back."

"Ah yeah sure okay."

Happy glowered at Hailey before stalking out to the lot to his bike.

* * *

"Pres. We gotta wrap this Clay shit up or Hailey's gonna take matters into her own hands." Happy said once he'd caught up to Jax.

"Yeah I don't blame 'er after the shit she's been through."

"I'm serious Jax. I had to get Cass to make sure she stays put on the lot."

"You really think she'd try something?"

"I've seen a gambit of emotion hiding behind those eyes but I've never seen the absolute fury I saw there today. She's pissed Jax. Really pissed."

"A'right. If he comes clean about bein' behind the invasions we vote on him at least losing his patch. I can't prove that he meant to kill Piney. It's all hearsay including the letters."

"She wants him dead brother."

"Jesus Christ she's become as ruthless as you."

"You know in her messed up head she blames Tara for all this?"

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. So do I. That's why she's leaving. I told her to pack and be out by the end of the day."

"Shit really brother?"

"Yeah. It's been brewing for a while between us if I'm honest. This is just the last straw." Jax said running his hand through his hair. "She's been wanting out of Charming anyway at least for a while now, but the plan was for me to go too. After all this shit she's caused that's not gonna happen."

"We've got your back brother. She taking the boys?" happy asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Jax answered almost in a growl.

Happy nodded slowly. He took his job as SAA seriously and he knew that job extended to protecting his president's family also. "You need anything brother just let me know."

"Thanks Hap." Jax answered him as Happy's cell began to ring.

"Yeah?" He answered not recognizing the number.

"Um Happy? It's Cass. You'd better get back here real quick."

"Cass? What's goin' on?" Happy said heading back to his bike with a tip of his head toward Jax who followed.

"Clay showed up here and Hailey has a gun on him."

"Shit. We'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut.

"Told ya she was pissed. She's got a gun against Clay at the clubhouse now."

"Christ Hap."

* * *

"Princess? Put it down baby."

"Why isn't he dead Happy?"

"The club has no proof of what really happened Hailey. Now please put the gun down and let us handle it baby." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My whole fucking family is dead because of this asshole Happy." She said her voice beginning to shake.

"I know that Princess. But this has to get voted on you know that baby. Please just give me the gun baby girl." He said placing his hand around hers that held it. She lowered it from her aim against Clay as Happy's hand closed around hers. The glare she held with Clay's eyes never wavered as she allowed Happy to take the gun from her hands.

"That's it Princess." Happy murmured in her ear.

"Thought you control your old lady better than that Hap." Clay glowered.

"I've a mind to turn her gun on you myself." Happy growled.

"Hap save it for the table brother." Jax said from beside him.

"Oh I will." Happy glowered as Hailey broke from his grasp and swung her fist to connect with Clay's jaw, splitting his lip and her knuckles. She caught him off guard as he gripped the edge of the table to steady himself as she swung again this time connecting with his nose hard enough to break it.

"Shit Hailey." Jax swore as he moved around Happy who simply stood admiring how hot this angry Hailey was. Jax pulled her away from Clay, who sat shocked.

"Hap!" Jax barked at his Sergeant at Arms while he held Hailey away from Clay as she still tried to beat into him. "Get her out of here while I clean this mess up."

"Sorry brother. She's fuckin' sexy when she's angry." Happy apologized as he took Hailey from Jax's hold. "C'mon Princess." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her to his dorm room.

He dragged her inside and pinned her to the door where she stood in his hold still shaking with anger.

"Settle Princess." He murmured.

"After all the shit he has done to my family he has the audacity to tell you to control me?"

"That's what fired you up?"

She nodded.

"Not the fact that he's killed you're entire family but that?" happy questioned.

"I don't need anyone to control me Happy."

"Fuck your sexy when you're angry baby." He said gripping her ass and sinking his teeth into her neck before lifting her up and throwing her down onto the bed.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to Clay?" Tig asked as he entered the garage after coming from the clubhouse where he'd found Clay licking his wounds at the bar.

Jax sighed. "Hailey went Gemma style on him, broke his nose when he told Hap to control her better."

"Shit! What'd she do to make him say that?"

"Pulled a gun on him. Hap talked her down."

"Christ go Hailey." Tig said admiringly. "Where is she now?"

"Hap took her to his dorm after commenting on how sexy he finds her when she's pissed."

Tig nodded and smiled raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing sexier than a woman who stands her ground 'specially when she's your own."

"Can't say I'd know."

"What Tara's never turned you on like that?"

"Only time she's ever pissed it's toward me."

"You two having a hard time?"

"We're getting' divorced Tiggy. All this shit the club's going through right now started with those letters and the crap she dredged up while we were inside brother."

"Shit Bro. The boys?"

"They stay with me. Gemma's gonna help out with them."

"She'd be pretty happy about that."

"Yeah. She is in more ways than one. I don't know that she ever really liked Tara. You've got a good sort in Cass, Tiggy. She knows when to stay out of things. Tara always struggled with that."

"I tell 'er stuff but you're right. She knows not to get involved. Can't really say the same for Hailey right now though."

"That girl has been through the ringer lately Tig. I can't say I blame her for what she did."

"Nah me either."

"Anyways Tiggy we got a vote. Round everyone up."

"Sure thing boss."

* * *

"Hap! Church brother." Tig said banging on the SAA's dorm room door.

"Be right there." Came his reply through the door followed by a squeal from Hailey.

Tig shook his head as he walked away.

"Princess" Happy said to Hailey as they headed down the hallway to the clubroom. "We gotta vote on whether he loses his patch first and then the mayhem vote. You stay away from him when he comes back out here. You understand?" He continued sternly.

"Yes Hap." She sighed. She knew he wasn't angry at her but at the same time she understood that things within the club needed to be done a certain way. Rules had to be followed. As much as she wanted take Happy's glock from his belt right now and empty it into Clay she knew she couldn't. He hadn't given her back her colt either and he knew she was still pissed off about that.

"I mean it Princess. Behave if you want your gun back."

"I will Hap." She scowled watching Clay walk through the clubroom to the chapel. "Listen baby. We need to talk about what Tara said."

"I know Princess. We will but we're also getting a second opinion."

"Okay."

"I'll take ya home after this vote and we can talk then 'kay?"

Hailey just nodded still letting the events of the day sink in.

* * *

Happy could tell Hailey was angry as they pulled up in the driveway. He could feel the tension coming off her in waves as she got off his bike behind him. She stalked to their front door and unlocked it without saying a word to him.

He sighed and followed her. He knew she was a loose cannon, prone to an outburst at any time. It was one of the many things he loved about her. She was so fucking sexy when she was angry but right now she was scaring him. He had never seen her seething with anger this much before and truth be told he didn't know if he could trust her to stay out of things.

"There will be another vote Princess." He offered. "It has to be unanimous. You know that."

"Who voted no Hap?"

"You know I'm not gonna answer that Princess."

"Why? Cause you think I'll kill them?"

"No Princess. You know I can't answer it. The outcome of a vote is one of many things you know I can't tell you." He took her into his arms. "You have to let us handle this Princess and you know that eventually we will. You're not the only one that wants him dead baby."

She nodded. "I know baby. I know. I just can't handle seeing him walking around so smug after what he's done."

"I know. He did get stripped of his patch though. I'm blacking out his club tattoos tonight."

"Make sure it hurts." She said vindictively.

He raised the corner of his mouth into a half smile. "Jax was right. You are becoming as ruthless as me."

She smiled. "I've always been somewhat vengeful Hap."

"Yeah I spose you have. So about you." He said taking a seat at the kitchen table and taking her hand in his as she sat across from him. "Do you want to go ahead with the surgery?"

"I don't know Hap. I guess that's why I was asking what my chances of falling pregnant are without it."

"Like I said when you were still in the hospital Princess, I never wanted kids but when you lost that baby it was like losing something that I never knew I needed."

Hailey nodded. "Same."

"Do you want to try for another?"

"Yeah I do Hap. If we can."

"We need to get another opinion then especially since Tara ain't gonna be around much longer."

"How come?"

"You don't know? Jax kicked her out."

"Shit really? I never thought he'd see her flaws."

"It took a member of the first nine getting killed by another because of shit she dredged up but he finally did."

Hailey nodded her head slowly. "Wow."

"Yeah wow is right. So anyway you look around for another doc okay? A good one. I don't care about the cost."

"Yeah 'kay."

"And Princess I never asked but why aren't you on the pill or something?"

"It gives me a hormonal imbalance. Donna took me to a doctor when I was about 17, not long after Reno actually and it was thought that it was a major contributor to my moodiness. I tried a few different pills and nothing helped. So they tested my hormone levels and they were crazily out of balance. I was recommended to stop using any synthetic contraception."

"So that's why you were always such a bitch growing up?" He said with a smirk on his face.

She smiled knowing he didn't mean to offend her. "Yeah, maybe."

"So we gotta keep using condoms then?"

"Yeah at least for a few months until we start trying."

He stroked her hand where it lay in his and looked across at her somewhat surprised at the conversation they were having. It wasn't a conversation he ever saw himself having.

"I love you Hailey."

She smiled. "I love you too Hap."

"I gotta get back to the clubhouse and it might be a late one. Wait up for me?"

"Sure baby."

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't going to put anything up today but my hubby surprised me with a snazzy new laptop when my other one had to be sent back for yet another warranty repair so I couldn't help myself. This is the last chapter written that I'm happy with too so it'll be a little while before I update again. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hey baby." Happy greeted Hailey as she approached the garage.

"Hey. It's kinda quiet around here today."

"Everyone's inside. Jax and Tig are out chasing a lead on somethin'" Happy answered her.

"You nearly finished here?" She asked.

"I can be if you're fishin' for somethin'" he smirked.

"You know me too well Hap."

"I can tell when you're up for it Princess." He said pulling her toward him. "You get this little sparkle in your eye."

She grinned back at him. "Well you gonna do something about it?"

He smirked. "Let me get changed and cleaned up, woman!"

"With pleasure." She smirked leaning against the side of the garage as she gazed upon his naked chest as he peeled off his TM work shirt. He grinned at her as he used it to wipe the sweat from his brow and head and grabbed his t-shirt from where it lay to the side.

"Don't worry you can take it off again soon Princess." He smirked at her as he put his arms in before pulling it over his head.

"I plan to. Very soon." She said as he grabbed his kutte and pulled her to his side. She fell into step beside him as he led her to the clubhouse arm around her waist just as Cassidy pulled up in the lot.

Hailey noticed Chibs over at the pool table patching up a dog of all things.

"What's with the dog?" She asked Happy as they continued down the hallway.

"We came across a fighting ring this morning. Awful shit that'd make your stomach churn Princess. Tig rescued that one." He said opening his door.

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to hear anymore."

"And I'm pretty sure I got other plans for you." He said running his tongue up the side of her neck. He felt her melt into him as a tiny moaned escaped her lips.

He hoisted her up and pinned her against the wall as she pulled his t-shirt over his head running her hands over his shoulders as his lips smacked against hers. Her breasts heaved against him as he deepened their kiss. She gasped for air as she pulled away from his lips, his hand ran up her back underneath her tank top sending chills up her spine. He grabbed hold of it and pulled it over her head in one swift movement, dropped it to the floor and ran his hand across her back again to flick her bra strap undone, allowing him access to her breasts that he kneaded lustfully.

He took her ass in his hands as he pulled her away from the wall and turned to lower her to the bed and prowled over her on all fours. The sparkle of lust in her eyes grew. He undid the button on her shorts, ran the tip of his finger across her panty line to her hip before slowly tugging her shorts off her. She bit her lip as she raised her ass up off the bed to make it easier for him. She kicked her shorts off to the floor as he circled his thumb over her clit beneath her lacy panties. "Oh baby." She moaned as he tugged her panties down. She rolled her hips against him as his fingers slid into her.

"You're so wet, baby." He growled as she writhed against him.

"Only for you, Killer." She murmured.

"Perfect answer." He growled against her lips drawing her tongue into his mouth matching the movements of his fingers below.

'Oh Hap." She gasped into his mouth as her insides burned to their climax. He slid his fingers from her spreading her juices as her hand moved to his belt buckle desperate to get him naked. She slid her hand down his ass as she pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips. He moved over her kissing a trail across her chest as she worked on getting his jeans off. Once she was done she threw her hand back to open his nightstand drawer and pull out a condom which she placed wordlessly in his hand. He moved away from her long enough to put it on and then slid into her watching her eyes roll back as he pressed in as deep as he could go. She ran her hands down his back feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers as he plowed into her again and again.

He heard her soft little moans begin signaling to him that she was close and did something that he had never done before. He slid his hand down between them and ran his finger over her skin stretched around him letting it linger ever so softly against her back entry. The moans that his actions elicited from her were sublime to his ears. He pressed a little harder, let his fingers trail up and down across it before pressing just the tip of his finger gently in. She came so hard she could only gasp before moaning loudly as her teeth sank into his shoulder. He grunted against her as her hips rolled up against him and her nails scratched down his back. He came as she licked over the bite mark she'd left on his shoulder, still riding out the waves of her own orgasm.

"Killer, that was incredible." She said running her nails down the back off his head as she pulled his lips to hers.

He kissed her back, his hand in her hair before moving away from her and heading toward the bathroom.

He came back out to find her lying on her side still in all her naked beauty. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up toward him and pressed her naked body against his own as she knelt on the side of the bed. She laced her arms around his neck, still at least a head shorter than him as he drew her lips to his kissing her deeply.

"That was fucking amazing Princess." He said.

She smiled back at him that beautiful hazy look in her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to stay here in your arms all day Killer, I saw Cass arriving as you dragged me in here. I wanna go see if she's okay."

"What do ya mean?"

"She's so rarely around the clubhouse that I reckon something is up."

He smiled. "Okay baby." He said letting her go and watching her begin to put her clothes back on.

"You know that's one of the things I love about you?"

"What's that?"

"You're so in tune with everyone. I bet I could bring you to one of Irish meets and you could tell exactly what they're really thinking." He said picking up his jeans from the floor.

"Like you'd risk putting me in any danger Hap."

"I would never. Just saying your good at reading people."

She smiled. "I spose it comes with being a pediatric nurse. Kids can't always tell you how their feeling."

"That why you never wanted kids before. Cos of the kids you work with?" He asked as he opened the door for them to head towards the clubroom.

"Yeah maybe. I've seen too many kids die to want to risk going through the pain of losing my own child but well now we have lost a child hey?" She said as they walked together down the hallway.

"We'll get through this Princess." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Remember we've got the appointment for results tomorrow." She said.

"I know baby. I wouldn't be anywhere else." He answered before she headed over to the couch where Cassidy was playing with the dog Tig had rescued.

"Hey Cass. What brings you here?"

"I don't know. I just don't have a good feeling about today. I feel like Tig is gonna need me when he gets back."

Hailey nodded. "I guess I can understand that." She answered as Happy came to join them two beers in his hand, one of which he handed to Hailey.

"You want anythin' Cass." He asked before he sat down.

"Nah, thanks Hap."

Sometime later Jax and Tig arrived back. Tig said nothing when he saw Cassidy sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse, Happy and Hailey across from her. The dog he'd rescued was next to her its head rested on her lap. He didn't seem surprised to see her despite how rarely she was there. Usually only a lockdown would see her spending significant time at the clubhouse. He sat in the armchair next to her and the dog immediately jumped off and into his lap.

"I called her Bonnie." Cassidy told him.

"Bonnie huh?" he said to the dog as he scratched her ears and nuzzled her face, letting her lick him.

Cassidy could tell by the set of his shoulders, the darkness in his eyes and the blank look upon his face that something big had transpired that afternoon.

As the afternoon wore on, he continued just sitting paying all his attention to the dog. Happy and Hailey had moved away and were now playing cards with Phil across the room. Cassidy watched the man she'd grown to have such strong feelings for and knew that this was what he needed. He was already a different man to the anxious and haunted one that had stepped through the clubhouse doors a few hours earlier. The set of his shoulders had relaxed and his eyes had lost the darkness they had held earlier to be replaced with a look similar to the calm she often saw in them as they made love.

Cassidy rose and placed her hand on his shoulder as she passed by him. He met her eyes and she saw there the unspoken understanding of what he needed from her. She knew he'd fill her in on the events of the day that had left him so rattled after. She kissed the top of his head in acknowledgment as she moved away to go join the others, leaving Tig alone as she knew he wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Leather and Cigarettes: Chapter 9 which runs alongside this will be up soon. It focus on the same day and after but from Cass' perspective. I would recommend that you read it before reading the next chapter of this to goes up (which will probably be early next week). After that I'm pretty sure Cass and Tig will begin to be fully integrated into this story**.

 **Thanks for your reviews and I really hope you like what's coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a reminder that Chapter 9 of Leather and Cigarettes occurs in between this chapter and the last. If you haven't read it there is a part of this chapter that may be a surprise. And also as I wrote at the end of Leather and Cigarettes: Chapter 9, Tig and Cass's story will now continue here with the exception of any one shot you guys may be interested in. Ie: If there is anything in this story between Tig and Cass that I may only touch upon and you would like to know more please let me know through your reviews and I may write a one shot to add to Leather and Cigarettes. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Did you hear the news?" Happy asked from beside Hailey as they sat in the waiting room of a swanky looking doctor's office.

"What news is that?" Hailey asked distractedly.

"Tig and Cass are getting married." He answered.

"Yeah. Cass called me earlier this morning." Hailey said studying her hands. He could tell she was nervous, distracted even scared of what news this doctor would deliver. She'd found the best and most reputable one she could at his insistence which had led them here to Sacramento. After many invasive tests that had nearly had him knocking the doctor out for being so close to her privates they were waiting on the results.

He knew how important the ability to have a kid had become to Hailey. He knew also that the main thing on her mind right now was not so much about wanting a kid but the fear of not being able to have one. He reached across and took her hand in his.

"We'll get through this Princess." He said quietly.

She gave him a small smile back, grateful that he was here with her. She knew things were chaotic in Charming right now and she had been surprised that he'd taken so much time away from it to be with her through all this.

"Hailey Winston?" The receptionist called from her desk. Hailey looked across at her. "You can go in now Ms. Winston."

Happy stood first and pulled Hailey to her feet beside him, placed his arm around her shoulders and led her to the door of the waiting specialist. The receptionist didn't take her eyes off him. He wasn't wearing his kutte or any distinguishing colors but still had an intimidating presence that made most nervous.

"Ah Ms. Winston, take a seat." The specialist said as she entered. "Mr. Lowman," he acknowledged as Happy sat in the seat next to Hailey. Hailey was surprised at the composure this doctor was able to muster in Happy's presence when she thought of how overbearing and intimidating he had been throughout the majority of the testing that had been undertaken in the previous weeks.

"What can you tell us Doc?" Happy asked.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news." He said from the other side of the desk.

Hailey felt her heart sink as she reached for Happy's hand beside her. He took it and glanced across at her.

"As previously discovered your remaining fallopian tube is significantly scarred most likely via an undiagnosed infection, but that in itself does not pose a problem for a successful pregnancy. What is of concern is that you also have mild uterine scarring, commonly referred to as Asherman's syndrome."

"Did the asshole that raped her cause that too?" Happy asked a little gruffly. Hailey squeezed his hand in hers as the doctor across from them who had more composure than Tara could ever muster in Happy's presence, answered him.

"It is most commonly caused by a D&C procedure after a miscarriage or in this case for the purposes of a termination so in a manner of speaking yes."

Happy glowered feeling comfort however in Hailey's thumb stroking softly against the side of his hand.

"So you're saying that I can't have kids?" Hailey asked quietly.

"Not without medical intervention. There are a number of surgical options to repair the damage and in most cases a viable pregnancy can certainly be achieved. However if any procedure we perform were successful any pregnancy you carry Ms. Winston would be high risk."

"High risk how?" Happy asked.

"It could be to the detriment of the baby, mother or both." The doctor answered cautiously.

"You mean she could die?" Happy's voice became gruffer.

"Maternal mortality is rare these days but yes, Hailey would be at an increased risk."

"Well that settles it. We don't need to hear anymore Doc. C'mon Princess." He said rising from his seat.

"Mr. Lowman please there are plenty of options and high risk pregnancies receive the highest level of care."

"If it means my Old Lady could die bringin' my baby into this world then forget it Doc. We're done." Happy ushered Hailey from the room and marched straight over to the receptionist who looked like she feared for her life.

"Sign here please Mr. Lowman." She managed as she slid a piece of paper across the counter toward him. Happy signed and slid the paper back.

"Will you be needing another appointment Ms. Winston?" She asked Hailey.

Hailey gave a small shake of her head. "No." She said quietly.

"Very well. An invoice will be sent out to you. Thank you for your business." She said by way of dismissal. She looked like she was thanking her lucky stars that she wouldn't need to cross paths with Happy Lowman again.

Hailey held herself together until she was sitting in the passenger seat of her truck, with Happy sliding into the driver's seat beside her. He saw the onslaught of tears coming before they even arrived.

"C'mere Princess." He said reaching across to her.

"No Happy!" She sobbed through her tears turning on him. "How can you dismiss this so quickly? After everything we've been through and to find out that we do have options you just give up so quickly?"

"Princess, did you hear what he said in there? You have a baby and you could die! I'm not taking that risk!"

"And what about me? Do I get a say?" She snapped.

"Princess is it really a risk you want to take?"

She leant against the dashboard and sobbed allowing him to place his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hap." She said through her tears. "I just really hoped that Tara was wrong and I hoped too that finally something good could happen to us."

"I know Princess. I hoped so too."

"It's just not fair Hap. After all the shit that Joel put me through and I'm still paying for it."

"I don't know what to say Princess except that I love you." Happy said knowing that if he dwelt too long on the words she had just spoken he'd likely put a fist through her windscreen.

"Can we maybe talk about this again later?" Hailey asked quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" Happy snapped.

"He did say we have options Hap."

"Princess I'm not letting you risk your life for this. End of story."

Hailey sighed. She knew that she would press him further on this but she also knew that now was not the time. She had to let in sit with him for a while before they discussed it any further.

"Let's just go home Hap. You said you had club stuff to take care of didn't you?" Hailey said composing herself and putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah." He said putting the truck into gear and heading out of the parking lot to take her home.

* * *

Jax and Happy pulled up out the front of Clay's house, Tig and Chibs not far behind them.

"So we gotta get him to admit that he didn't kill Piney in self-defense?" Tig asked as he swung his leg off over his bike and headed toward the front door with the others.

"It's the only way we're gonna get a mayhem vote through." Jax responded as he banged his fist against the door.

Juice answered dressed only in his boxers.

"Juicy boy, we gotta talk to Clay." Chibs greeted.

"Oh ah … He's not here." Juice answered a little nervously.

"And clearly Ava is." Chibs said taking in his attire or lack thereof.

"Ah yeah." Juice said a slight smirk coming to the corner of his mouth.

"Where'd he go?" Jax asked.

"He said something about talking to Hailey as he left." Juice answered.

"Oh shit!" Happy said as he turned back toward his bike.

"Holy shit Juice! You let him go talk to Hailey without tailing him?" Jax exclaimed as he turned at headed back towards his bike also, the other two men quickly following.

"Hailey at home Hap?" Jax addressed him as he readied to ride off.

"Yeah and she ain't in the frame of my mind to take any of Clay's shit." He said before tearing out of the driveway. The others followed not knowing what they were going to find.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a short chapter as it was longer but I decided to split it in two to keep you all hanging. I haven't done that in a while, hehe! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Oh Christ." Jax said as he entered Happy's house and saw the scene before him.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Chibs muttered behind him.

"Princess? What happened?" Happy asked as he approached Hailey where she sat on her knees on the kitchen floor covered in blood, he knew most of it, if not all of it, not her own.

Clay lay on his back on the kitchen floor in front of her, dead a single shot to his chest.

Hailey didn't speak, just sat there staring at Clay's lifeless body in front of her.

"She's in shock Hap." Tig said.

"Take her and get her cleaned up. Find out what happened. We'll clean this mess up." Jax said to his SAA.

"C'mon Princess. Let's go take a shower." Happy said pulling her to her feet and leading her out of the room.

"I guess we shoulda seen this coming." He heard Jax remark as they left the room.

Once in the bathroom Happy turned on the shower as Hailey began routinely removing her clothes. She stood watching the water fall in front of her before Happy steered her into the shower, where she slumped to the floor leaning against the wall. Happy removed his own clothes and sat in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and sat watching her for what seemed the longest time but really must have only been a few minutes.

"I didn't mean to kill him, Hap." She finally said. He ran his hand up her thigh.

"What happened Hailey?" he asked gently.

"He came here looking for a fight. Said horrible things."

"What did he say?"

"He said I was the last Winston who needed dealing with. That it was shit I dredged up that had him in the position he is now. I tried to tell him it wasn't me it was Tara but he wouldn't listen. Then he said that if he'd had his way the bitch Piney knocked up would have aborted her spawn but JT let her keep it."

He saw the tears streaming down her face.

"He said it was a good thing that I lost our baby ... that the world didn't need more Winston's in it."

"C'mere." He said pulling her towards him. "He's a jealous old man Princess. Besides that baby was a Lowman."

She managed a small smile through her tears.

"What happened to make you shoot him?"

"I started to speak ... to defend our baby and he came at me Hap, he grabbed me around the throat, hard and I couldn't breathe. My gun was on the counter where you told me to keep it whenever I'm home alone. I just grabbed it and fired it. I just wanted him to stop hurting me. I didn't mean to kill him."

"It's gonna be okay Princess."

"What happens now?"

"Jax and the others are cleaning up out there. We'll take care of it Princess."

"And what about me?"

"How do you mean?"

"Won't the cops will figure out it was me?"

"How Princess?"

"I used my gun Hap."

"It's not registered baby. There's no way they can trace it back to you."

She looked uncertainly at him.

"You see these Princess?" He said motioning to the smiley faces tattooed on his torso. "You know what they're for."

She nodded.

"Trust me Princess. This isn't coming back on you."

"Yeah."

"C'mon, baby. Stand up, let's get you cleaned up." He said pulling her to her feet and grabbing the soap, and running it down her back and across her shoulders.

Afterwards he stepped out and left her to wash her hair while he dressed.

"Hap?" Came Jax's voice accompanied by a knock on the bedroom door.

Happy opened the door to let him in as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"How's she doing?" Jax asked upon entering the room.

"Yeah she'll be okay."

"She say what happened?"

"Yeah. Said she didn't mean to kill 'im. He came at 'er grabbed 'er by the throat after saying some nasty shit. I believe 'er."

Jax nodded trusting the word and instinct of his SAA, especially when it came to Hailey. He knew how close the two had become. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed about this Hap, but I know Hailey would never do anything like this on purpose. Hell she had plenty of opportunity to blow his brains out that day at the clubhouse before we got back to stop her."

"Jax if I'd been here to witness what she said he did and said it woulda been me that put that bullet through him."

"Yeah I've no doubt." Jax sighed, "We've cleaned up out there." He said running his hand through his hair.

"What are we doing about the body? He isn't someone who can just disappear."

"Tig suggested moving him to his place and putting it on black. Retaliation for Pope."

"Won't that come back to bite us? Make it clear the club was responsible for Pope?"

"Not when Clay's gun was used. He's been excommunicated from the club. He was acting alone."

Happy nodded slowly as he took in Jax's plan. "Yeah alright."

"We plant Clay's gun at the scene and forensics will make a match. It's the best option we have to keep Hailey safe."

"You need a hand?"

"Nah. Stay with Hailey. I'm guessing she used her gun?"

"Yeah."

"We'll get rid of it. Keep her level headed about this Hap. She can't unravel."

"She'll be fine Jax. I'll make sure of it."

"We got the Irish meet at two and this is gonna put a spanner in the works. I'll need you there."

"Sure Bro. I don't want her alone though. She's already fragile after what we learnt earlier this morning."

Jax gave him a questioning look. "What was that?"

"She can't have kids cause of that asshole ex of hers." Happy glowered.

"Ah crap. Sorry to hear that Hap. But listen, I'll have Tig call Cass. See if she can be with her. We gotta keep it under wraps that Hailey did this though. Make sure she knows she can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Pres. I don't think she will. She's scared as shit."

"I really wish it hadn't been her that killed him Hap. She doesn't need this."

"I know she doesn't but I'll get 'er through it Pres."

* * *

"Hailey are you okay?" Cassidy asked later that day as she sat on the younger woman's couch. She was quieter and broodier than she had ever seen her.

'What? Yeah I'm fine." Hailey said snapping herself out of the dark turn her thoughts had taken. She forced a smile to her face.

"What were you thinking? You were a million miles away."

"I was just thinking about the baby is all. We found out this morning that because of what happened to me it'll be harder for me to have kids if we want them." She answered telling only half of what had been on her mind.

"Oh really? That sucks! Did you and Happy want kids?"

"Well no we didn't before, but well since losing the baby we both agreed that we lost something neither of us knew we wanted."

Cassidy nodded slowly.

"Do you think you and Tig will have little Tiggy babies?" Hailey asked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Ha. I don't know. We haven't discussed it. I'm still kind of shell shocked that he proposed to me to be honest!"

"Yeah. You and everyone else Cass. No one saw that coming."

"I love him so much Hailey."

"I can see that. And I can see what you mean to him too. You bring an element of calm into his life Cass."

The older woman smiled. "I guess in a crazy messed up way we're kinda suited to each other."

"That seems to be the way it works in the Samcro world." Hailey responded.

"Hey, I was kinda embarrassed to ask Tig this seeing as he has so many but do tattoos hurt?"

"It depends on your tolerance for pain and a lot on where you're getting it."

"So certain spots hurt more?"

"Yeah anywhere directly over bone hurts like a bitch. At least it did me. I assume we're talking about Tiggy's crow?"

"Yeah. He said I can put it wherever I want it. But I'm not sure where would hurt the least."

"Ha! Well mine's on my hip which apparently is one of the most painful spots for a first timer and then I got Hap to give me one in memory of my brother over my shoulder blade so I clearly didn't learn."

"Can I see your crow?"

"Sure." Hailey answered lowering the band of her shorts.

"Wow. It's so different to Gemma's."

"Happy drew it for me. It has the core club elements in it like the scroll and the heart but anything else you want I'm sure he can factor in."

"Okay." Cassidy nodded slowly. "You know I sometimes wonder if I'm completely mad getting involved with this club."

"There is a slight element of craziness involved. I had my chance to get away from it and I still ended up embroiled in it, deeper than ever but I wouldn't have it any other way now."

* * *

"Where's Clay?" Galen asked.

"Clay met a rather unfortunate end this morning." Jax answered as he moved forward.

"I told ya Jackson. The deal only goes through if Clay is handlin' it."

"Well I'm afraid that's not gonna be possible."

"Who killed him?" Galen pressed.

"That's still being investigated." Jax replied.

"I think ya know more than yer lettin' on Jackson."

"Anything I may know I can't divulge." Jax said.

"I get the impression it was unexpected."

"Clay had more than a few enemies."

"You know what I think happened? I think one of yer own killed him. Not one of yer men. An old lady perhaps?"

"It's not important who killed him or why. It happened now we need to move forward without him."

Galen cast his eye around at those who stood nearby, Tig, Happy, Chibs and Bobby. "I know you've a few feisty women in yer mix Jackson." Jax didn't fail to notice his eyes resting longer on Happy than on any of the others, and neither did Happy. "This needs to be addressed. I will find out who killed Clay and until then I'm afraid ya don' 'ave a deal."

"We'll do everything we can to keep this deal going through Galen." Jax assured the Irishman in front of him.

"I've no doubt ya will Jackson. We'll meet again soon. I'll let ya know the time." He finished.

Jax gave him a nod and headed away to his waiting bike. The others followed.

"I'll put a prospect on Hailey, brother. The others too so she's not singled out." He said just loud enough for all to hear.

"Should we call a lockdown? Seems he's on a war path." Happy asked.

"That may be the next step."

"Alright if I head home, check in on Hailey?"

"Yeah, Tiggy go with Hap. Cass is still at his place."

Tig nodded and slapped Happy's shoulder as they both headed to their bikes ready to leave together.

"Make sure they don't get themselves a tail, brother." Jax said to Chibs who nodded his acceptance.

* * *

"Ladies." Tig said by way of greeting as he walked through Happy's front door, Happy close behind him.

"Hey babe." Cass greeted him as she rose to embrace him.

"You got yourselves tails ladies." Tig said.

"What happened?" Hailey asked as Happy sat down next to her.

"Irish are causing problems. Made some threats." Happy answered.

"Is it because of what happened this morning?" Hailey asked cautiously.

"Yeah Princess."

"What happened this morning?" Cass asked expecting Tig to answer her.

"Clay was killed." Happy answered instead. Hailey sat wide eyed on the couch beside him, fear rising in her chest again, not sure exactly what he was about to continue with.

"Oh my god! By who?" Cass asked in shock.

"Black." Happy answered.

"Shit."

"Yeah." Said Tig continuing Happy's lie. He didn't like lying to Cass but he knew it was to protect Hailey. "Irish weren't happy that Clay was no longer in charge and well now that his dead they're pretty pissed off. We just wanna make sure you lovely ladies are safe."

Happy made eyes at Tig indicating that he needed to have Hailey to himself. Tig indicated his acknowledgement without words also as he ran his hand through Cassidy's hair.

"Let's get outta here Cass. I wanna take you home." He said with a glint in his eye.

Cassidy smiled. "Sounds good Tiggy."

"Im sorry Hap." Hailey said once they were alone. "I've caused all this haven't I?"

"Princess he was gonna end up dead sooner or later and we knew the Irish would have issues with it. It doesn't matter that it happened now. What matters though is that I keep you safe. Galen won't move forward until he knows who killed Clay."

"Who?"

"Galen O'Shay. Our main Irish contact."

"He doesn't know it was me does he?"

"No, but he's got it in his head that it was an old lady."

"How does he know that?" She asked fear rising in her voice.

"He doesn't. He's clutching a straws Princess. But we gotta keep you safe. You don't go anywhere without me tailing you okay?"

Hailey nodded, fear filling her eyes.

"And if you're not at work and I'm not here with you, you're at the clubhouse."

"Okay Hap." She said as she collapsed sobbing into his arms. He knew it was the aftermath of the day she'd had and of killing Clay. He knew it was her first kill and he hoped it would be her last.


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy!" Hailey chastised him as she frantically pulled her clothes back on as a knock sounded again against their front door. "You knew they were coming earlier didn't ya?"

His smirk was all she needed to know the answer to that as she watched him buckle his belt. She crossed the lounge room to the front door to let in Tig and Cass who were coming over for Happy to ink Cass's tattoo. She didn't care that Happy was still pulling his shirt on as she opened it or that her cheeks were still flushed from what they had just done against the kitchen counter.

Tig raised his eyebrows at her flushed cheeks and Happy's naked chest.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" He smirked.

"Nah, we just finished." Happy smirked.

Hailey glowered at him and Cassidy blushed.

"You're impossible Happy Lowman!" Hailey glowered at him.

He smirked. "You ready to do this Cass?"

"Yeah I think so. At least as ready as I'll ever be I guess." She said quietly.

"It's not as bad as Hailey makes it out." He quipped more to tease Hailey than to reassure Cass who was quite obviously nervous.

"You'll be okay Cass. Just ignore him. He's in a particularly precocious mood today."

Happy ignored Hailey's feigned glare that she threw at him.

"Where am I putting it?" He asked Cassidy.

"On my lower back." She answered.

"Good place to start. Not like Hailey here who insisted on the most painful spot possible for her first tattoo."

"What is this Hap? Pick on Hailey day?"

"Just goading ya Princess cos it's so easy."

"Careful. You might push me too far and make me snap. Then you'd be forced to do me on the kitchen counter again."

"Perhaps not with present company Princess. Alright Cass I need you sitting backwards on this chair. Rest either your arms or your head against the back rest and I'll get Tig to show me exactly where you want it."

Cass nodded before doing as she was told.

Tig stepped forward and raised Cass's tank top and knotted at the middle of her back before running his hand across her lower back.

Happy nodded. "Alright, brother razor and numbing cream are there. You know what to do. I'll be right back." He said as he stood from the chair he'd been sitting on and took Hailey by the arm and pulled her from the room. He pinned her against the wall in the hallway and pressed his lips against hers.

Hailey moaned. "What has gotten into you today Killer?" She murmured.

"You are particularly hot today Princess. If I had my way you wouldn't be coming out of that bedroom."

"Well you'll just have to control yourself until they leave." She murmured tracing her fingers across his lips. He licked her finger and nipped its tip with his teeth. "Until later." He said before moving away and back to the kitchen leaving her wet and flushed behind.

Happy had made a start on Cass's crow by the time Hailey had composed herself enough to reenter the lounge room. He glanced up from his work at her as she entered, smirked at her and flicked the toothpick at the corner of his mouth teasingly.

She glowered teasingly back at him wondering what it was that had him so loved up.

Tig look on at the ink on Cassidy's back. He looked proud as punch, a look that Hailey had rarely seen on his face over the years. The design that Cassidy had Happy draw was of a crow perched on an anchor readying to take flight. She barely seemed to flinch as Happy continued.

"She's doing way better than you Princess." Happy commented.

Hailey scowled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"You're doing great baby." Tig said. "You mind if I go have a chat to Hailey?"

"Nah babe that's fine." Cass answered not missing the look he exchanged with Happy before leading Hailey out of the kitchen.

"How are you coping with what happened Doll?" Tig asked her quietly once they were in the lounge room.

"I think I'm okay. Happy assured me that you guys handled it and that it's not coming back onto me."

"Yeah we did Doll. Roosevelt believed the scene we set up so he has no reason to keep looking into it."

"And what about the Irish?"

"What's Hap told you?"

"Just that I still need a tail."

"Then we'll leave it at that."

"Tig …" Hailey began to protest.

"No Hailz. I'm not telling you anything that Happy hasn't."

"Tig the only time he doesn't tell me stuff is when he doesn't want to scare me. What's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about Doll. Just some internal stuff."

"Because of me?"

"Hailey you did us a favor by killing him whether you meant to or not. How the club deals with it isn't on you okay?"

"I just want answers Tig."

"Then you'll have to talk to Happy. I just wanted to know that you're okay."

"Yeah surprisingly I am."

"Good Doll. Anyone else, I reckon that woulda messed them up."

Hailey smiled. "Yeah maybe. Guess I'm already messed up."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said placing his arm around her.

"Yeah I do Tig." She said as they returned to the kitchen.

"Brother this girl of yours is a dream to tattoo. She hasn't moved an inch." Happy said as they entered the kitchen.

"You awake Baby?" Tig asked her.

"Yeah Tiggy." She answered softy.

"She sure doesn't whine like you Hailey." Happy continued.

"Hey I didn't whine when you did my crow."

"You really wanna go there Princess?" he smirked.

"No but I didn't whine." She answered.

"You sure didn't." Tig quipped.

"What are you all talking about?" Cass asked.

"I'll explain later baby." Tig answered her as he watched the blush rise in Hailey's cheeks.

"Alright Cass I'm nearly done. Just got the lettering to do."

Tig moved around behind Happy to take a look at his crow on Cassidy's back. "Looks good brother. Looks real good."

"Hailey could you go grab a mirror baby?"

"Sure Hap."

She returned quickly and passed the mirror to him so he could hold it for Cassidy to see her crow.

"Oh wow! It looks better than I thought it would."

"I won't bore you with all the details of how to care for it while it heals. Tig knows what to do."

"Thanks Happy." Cassidy said still enthralled with looking at it.

"Thanks Hap," Tig added. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to get this woman home."

Cass squealed as Tig whisked her away to the door.

Hailey watched while Happy cleared up the kitchen table and all his tattooing tools and inks.

"Hap?"

"Yeah Princess?" He answered her as he put his tattoo machine back in its case.

"What aren't you telling me about the Irish and the way the club's handling the whole Clay thing?"

"What did Tig say Princess?"

"Nothing. He refused to tell me anything. Just said I should talk to you if I want answers."

Happy sighed. "Princess we've handled the Clay thing. There's no heat on it. The Irish are pressing hard for answers that they aren't getting. It just poses more of a threat if they decide to start questioning anyone besides us."

"You mean me?"

"Yeah that's why I've barely let you outta my sight lately. Hell I'd camp out at the hospital if you'd let me."

"Tig said something about some internal stuff going on. What's that about?"

"Nothin' Princess. Bobby just isn't real keen on how Jax is handling things."

"And what do you think? You're his right hand."

"I think he's doing just fine and I think you need to quit worryin'. I got this okay?" He said running his hands down her back.

"Okay."

"Now if I recall way back before I went inside you made mention of making me bend you over my bike?"

She smiled and he watched as that lustful sparkle grew in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the garage.

* * *

They lay entwined after round two in the bedroom. Hailey's head rested upon his shoulder and he ran his fingers around the tattoo on her shoulder.

Hailey sighed.

"What's up Princess?" Happy asked hearing the heaviness of it.

"I just wondered if you'd thought anymore about what the doctor said."

"No Princess I hadn't and I don't want you dwelling on it either."

"But Happy it wasn't a flat out no I can't have kids."

"And it certainly won't be an uncomplicated path to get what you want."

"What we want Hap."

"Hailey what I want I have right here in my arms. I don't wanna risk losing that."

"But Happy …"

"No Hailey enough okay?"

Hailey sighed. "Yeah okay Hap."

Hailey sat at the desk of the nurse's station her thoughts awash with the latest conversation with Happy about trying for a baby. She was tired of fighting him about it and knew she was going to have to push him hard to get him to change his mind. That was something she didn't want to have to do. She hated making him angry.

* * *

"You seem a little down in the dumps there Lass."

Hailey whipped her head up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, thick with an Irish accent. She found herself staring into a pair of grey blue eyes set into the face of a greying man who was still fairly attractive for his age.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know you?"

"How remiss of me. The name's Galen. And you are?"

"Hailey." She answered knowing that he already knew full well who she was. "This is the pediatric ward of the hospital. Was there a patient you were hoping to see?"

"No. I was directed here to find you actually. You wouldn't be Happy Lowman's old lady by chance would you?"

"Yes I am."

"And you wouldn't happen to know anything about the death of Clay Morrow?"

Hailey steeled herself against him. "No I wouldn't. Happy doesn't tell me about club stuff."

"So this wouldn't happen to be your gun? The gun that killed him?" He said holding up her colt that she hadn't seen since that day.

She shook her head nonchalantly. "No it wouldn't. I've never seen it before." She lied.

"Really? Because I'm sure I could have it lifted for prints."

"Go ahead. If it's not mine then it's not gonna have my prints on it is it?" She said knowing that whoever had disposed of her gun would have wiped it clean of her prints.

"So why've you got a constant tail Lass?"

"Happy worries about me."

"What reason does he have to worry about a pretty little thing like you?"

"Perhaps he's afraid a dapper Irishman like yourself will steal me away from him."

He smiled a half mouthed smile and raised his eyebrows at her. "Perhaps he is. So what is it that has you so down? I couldn't help but notice."

"It's personal."

"You sure it's not to do with the death of a certain Samcro member?"

"I told you Happy doesn't tell me about club stuff and I don't involve myself in it."

"That's a shame because I was really hoping you could shed some light on the mystery of Clay Morrow's death or should I say murder?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you what I don't know."

"No I don't spose ya can. Well chin up Lovey, whatever yer personal issue is, it can't be that bad."

And he was gone walking down the hallway to the elevator.

Hailey took a deep breath and held it before letting it out slowly.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked returning from her rounds. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah. I'm okay. Haven't seen any ghosts but just been questioned about one."

"Huh?"

"The Irish guy that their dealing with was just here asking me if I knew anything about Clay's death."

"And why would he think you did?"

"I have no idea, but Happy did warn me that he's pressing hard for answers."

"You sure you're okay? You look really shaken."

"Yeah I am a little."

"You wanna call Hap? He'd probably want to know about this."

"Yeah. I'll use my cell though." She said getting the burner Happy had given her for this very reason out of her bag.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Happy it's me."

"You're using the burner? What happened Princess?"

"Galen O'Shay was here. He's deadest sure it was me Hap." She said quietly already well away from Ava's earshot.

"We'll be right there Princess." He said hanging up.

Sure enough 15 minutes later the pediatric hallway was almost filled with Sons at least more than it had ever seen before.

"What did he say Hailey?" Jax asked.

"He knew who I was and he had my gun."

"Your old colt?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I said I'd never seen it before and he said he could have prints lifted off it."

"It'll be clean Princess. He was just tryin' to rattle you."

"Did you give him anythin' Doll?"

Hailey shook her head, _no._ "He was pressing real hard though."

Happy could tell how rattled she was and placed his arm around her not caring what any of her superiors might think. Hailey didn't care either at that moment.

"Alright we'll look into this Kiddo. Happy stay here till her shift ends. Hailey I want you to remember everything that he said to you so you can tell me later okay?"

"Okay Jax." She said resting her head against Happy's side.

"Tiggy, Church now. Call the others. Hap I'll come round later and fill you in." Jax said.

Happy nodded his acknowledgement before Jax and the others headed out.

"You okay Princess?"

"Yeah I think so."

"This means nothing okay Princess? He can't prove anything."

"He had my gun Hap! How?" She said fear in her voice.

"We'll find out baby but relax okay? I wiped it of your prints myself."

She was relieved to hear that it had been Happy to wipe it clean. He saw her noticeably relax at those words. "Get back to work okay? I'll be right here." He said sliding his hands down her thighs as he took a seat on the seating at the end of the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Ava asked as Hailey neared the nurse's station.

"Yeah. Just some stuff they have to take care of."

"Are you in danger? She asked motioning to Happy sitting at the end of the hall.

"They don't know. That's why Hap stayed."

"Hell. It's times like this that I really wonder why I stick around here." Ava sighed.

Hailey was at the end of her rounds when she heard Happy's cell ring at the end of the hallway. She couldn't keep her eyes off him and the hushed conversation he had with the person on the other end, no doubt Jax.

"Princess C'mere." He said when he was done.

"That was Jax." He said as she neared and pulled her toward him. "Galen's got nothin'. It wasn't even your gun just one exactly the same. He was just clutching a straws and you did good not giving him anythin'. His superiors are pressing him to make a deal regardless of who's in charge so he's agreed to stop pressing it."

"He has superiors?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah."

"Hell I don't ever wanna meet them."

"No you certainly don't Princess. But listen I'm not gonna let you lose me tailing you just yet but Jax reckons you're in the clear."

"Thanks Hap. Both for telling me and continuing to tail me."

"I know you feel safer when I'm around."

"I always have Hap."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews on chapter 10. I put it up in a bit of a rush when I had a few moments the other night as I wasn't sure how much of an opportunity I was going to get. As it stands now I'll probably have very little opportunity over the next couple of weeks, with the kids on school holidays and hubby working from home.**

 **Anyways this chapter is the first chapter in this story that is predominantly from Cass and Tig's perspective for obvious reasons. We'll get back to Happy and Hailey and a particular conversation that they** _ **need**_ **to have in the chapter after this one.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

With the impending threat that the Irish held over the club Tig and Cass moved their wedding forward. After the sale of her house went through Cass payed out all Dens' outstanding debts, including Samcro and the Niners. She had enough left over for her dreams to renovate the salon. She closed it for a fortnight in anticipation of a grand reopening upon returning from their honeymoon.

"Wow. It's looking better than I thought it would." Cassidy said looking at the glass wall behind the newly erected counter that now stood in the center of the salon. "Something arrived today." Stacey said waving a business card between her fingers. "Remind you of something?" she teased. Cassidy snatched it out of her fingers.

"My new cards." She breathed. "No sexy writing on the back of this one though." She said teasingly to Tig who stood beside her.

"Cassidy Trager." Tig read out aloud taking it from her hand. "In a few days' time baby, that's who you are."

"And I can't wait." She said resting her head against his side.

"You two are so cute!" Stacey commented.

"Cute? Not really a word I'd use to describe my bad ass biker." Cassidy smirked.

"Are you free this afternoon baby?" Tig asked sliding his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I think so." she replied.

"Good, you're coming with me." He said already dragging her to the door. "Oh and we're taking my bike."

"You say that like I don't trust you babe." She teased.

"Just shut up and come with me." He smiled.

He took her out to the reservation.

"This here is where we're gonna get hitched baby." He said watching her hang the spare helmet on his handlebars. "But first I should have done this a long time ago." He said pulling his gun from its holster at his side.

"What are you doing?" She asked an edge of nervousness in her voice.

"Relax!" He laughed. "If you're gonna be my old lady you need to learn how to shoot." He said handing her his pistol. "I didn't take you to the warehouse coz today I wanted it to be just us. I'll take you there another day so you can practice 'kay?"

She nodded allowing him to reach around her showing her how to hold his gun.

"Right now the safety is on." He placed his hand over hers. "You wanna turn it off like this." He coached, "and then once you take aim look down the side of the barrel for your target. See those tin cans I've placed up there on the fence? That's what you're aiming at." He took his hand away as she pulled the trigger and watched as one of the tin cans went flying.

He let her try a few more targets on her own, most of which she missed. He slowly guided her with a few more shots.

"Just slow it down baby there's no rush." He said as he gave his gun back to her to try again. Once she listened to his words and took them in she was a natural, hitting three cans in a row.

"That's it. Now you're reminding me of when I brought Hailey out here."

"You taught Hailey how to shoot?"

"Yeah, when she was about 13. Not long after her mom died. The kid needed to blow off steam I guess but she was a natural from the word go."

Cass laughed. "I guess it's in her blood."

"Sure is."

"She doesn't talk about her mom much. I mean I know she died when she was young but she's never said how."

"Brain cancer. It hit her real hard."

"Shit. That's really not fair. How old was Hailey?"

"She was 12."

"Wow. That's so young."

"Yeah. Anyway back to the lesson baby." He said feeling a little more confident in her ability and reaching inside his kutte to take out a smaller black pistol and placed it in her hands. "Now you can try it with your own."

"You're giving me a gun?"

"Consider it an early wedding present."

"You're so romantic aren't you babe?"

He smiled hearing her sarcasm. "You see baby in this little world of ours, and all the crazy shit that can happen in it, you may need to defend yourself." He said seriously. "I want to know you'll be safe if I'm not there."

She placed the gun aside and pressed him up against a tree, kissing him. "No one has ever taken the time to care as much about me as you do babe." He trailed his fingers through her hair that hung at the side of her face and kissed her back enveloping her in his arms.

* * *

She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered from that first day he'd laid eyes on her, as she walked down the aisle towards him. Her red hair hung loose and flowing down her back, just the way he liked it. A single white flower held it to one side. Her dress was long flowing satin that hugged to her hips and displayed just the right amount of cleavage. A smile crept across his face.

Hailey looked on resting her head against Happy's shoulder as the two exchanged their vows. There were still many amongst the Samcro family that still didn't quite believe that Tig was really taking a woman to be his wife but no one could dispute the fact that Cassidy was his perfect match.

Cassidy beamed as Tig slid her ring onto her finger and then said with that sexy smirk she'd grown to love, "I promise to treat you as good as my leather," and as a resounding chorus of every Samcro brother joined him, he continued "and ride you as much as my Harley." She smiled with pure joy before he swept her off her feet to kiss her.

Hailey giggled at hearing Happy's voice reciting so clearly beside her.

"You're not getting any ideas are ya Princess?" He asked her quietly.

"Nah Hap. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I'm yours."

"Good and I'm pretty sure I already ride you more than my Harley." He smirked.

"That you do Killer." She smirked back as he placed his arm around her.

* * *

"We did it baby." Tig said later as he held Cassidy close in his arms on the dance floor.

"We sure did." she looked up into his eyes and all she saw was love looking back at her.

"Excuse me kind Sir, may I cut in?" came a voice from over his shoulder.

"Daddy?" she asked incredulously.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this day did you Cassie?" her father beamed at her as Tig stepped aside handing his new wife over to her father.

"My pleasure," he said kissing Cassidy's cheek.

"I didn't hear from you. I assumed you weren't coming." she said.

"I wasn't missing your special day Cass and when I got a phone call from the lucky man himself, I knew this one was different."

"Tig called you?" she asked incredulous again. He simply nodded. She glanced across to where Tig was standing talking to Chibs. He never ceased to surprise her.

"Are you happy? Marrying into this, the life that comes with it?" he asked motioning around him.

"Yes Daddy. In a weird kind of way they're like a family to me".

"And Tig? From what I've heard he's somewhat an outlaw?"

"They all are Daddy." she laughed, "But Tiggy? He might seem rough on the exterior but inside he just needed to be loved. Come on, come talk to him. You'll see." she said leading him over to where Tig was talking to Chibs.

"Come dance with me while these two gentlemen get acquainted," she said placing her arm around Chibs waist.

"My pleasure sweetheart."

She locked lips with Tig momentarily. "Don't scare him." she whispered before Chibs whisked her away.

"You're stuck with the lot of us now sweetheart." Chibs said.

"I don't think I mind that."

"Tell me Cassidy. We're all a little intrigued still as to what made you stay."

"How do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong. You've got attitude to boot and you're perfect for Tiggy. Hell you even put Gemma in her place from what I hear but we never thought anyone could ground him the way you have."

"With the childhood I had I guess in a lot of ways I'm just as messed up as he is. He just needed someone to understand him."

"You've come out alright."

"I'm one of those people that's crying on the inside. I had a really fucked up childhood and not much in the way of family."

"Well you got a new family now sweetheart."

"Thanks Chibs. That means a lot."

"I mean it sweetheart. Every single one of the people you see here tonight is an important part of Samcro and now you are too."

Cassidy blushed looking around her at a sea of now very familiar faces. She caught sight of Jax laughing and playing with his boys while Gemma looked on. She saw Happy and Hailey off to one side seemingly with eyes only for each other. And the others too all at varying degrees of intoxication. A sea of happy faces that she did now count as her family.

"May I have my wife back?" Tig interrupted.

"Absolutely. You're a lucky man, brother." Chibs said clapping Tig on the back.

"Don't I know it, brother." He answered taking his new wife into his arms.

"How's things Mrs. Trager?" It felt so good holding her in his arms again.

"I'm ready to blow this joint Mr. Trager." She said pulling his lips down to her own.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He murmured his lips against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here we have the next promised chapter and much needed conversation between Happy and Hailey however forced! Hopefully Hailey and Happy are headed in the right direction. this chapter mostly follows conversation between many so i hope makes sense.**

Chapter 12:

"Morning Princess." Happy said as Hailey entered their kitchen her hair still wet from the shower.

"Morning Handsome." She said as he handed her a mug filled with coffee before returning to the stove to turn the bacon that sizzled away.

"What's made you all domesticated this morning?" Hailey asked as she sat at the kitchen counter.

"Am I not allowed to cook breakfast for my Old Lady?"

"Of course you can. I wasn't complaining."

"You should wear heels more often Princess."

"Ah so that's what this is? You're still all loved up from last night?"

"Perhaps," He said placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. "Heels are fuckin' sexy on you Princess."

"Especially when I leave them on?"

"Hell yeah." He said joining her at the counter.

"I can put them on again after breakfast if you've got time." She smirked at him.

"I reckon I can make time for that Princess."

She smiled.

"So Hap, I was thinking." She said changing the subject.

"Thinking about what?" He asked cautiously feeling sure he wasn't going to like the direction the conversation was going by the tone in her voice.

"About what the doctor said. He didn't exactly say that I can't have a baby just that the pregnancy would be high risk."

"Princess we are not having this conversation again."

"Yes we are Happy. I want to try for a baby."

"Princess, he said you could die."

"Could Happy, could! Could doesn't mean I will."

"So what you're saying is that you're willing to risk your life to have a baby?"

"Happy he said maternal mortality is incredibly rare."

"Rare doesn't mean it doesn't happen Hailey." He said taking his plate to the sink before he'd finished eating. She knew as soon as he started using her name that she was treading dangerously the more she pushed at him.

"I want to know what my options are Happy. He said what I have is treatable and pregnancy would be viable." She said calmly.

"Viable with the risk of death." He snapped.

"Happy …" she began only to have him cut her off.

"No Hailey. We're done. We are not having this conversation." He said slamming his coffee cup down on the counter in front of her coffee splashing over the bench. He gripped the edge of the kitchen counter, his knuckles going white.

"Yes we are." She said resolutely.

"Hailey …"

"Happy please. Can you just hear me out?" She said knowing that she was pushing him further than she should.

"I said no." He pushed himself away from the counter and stalked toward the front door.

"Happy, I'm not going to drop this." She continued to his back.

"What part of no don't you understand Hailey?" He said turning back towards her a dangerous look on his face, a look that had never before been directed at her.

"It's not just your decision Hap!" She fumed back she knew treading dangerously.

He stalked back toward her and pinned her hips to the edge of the bench. "Listen up little girl." He growled more menacingly at her than he had in a long time. "I will not let you risk your life for this."

She knew she should have been afraid of him in that moment but she never had been before. Even right back to their first encounter in Reno she knew she should have been afraid of him when he'd found out her true age but she hadn't been then either. She knew that what she was really battling with beneath his anger was his deep seated fear of losing her.

"Happy you are not going to lose me." She said calmly in the face of his anger.

"You don't know that Hailey." He said pushing away from her and heading back toward the door, perhaps knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Christ Happy! Neither do you!" She said growing frustrated again.

"I have to go." He said shrugging his kutte on. "Don't bring this up again."

He left slamming the door behind him.

Hailey sighed knowing that she would bring it up again. She placed her plate in the sink and went to get ready for work.

* * *

"You're quiet today." Ava commented.

"Happy and I fought this morning."

"About?"

"I want to try for a baby and he doesn't."

"Didn't you say you can't have kids?"

"We saw a specialist in Sacramento. I am able to have kids but I'd need surgery to repair some scarring that I have. If I were able to get pregnant after that there would be a lot of risks. He's focusing on the negative and won't even talk about it."

"He doesn't want to see you hurt any more I'd guess."

"I know that's where he's coming from but he won't even consider the options. He stormed out of the doctor's office as soon as he mentioned that there was a risk I could die."

"I can't say I blame him for that."

"Risk doesn't mean it's a certainty."

"No it doesn't but it's a risk he's not willing to take."

"And he does stuff every day that puts his life at risk. How is that fair?"

"True. Did you mention that?"

"He wouldn't let me. He cut me off and stormed out of the house this morning before I could."

"Try again. I'm sure you'll be able to talk him around if this really means that much to you."

"I hope so." Hailey sighed. Before changing the subject.

"So is Happy gonna be doing any ink on you soon?"

"If you mean a crow, no not likely."

"What? How come?"

"I broke things off with Juice last night."

"At the wedding? How come?"

"I just can't do it like you do Hailey. The club, Gemma, everything I just can't do it."

"But I thought you said you loved him."

"I do but not the club side of him and he's been different since Clay died. Really edgy and not himself."

"How did he take it?"

"Okay I think. He tried to convince me otherwise of course but I told him I'm just not cut out for life with the club."

"Shit. You guys seemed so happy together last night."

"I know. I really do love him Hailey but it shouldn't be so hard besides I'm thinking of moving back home."

"And where's that?"

"New York."

"Really? Wow. I had no idea! What in the world brought you to Charming?"

"I moved here for a guy and it didn't work out but I already had this job and everything else was going so well so I decided to stay but my dad is sick so I'm moving back."

"When?"

"In a few weeks. I'm gonna put my resignation in this week."

"Holy hell Ava. Talk about dropping a bombshell on me!"

"Sorry."

"Working here won't be the same without you."

"Thanks. I promise I'll keep in touch though okay?"

"You'd better."

"I will. I wanna know if you succeed in convincing Happy Lowman to have a baby."

* * *

"This is the life Baby." Tig said as he pulled Cassidy back to his side.

"I could get used to having you all to myself, Babe."

"I'll bet you could." He said bringing her lips to meet his. It was nearing midday and Cassidy had lost count of how many times they'd had sex since arriving at the hotel the night before.

"So do you think perhaps we should get up and make the most of being outside of Charming for a few days?"

"I reckon I can make the most of it right here." He said running his hand up her back.

"You know what I mean Tiggy. I wanna go out and just be normal regular people for a change."

"You sayin' I'm not normal?" He joked.

"You know what I mean. I wanna walk down the street with you without everyone doing a double take because of your leather and without everyone looking at me like I'm some crazy biker whore."

"You're my crazy biker whore though."

She giggled and slapped him playfully. "You're impossible Alex Trager."

"Yet somehow you still love me."

"C'mon let's get up and go grab some lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

"You know that spanner never did anything to you right?" Jax said as Happy threw the spanner he'd been using across the garage.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"What's got you so wound up?"

"Hailey. She was pushin' my buttons this morning."

"How so?"

"She wants to try for a kid despite bein' told it could kill 'er."

"Could doesn't mean it will Hap."

"Don't go takin' her side."

"You remember when Abel was born? How sick he was?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes you just gotta have faith that things are gonna work out."

"So I gotta have faith that my Old Lady won't die bringin' my kid into this world? And what if she does?"

"Hap what's life without risk?"

"Boring."

"Exactly. We take risks every day. She has faith that you're gonna come home to her every night."

"Yeah I guess you're right Pres."

"She's been through so much heartache Hap. She's lost her whole family. Who could blame her for wanting to take a risk in creating a new one?"

"Yeah." Happy said glancing up to see Hailey's car drive into the lot. "Thanks for the chat Jax." He said rising to go across the lot to her.

"Princess." He said as he approached. She knew his use of the nickname meant he'd calmed down.

"You're not gonna bite my head off anymore?" She asked.

"Nah. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that this morning."

"So that means we can talk about it?"

"Yeah, let's head inside." He said placing his arm around her shoulders as he led her inside.

"So talk baby." He said as they sat on the couch adjacent to the bar.

"I wanna make another appointment with the doctor in Sacramento."

"He was a tool, Princess."

"You only say that because you didn't like how close he was to my privates."

He gave her a look that meant he acknowledged that she was right. "Fine. But why?"

"I just want to know what my options are and then maybe we could go from there." She said cautiously.

"And what if you get pregnant? What then?"

"We take each day as it comes. He said if I was high risk I'd have the best care available."

"So I just gotta have faith in the fact that you won't die?"

"Yeah I guess so. I have faith in the fact that you'll come home to me every night Hap and believe me some days that's not easy."

"A'right. Make the appointment and we'll go from there."

"Thank you Happy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We got problems Hap." Jax interrupted them as he led Lyla into the clubhouse.

"Oh my God!" Hailey exclaimed. "Ly what happened?" She ran to the woman's side.

"I just wanted to make some extra cash to send to Mary to help out with the kids. Ima came across this new studio operating in town and said they were paying big money. It turned out to be torture porn."

"Holy shit." Hailey said looking to Jax and Happy.

"We gotta shut this down bro." Happy said.

Jax nodded. "Hailey call Gemma to come give you hand patching Lyla up. Hap we're gonna need Tig in on this."

"He's on his honeymoon Jax. Cass will hate you." Hailey remarked as she wiped gently across a cut above Lyla's eye.

"So be it. Hap call him."

Happy nodded. "I gotta go Princess." He said kissing the top of her head as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Stay safe, baby."

"You have my word Princess."

* * *

"How are you feeling baby?" Gemma asked Lyla as she arrived at the clubhouse.

"I'll be okay Gemma." Lyla answered.

"That was some nasty shit to get involved in."

"You're telling me. I wouldn't have gone near the place had I known what it was."

"Alright Ly. I want you to take these and go get some rest." Hailey said placing some sleeping pills in Lyla's hand. She knew she was still incredibly worked up from what had happened to her and would need the assistance to sleep.

"What about Piper? I have to pick him up from school."

"We can take care of him sweetie. You just do what Hailey said."

Lyla nodded and headed toward the apartment without further complaint.

Hailey sighed. "Things just never stop around here do they?"

"No baby, they don't." Gemma answered.

"I'll bet Cass is fuming right now."

"She's not happy that's for sure but she's one of the most well-adjusted Old Lady's to ever come through those doors. She understands that the club comes first for Tig."

"That's what most struggle with I spose. I know that was Ava's problem."

"She was good for Juice. It's a shame she could never get her head around the club. I'm glad Doc is out of the picture though."

Hailey couldn't help but smile. "So she's well and truly out of the picture?"

"Yeah. She took a job up in Oregon that's keepin' 'er busy. Too busy to come back to see those boys which suits me just fine."

"I never had the chance to ask you something Gemma."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I just wondered how you felt about what happened to Clay?" Hailey asked cautiously not sure what the matriarch knew of the truth behind her estranged husband's death.

"He'd been running this club in the wrong direction for a long time Hailey. When Jax took over the presidency I think I knew then that his time was coming soon. To be honest I don't know why Jackson didn't finish him off when he was laid up in the hospital."

"You know I can't help thinking that maybe things would be different had Tara not found those letters."

"Truth be told Hailey they probably would be but the past can't be changed. So much blood has been spilled from what she dredged up she's lucky Jax let her walk away. Anyway the boys are with Nero and I know he has some things to get sorted with Jax later. You right to hold down the fort here?"

"Yeah Gem. Are you able to pick up Piper too?"

"Yeah sweetie. I will. Tell Lyla I've taken him to my place when she wakes up."

Hailey nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Does Cass hate you for cutting the honeymoon short?" Hailey asked Tig as they all entered the clubhouse later that afternoon.

"She ain't happy that's for sure." He answered.

"Hap, you got a minute?"

"We're headed into chapel baby. Make it quick."

"I made the appointment. Earliest I could get was a month from now."

"Wow. Doctor Popularity ain't he?"

"It means he's good Happy."

"Alright. We'll go along and see what he says."

"Thank you Hap."

"I'd do anything for you Princess, if it makes you happy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 ** _One month later …_**

"Ms. Winston I'm glad you decided to come back." The doctor said from across his desk casting a glance a Happy who sat her side, a foreboding look in his dark eyes.

Hailey looked across to Happy and reached her hand across to take his in hers, the menace in his gaze melting away as he saw how much him doing this, being here, meant to her.

"We just want to know what our options are and whether or not you think I'd be able to have a baby after any treatment."

"Certainly. The scarring that you have is within the mild range and is most certainly treatable. The chances of a live birth from a pregnancy after that are also very high."

"And what about her?" Happy piped up his voice deep and his tone short. "How likely is it that she'll survive it?"

"I said last time you were here Mr. Lowman that the incidence of maternal mortality is rare. Hailey will receive the highest level of prenatal care and every precaution and measure will be taken to ensure both her and the baby are taken care of." He said in a very reassuring tone. It still amazed Hailey how composed he was in Happy's presence.

She could feel his anxiousness coming off him in waves and knew that to anyone else he came across as incredibly intimidating when he was this anxious. Hailey squeezed his hand and cast him a reassuring smile before speaking. "So what are our options?"

The doctor spent the next 20 minutes explaining the procedure that would need to be undertaken in order to restore Hailey's fertility. It was a day procedure that would take no more than an hour and could be performed in the doctor's office under a local anesthetic. Despite not liking how invasive it sounded Happy could tell Hailey was considering it.

"So what do you think Princess?" He asked her, when the doctor was done.

"I think I want to go ahead with it Hap." Hailey answered him. He saw the resolute look in her eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"When can we start Doc?" He asked.

"Whenever you're ready. You can make an appointment for the procedure today before you leave. You'll need a follow up appointment a week later and depending on the success rate of the procedure, possibly more surgery after that."

Hailey nodded. "Okay and if I need more surgery it'll be the same procedure again?"

"Yes. But given the mildness of your condition Miss Winston the likeliness of you needing a second procedure is low. And once it's confirmed that the procedure is successful it is recommended that you wait an additional three to six months before trying to fall pregnant."

"Okay." Hailey nodded. "We'll think about it." She said looking across to Happy.

"You have very high odds for success Miss Winston. I hope I'll be seeing you again soon." He said looking across to Happy who he knew was the one he needed to convince rather than Hailey.

"Like I said, we'll think about it. Thank you." Hailey said rising from her seat.

"You don't intend to do any thinking about it do you Princess?" Happy asked as they left the doctor's office and headed over to the receptionist.

She shook her head. "I want to do this Hap."

"Okay." He sighed knowing that once she had her mind made up about something she wasn't going to back down. "We may as well make the appointment now I guess."

"So another appointment?" The receptionist asked, clearly intimidated once again by Happy's gruff nature.

Hailey nodded. "Okay I have on the system here that you will need a longer appointment next time." She said scrolling through screens on her computer in front of her. "I can fit you in a week from now at 10am."

"Can you make that time Hap?" Hailey asked knowing that tensions were rising with the Irish again.

"I'll make sure I can Princess. Book it in." He added to the receptionist whose fingers tapped nervously away at her keyboard.

He looked across at Hailey on the drive back to Charming. Her sweet contented nature had returned, her moodiness of the past two months since their last appointment gone. He took her hand in his and could tell she was nervous about the procedure she was to have next week, but despite that, she was happy.

"Thank you Hap." She said quietly.

"I know how much this means you Princess." He said meeting the content sparkle in her steel blue eyes before returning his eyes to the road.

* * *

 ** _One week later …_**

"You feeling okay Princess?" Happy asked as they drove toward the lot.

"Yeah just a little lightheaded from the anesthetic." She answered resting her head against the back of the seat.

"I tell ya if I have to watch him that close to you again he won't be around to brag about how good he is much longer."

"Relax Happy. He's just doing his job."

"And I often wonder about the motives of men that go into that field of work."

Hailey couldn't help but giggle as they pulled up into the lot that was a hive of activity with a pending lockdown.

"So what's the lockdown for?" Hailey asked as Happy helped her out despite her insistence that she felt fine.

"Irish, Princess. This meet today may not be too friendly."

"What's she doing here?" Hailey asked noticing Wendy at one of the picnic tables playing with Abel.

"She was in town and Jax wanted to keep her safe with the lockdown. I think he's having second thoughts about her."

"Is she still clean?"

"As far as I know."

"Well she was always okay until she became a junkie."

* * *

Cassidy was torn. She had no idea which way to go. Lockdown meant she was to stay at the clubhouse for her own protection but she also had something else she needed to take care of.

Her cell phone buzzed as she waited in the hospital waiting room. Tig again. Shit. She knew he was going to be angry. Real angry. Not turning up for lockdown was a huge deal but she knew she wouldn't be able to reschedule her appointment at the hospital for anytime soon and it needed to be soon.

"Is everybody in?" Jax asked.

"No. Cassidy. She's not fuckin' here." Tig growled.

"I thought you were bringing her."

"I was but she insisted on following. She should have been here by now."

"You tried calling her?"

"She's not answering."

"You think something's wrong?"

"Nah. She has something else going on. She's being a stubborn bitch. Lock it down."

"You sure? Your Old Lady is out there somewhere Tig."

"Stubborn bitch'll turn up when she's ready. I'll have Gemma call her. Whatever she has going on she's keeping it from me." His eyes burned with fury.

* * *

"Thank you." Cassidy beamed as she spoke to the receptionist after her appointment. "I'll have to give you a call to make the next appointment."

"Certainly, Mrs. Trager. You take care of yourself now."

"I will," she smiled as she left. Her cell buzzed again from her bag. Shit. She was going to be in so much trouble. Lockdown had started over an hour ago. She looked at the caller ID. Gemma.

She sighed as she answered. "Hi Gemma."

"Where in the hell are you? Tig is furious baby." Came her answer.

"I know. I knew he would be. I'm on my way in now."

"You wanna tell me what you've been doing?"

"I had to keep an appointment at the hospital. I couldn't reschedule it."

"The hospital? Is everything okay baby?"

"Yes. Everything is okay. More than okay in fact."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're …" Gemma trailed off and Cass knew that someone else must have been in earshot but she knew what the Samcro matriarch had been about to ask her.

"Yes. I am" she answered. "Tell Tig I'm safe and I'll be there soon."

She snapped her phone shut as she got into her car.

* * *

She pulled up in the lot a short time later. Tig, eyes filled with fury was there to meet her. "Do you not understand lockdown baby?' he growled at her as she walked across the lot from her car.

"Tiggy I had to do something."

"Had to do something? Cassidy are you fucking stupid? Do you know what it looks like when it's my stubborn little bitch that doesn't show up for lockdown?"

She slapped him clear across his cheek.

"No Alex! I'm not stupid." No woman had ever successfully slapped him. "And don't ever call me that again." She snapped.

His cheek still stung as she sat on the table outside the clubhouse door, her feet resting on the seat.

"Tell me where you were." he growled placing one hand on her shoulder squeezing it hard, the other rubbing at his cheek.

"I went out for an appointment at the hospital, a scan." She took his hand from her shoulder and held it waiting until the fury in his eyes calmed before she continued. "Babe, you're gonna be a daddy."

"I'm what?" he asked incredulously. "You know that hasn't worked out so well in the past."

"We'll make it work babe. I promise." She took his hand and placed it against her belly.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"It's early. Only about five weeks." She answered.

"Shouldn't this have been something we discussed?" He still wasn't completely calm and the tone of his voice was somewhat menacing.

"What we should have done is been more cautious on our wedding night." She said softly, almost seductively.

He half chuckled, his eyes finally relaxing to a softer shade of blue as he said "Yeah, true. But I wouldn't change a thing about that night."

"So am I forgiven? For breaking lockdown I mean."

"You should have had an escort baby. Next time tell me and I'll take you." He said seriously as he kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go inside."

"Are we telling them all yet?" she asked quietly as she slid down from the table. He pushed the clubhouse door open for them both, the other arm snugly around her waist.

"Let's not for a bit."

"I think Gemma knows. She guessed when I spoke to her on the phone earlier." she said seeing Gemma come towards them as the door closed.

"So were you telling me what I think you were earlier?" she asked Cassidy quietly as she approached them.

"Yes. But we wanna keep it quiet for a bit." Cassidy answered smiling.

"Your secret's safe with me. You both good with it?" her question was directed more towards Tig.

"Yeah. We're good. A little unexpected but good."

Gemma smiled. "I think you'll get it right with this one Baby."

"Thanks Gem. I think I need a drink."

He led Cassidy to the bar.

"Whiskey straight thanks Chuckie and something non-alcoholic for my lady."

Chuckie gave them both a sideways glance but said nothing. Tig suddenly couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "Fuck it. You good if I let the cat out the bag baby?" She nodded. "Yeah," She answered loving the excitement she saw in his eyes.

"Alright everybody listen up!" Tig stood behind Cassidy as he spun her round on her stool to face the room.

"Cassidy and I have a little announcement. In about, what would you say Baby, seven months, a little more?"

She nodded.

"In about seven months there's gonna be a little Trager running around."

The congratulations flowed and lockdown turned into a celebration.

A little before 8pm Cassidy snuggled against him on the couch as they spoke to Juice and Bobby.

"You cool with this brother?" Bobby asked Tig.

"Yeah, I think with the help of this fine old lady of mine I can get it right this time".

She smiled. He still rarely used the OL term and she knew that when he did it was a big thing for him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hailey okay babe?" Cassidy said hoping that their news hadn't upset her. She knew she and Happy were having fertility issues.

"Sure Baby." He said letting his fingers linger across her hand momentarily.

"Hey Hail." Cassidy said sitting next to her where she sat across the room with Happy and Chibs.

"Hey, congratulations." The younger girl said with a beaming genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks." Cassidy responded. "Listen Hailey are you really okay with this?"

"With what? You and Tig having a baby? Of course. I'm happy for you both."

"I just mean you know with the problems you and Happy are having I don't want you to feel jaded or like I'm doing this to hurt you."

"Cass stop. Never would I think that. Happy and I are having a few problems but we're working through it and if the treatments I'm having are successful then hopefully we'll be able to give your little person a playmate someday but don't feel bad about it Cass. I really am happy for you."

Cassidy smiled. "Thanks Hailey that means a lot."

Chibs rose from where he was sitting opposite Happy. "I tell ya Cass, Hailey here is built of steel. There is nothing that she won't bounce back from."

Hailey grinned. "I think that's a compliment."

"Sure is Lovey." He answered her as he made his way across to the bar where Jax was talking with Chuckie and holding up a pen in what seemed to be confusion.

Hailey looked around the room to find Wendy nearby with Thomas in her arms. She smiled at her supposing that perhaps she always had been a better choice for Jax.

She cast her attention back to Chibs and Jax at the bar and didn't miss the glance exchanged between the pair.

"Shit!" Chibs said.

"Everybody out now". Jax yelled.

* * *

The seconds before 8pm were a blur.

Wendy, still holding Thomas frantically got Jax's attention. "Abel's sleeping in your old room."

"I got him." Came Jax response as he raced to the back of the clubrooms where Abel slept. Happy being closest to her sheltered Wendy out, pulling Hailey along behind him. Tig and Cass and all of the others followed racing through the clubhouse door across the lot to safety. As the clubhouse began to blow Happy held Wendy back as she struggled to move forward knowing that Jax and Abel were still inside. At the last second Jax' silhouette, Abel in arms sprinting towards them. As fire took hold Chibs followed.

"Oh thank god." Wendy muttered as she pulled Jax towards her wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on Abel's cheek.

Hailey didn't fail to miss how well Wendy seemed to be fitting back in as they all stood looking back as a fireball engulfed the place they all called home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"It was my fault wasn't it?" Hailey asked as she lay back against the pillows.

"What Princess?" Happy asked as he checked his phone for what seemed the millionth time.

"The clubhouse blowing up. It was because I killed Clay right?" She asked. It had been a week since that night and after salvaging what they could and using Gemma's as a base for a few days, they were now based out of Scoops and Sweets much to the delight of the local kids who loved the free candy Chuckie gave out.

"Princess, no. It wasn't your fault. The Irish still don't know who killed him and they don't like not getting their way. They also like to blow shit up." He said rolling over to face her and run his hand down her side. "They probably would have done it anyway, Clay or no Clay."

"But," She began but Happy wouldn't let her finish.

"Drop it babe. No one blames you for anything that's happened in the last few weeks. If the Irish blowing up the clubhouse had anything to do with you killing Clay it woulda happened over a month ago. They just wanted to get our attention and let us know they mean business. Now I thought we came up here to forget all the Charming shit?" He asked.

"Yeah Hap. We did." She agreed.

Lord knows how but she had finally convinced him to take a few days away from the club and so here they were up at the cabin. It hadn't been her first choice but it was good to have him alone and away from Charming. Time to themselves was exactly what they needed after the stresses they'd been under recently.

"How are you feeling anyhow?" Happy asked.

"Okay."

"What did the doc say this morning?" He hadn't had a chance to ask her how her follow up appointment had gone that morning. They'd left for the cabin as soon as she'd gotten back. It had been the only appointment that he hadn't attended. He'd wanted to catch up on anything club related since she was pulling him away from it.

"He said that the surgery was successful and I wouldn't need any follow up procedures. I've got a checkup appointment in three months and if things are still good then we can start trying."

"You're sure this is what you wanna do Princess?"

"Yes Happy."

"There are still no guarantees you'll be able to get pregnant."

"I know Hap."

"I just don't want you pinning all your hopes on this Princess."

"Quit worrying about me alright? I'll be fine either way. I just wanna try."

"Okay baby. C'mere." He said pulling her towards him.

"Is there a reason we both still have clothes on?" She asked.

He smirked. "I can fix that."

* * *

Hailey woke the next morning, her face buried in the pillows rather than against the hardness of Happy's chest like she'd grown used to. She spread her arm out next to her to find the bed beside her empty. She roused herself enough to see he was sitting at the end of the bed phone at his ear.

He snapped it shut as he turned to find her awake.

"Sorry Princess. We gotta head back."

"Why?" She complained.

"Shit's hitting the fan again baby."

She sighed. "Have we at least got time for a quickie?"

He prowled up the bed toward her on all fours, dragged his hand teasingly up the inside of her thigh before sliding his fingers into her.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, yeah Baby." She moaned as he met her lips with his own.

* * *

Happy and Hailey arrived back at Scoops just in time to witness a complete showdown between Wendy and Tara.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wendy growled.

"I came to check on my boys when I heard the clubhouse blew up." Tara answered her staunchly.

"Last time I checked they weren't your first concern." Wendy snarled.

"Oh and I suppose they're yours you junkie whore?" Tara snarled back.

"Yeah, since Jax kicked your sorry ass out they are."

"They are my boys and I will always put their welfare first regardless of what goes on between me and Jax." Tara argued.

"Ah correction." Wendy interjected. "Only one of them is yours and since you didn't put up a fight when you left nearly three months ago I dare say he has forgotten you."

Tara fumed at Wendy's words. "Where are they?"

"They're with Gemma right now. Did you wanna go say hello?" Wendy snarled her words laced heavily with sarcasm.

Tara snapped and launched her fist into Wendy's nose.

"You bitch!" Wendy snarled as she put her hand to the blood that dripped from her nose before grabbing a handful of Tara's hair.

"Alright ladies!" Happy interrupted stepping between them. "Break it up!" He said as he separated the two and held them back from each other one at the end of each arm.

"Tell this bitch she's not welcome around here anymore Hap." Wendy snarled.

"How about we let Jax figure out where she stands. Hailey get my cell from my kutte and call Jax. Have him come sort these two out."

Hailey did as she was told but not before throwing her own two cents worth at Tara.

"It took you a week to come down and check on them? Great mother you are." She spat as she used Happy's cell to dial Jax's number.

"Hap. You back yet?" Jax answered on the other end.

"It's Hailey and yeah we're back. You might wanna get back to Scoops and calm the shit storm that's erupted between the two women in your life. Tara's back."

"Shit. Hap's on damage control?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

"Alright. See you soon"

"Jax is on his way back. Do you think perhaps you could lay off Wendy's face long enough for me to check what damage you've done?" Hailey snarled at Tara as she snapped Happy's phone shut and put it back in his kutte.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay away?" Jax fumed as he entered Scoops to find Tara sitting at the counter on one of the stools.

"I came to check on my boys when I heard the clubhouse that you are no doubt practically raising them out of blew up."

"A week later? I see you've got your priorities straight then."

"I want to see them Jax."

"Oh you want to see them. Okay c'mon. I'll take you to them. Don't expect them to be thrilled to see you. Follow me." Jax said heading back to his bike that he just parked.

Hailey watched from where she sat patching Wendy up. "It's not broken." She said wiping blood from the side of her nose. "She gave you a mighty fine shiner though."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Wendy commented.

"What's she doing here?" Gemma asked Jax as Tara pulled up in the driveway behind his bike.

"She heard about the clubhouse and wanted to check in on them."

"Took 'er sweet time." Gemma commented.

"Gemma." Tara greeted her coming up behind Jax.

"I hear you wanna see my grandkids."

"You mean my sons?"

"You lost the right to call them that when you screwed this club over."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah c'mon in." She said stoically. "This should be interesting." She added under her breath to Jax, knowing that he'd told Abel the truth about his parentage.

Tara walked across Gemma's lounge room to where Thomas and Abel played, Abel playing peek-a-boo with his younger brother.

"Hey guys." Tara greeted them. Abel just stared and Thomas had a look of confusion on his little face.

"Look at you both. You're getting so big." Tara continued. She leant down to pick Thomas up who immediately started crying. Tara looked shocked but said nothing as Jax took him from her arms, soothing him almost instantly.

"You gonna say hello to Mommy Abel?"

"You're not my Mommy. Wendy is."

Tara's heart dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. "You didn't think to tell me that you told him that?"

"Wendy and I figured he was going to find out sooner or later and you weren't around to discuss it with."

"You could have told me!"

"How? You left no forwarding details. No contact number."

"You know where I work."

"I shouldn't have to contact your work to discuss my children."

"Oh so you're not even acknowledging them as mine now?"

"They clearly don't know you anymore."

"I can't do this. I just can't." Tara turned and left trying her best to hide her tears.

"Well that went well." Gemma said sarcastically. "Why'd you bring 'er here?"

"Like I said, she wanted to see them and after she made a mess of Wendy's face over it I think she needed to know where she stands in their lives."

"Fair enough."

"Is Mommy okay?" Abel asked.

"Yeah buddy. Aunt Hailey made her better."

"Where is she?"

"She's over at Scoops buddy. You want Granma to bring you over and get you some ice cream?"

Abel nodded his head and even Thomas' little face lit up at the word.

Gemma laughed. "I'll get them sorted and be a few minutes behind you." She said to Jax.

"Sure Mom." He said kissing her cheek and ruffling both boys hair before he went out to his bike to find Tara sitting in her car crying. She rolled down her window when she saw him approach.

"I'm sorry things have worked out this way Jax." She said.

"I'm sorry too Tara but I just can't forgive all the secrets and lies anymore."

"The only time I ever lied to you was with those letters."

"And look at everything that's happened since, Tara."

"I didn't know all that would happen."

"Maybe not but showing them to Piney? That was your biggest mistake. That's what started the shit storm we're in the middle of right now."

"I know Jax. I just wish that I could make it up to you. I was wrong to agree to leave so quickly. I mean the boys? They don't even know me anymore. I want to be part of their lives Jax."

"To be honest Tara, I asking you to leave had been coming for a long time. I don't think we should ever have gotten married in the first place."

"That hurts Jax."

"It's how I feel. If you wanted to be a part of the boy's lives then you should have made more of an effort."

"I'm sorry. I should have let you know where to reach me."

"They don't know you anymore Tara and I'm beginning to think I don't either. The woman I loved would have done anything to keep those boys in her life but instead you've been gone for three months without so much as a word to them and you suddenly turn up expecting to be let back into their lives?"

"They could have died last week Jax!"

"They didn't die Tara because every member of that club would put their lives first to save them which is more than you were here to do."

"So what's with Wendy being back? You screwing her?"

"She's around for the boys. What she and I do is none of your business."

"I love you Jax. Everything I did was to protect you. I only told Piney about those letters because I wanted advice. He's was the only one aside from Clay who was around then."

"It's too late Tara. You wanted out of Charming. You got it."

"I'm sorry Jackson this isn't how I wanted us to end up but you're right. I don't want to end up stuck here in Charming."

"Then you'd better head back to your dream job then."

Tara's eyes flicked over Jax's shoulder to Gemma who was bringing the boys out to head over to Scoops.

"She always did like Wendy better."

Jax didn't say anything in return.

"I'll go Jax. I won't come back. But please let them know that I love them and maybe if I could have a photo once in a while?"

Jax nodded. "Goodbye Tara."

He stepped away from the car as she put it into reverse and began rolling out the driveway.

"She gonna be a problem?" Gemma asked as she closed the door of her Caddy after clipping the boys in.

"Nah. She's headed back to Oregon." Jax said almost sadly.

"You've made the right choice Jackson."

He gave her a sad smile. "I hope so Mom. I'll see you at Scoops in a few okay?"

"Sure baby."

She watched as her son rode out of the driveway knowing that he had just said his final goodbye to his first love.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's the deal. I know where this story ends but at this point I'm not real sure on how it gets there and right now I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block. This is the last chapter I have possibly for a while. Please keep your reviews coming in. They inspire me which is exactly what i need right now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Mommy okay?" Abel asked as he entered Scoops and saw Wendy sitting in one of the booths opposite Hailey. Hailey was surprised to hear him refer to Wendy that way but she saw the way her face warmed at the little boy's words.

"Yeah, baby. Mommy's okay." She answered him ruffling his hair. She saw Hailey's surprised smile across from her. "Let me guess. Daddy promised you ice cream?" She continued. Abel nodded a wide smile spreading across his face.

"C'mon then. Let's see what there is." Wendy said rising from the booth and across to behind the counter.

"Hap, where's everybody else?" Jax asked his SAA who sat at the counter.

"On their way." Happy answered heading across to them as Jax slid into the booth opposite Hailey.

"What's going on with you and Wendy?" Hailey asked.

"She's cleaned herself up since Abel was born and she has been great with the boys since Tara left."

"Anything else going on?" Hailey pressed.

"Not yet sticky beak. I can see why you and Ope butted heads so much if you were all up in his shit like this."

"I prod because I care Jax. Opie knew that. I want you and those boys to be happy and if Wendy makes that happen then so be it. I know Gemma always preferred her over Tara, except when she got messed up on drugs of course."

Jax nodded. "Yeah I'm beginning to realize that. Seems I'm the last to." He said casting his attention across to Happy who'd joined them. Happy didn't say anything in response but Jax could tell that he agreed with the words he had just uttered.

"Hap. I'll fill you in on the meet this morning if you're alright for Hailey to hear?"

"Yeah. There's not much I don't tell 'er."

"Right. Well they've agreed to let us out of the gun trade so long as we secure new distributors and take none of the profits."

Happy nodded. "Are we able to do that?"

"It depends on how willing they are to work with who we have. They're not real keen on the Chinese and they refuse to work with black."

"Doesn't make sense that we are. We put Clay's death on black."

"True but Clay was no longer affiliated with the club."

"I don't like black involvement Jax. It could too easily unravel and reveal who really killed Clay." He heard Hailey's sharp intake of breath from beside him.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. August Marks was arrested for Clay's death. Our dealings now are with Tyler and the One Niners." Jax said resolutely to Happy but giving Hailey a meaningful look.

"And when the case falls apart because there's no evidence? Roosevelt will start circling us again."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Our number one priority is keeping family safe Pres."

"And it will remain so. We've always protected our own Hap. Nothing changes." Jax reassured.

Happy nodded still not seeming fully convinced.

"Aside from securing new distribution ties we also need legitimate cash flow and fast." Jax continued.

"Did Nero come through?"

"Yeah. It needs to go to the table and it will take a while to set in motion. We need something else in the meantime."

"What about this place?" Hailey piped up from beside Happy.

Both men looked at her like she had screws in her head. "You mean make it into a legit Ice-cream shop again?" Jax asked.

"Why not?"

"Samcro running an Ice cream shop? The townsfolk are gonna love that Princess." Happy said sarcastically.

"That's just it Hap. They probably will. You weren't here before it closed down but Jax can attest to how good it was. The kids around here already love the free candy that Chuckie's been giving out. Why not expand on that and make it into an Ice cream parlor again? It might be the perfect way to fall into the town's good books."

"She has a point Hap. This was a well-loved hangout in its day which is something that Charming really lacks nowadays."

"Who'd run it? I'm sure we've got other matters to deal with than running an Ice cream shop."

"I'm sure Chuckie would take up most of it happily and I've no doubt the rest of us could help out. I would when I'm not working and Wendy perhaps?"

"We can put it to a vote Hap. See what the others think."

"See what we think of what brother?" Chibs said coming through the door with the others filing in behind him.

"I'll fill you in upstairs." Jax answered, "C'mon." He said leading the way up the stairs to the chapel.

"Head home if you want Princess." Happy said kissing her cheek as he stood up.

"I can't. I don't have my car here."

"Head down the street and see Cass." He said grabbing a handful of her auburn curls and pulling her lips to his.

"Can I see if she can fit me in for a haircut?"

"Sure. Don't cut too much off." He said dragging his fingers through it before letting her go and heading upstairs to join the others.

* * *

"So Irish aside we have a few other things that need to come to the table. Legitimate earning." Jax said after they'd hatched a plan to get out of guns and away from the ties of the Irish. "Nero is keen to move forward with Diosa and there is a warehouse out in Stockton available for lease perfect for rebuilding a porn studio."

"We're heading back into porn?" Tig asked an amused smile on his face.

Jax nodded. "Lyla wants to head it up as producer. Gets her away from the front of the camera like she's been wanting so it means a better life for her and Piper."

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said.

"So who's in?"

A resounding yay echoed around the table.

"There's one other thing that Hailey suggested." Jax continued. "Getting this place up and running again."

"Porn, bikers and ice cream hardly go hand in hand." Tig said skeptically.

"Perhaps not but she has a point. This place made a good turnover in its heyday. It could turn out well."

"Who'd run it?"

"Chuckie I'm sure would be more than willing and Hailey offered to help out too. Prospects can help too."

"I spose we could give it a go." Chibs said. "How much would Hailey be willin' to help out Hap?"

"She's cut down on her shifts at the hospital but that's cos of all the medical shit she's been goin' through. She shouldn't take much else on but I know she will if we asked her to."

"I think between her and Chuckie this place could help get us back into the townsfolk's graces more than just offering free candy on occasion." Jax said.

"So are we going for it?"

"It's something we got nothin' to lose on." Happy added.

"Vote?"

"Yay."

* * *

"Congratulations Princess. You got yourself an Ice cream parlor to run." Happy said as he came downstairs and spied her sitting at the counter.

"What? I didn't say I'd run the place!" She protested.

"You more or less volunteered before, baby." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Get Chuckie on board and I'm sure it will work out. Prospects'll do anything you ask 'em to also."

"Where is Chuckie?"

"Probly in the office. Jax asked him to clear it out."

"Okay. So when do guys want it fully operational?"

"As soon as you can get it going Princess. It gives you something to do aside from worrying about all the baby stuff."

"I haven't been worrying about it."

"Like hell you haven't Princess. You know I can read you like a book."

"It's just hard Hap. I mean I'm happy for Cass and Tig but I didn't know watching them enjoy it all would be so hard."

"If it's meant to be then it'll happen Princess. No good worryin' about it 'kay?"

"Yeah I know."

"Chuckles where are ya?" Chibs said loudly as he came down the stairs and banged on the office door.

Chuckie emerged from it looking a little nervous as always.

"Yer goin' into business with Hailey and getting' this place runnin' again."

"I accept that." Chuckie answered.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Chuckie if you and I are gonna work together on this you're vocabulary needs to expand!"

Chuckie nodded. "I accept that." He grinned.

"Oh god! What did you sign me up for Hap?"

"You'll work it out Princess. Anyway we got stuff to do. I'll come pick you up later to take you home okay?"

"Alright." Hailey sighed.

Happy chipped her chin up towards him to meet her lips with his. "It was your idea Princess. Run with it." He said before heading out the door.

Hailey spent the rest of the afternoon in discussion with Chuckie about how they could start the place running at a profit but keep in the good graces of the kids who had come to enjoy freebies.

* * *

Hailey yawned as she and Hap headed inside later that afternoon.

"Talking business tired you out Princess?"

"Talking anything for that duration of time with Chuckie is tiring Hap but I think he has learnt not to say 'I accept that' to me!"

Happy chuckled. "I didn't think you'd accept much of it."

She hit his arm playfully as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Clear out Princess. I'm cooking tonight."

"Okay. How come?"

"You got enough going on. Go take a shower or something. Relax."

"I'd prefer sitting here and watching you. Reckon you could put the kettle on for me?"

"Sure Princess." He smirked filling the red metal stove top kettle he'd bought for her. "Come to any business decisions?" He asked as he placed it on the stove and turned the gas on under it.

"Yeah. Tell the guys Chuckie is ordering in more ice cream flavors and we'll have happy hour every Friday with half price ice cream and free candy."

"Sounds good baby."

"I hope so. We figured the kids had grown used to not paying for stuff so we needed to do something to keep them coming if we're gonna start charging."

"Sounds like you've really thought about this Princess."

"Like you said this morning, it's keeping my mind off other stuff."

He nodded as he placed a mug of tea in front of her.

"Chin up Princess. We got good news yesterday, hopefully it keeps coming."

Hailey took a sip from her tea before nodding. "I really hope so Happy." She said letting silence take over between them as she watched him move about the kitchen.

"Hap?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah Princess?" He answered turning from the oven he'd just closed.

"What you and Jax were saying today about Clay and black and stuff. Is the case likely to fall apart?"

"Sooner or later. Evidence tyin' black to it was always flimsy at best."

"So if it falls apart Roosevelt will start poking around again?"

"There is nothing to pin it on you if that's what you're worried about Princess."

"But you said today you were worried it'd flip back on me."

"Princess, I'd turn myself in before I'd let you get done for it."

"But I did do it Hap."

"In self-defense. No matter what Roosevelt may turn up in the future you're not going away for it baby girl." He said resting his arms on the counter in front of her so that he was at eye level with her.

"I don't want you to get done for it either." She said quietly.

"We'll sort it out when we need to okay Princess? For now I need you to stop worrying and know that it's being handled. Can you do that?"

"Yeah Hap."

"Good girl."

* * *

 **A/N: I thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. It is because of them that I have been inspired to get this chapter fixed up enough to put it up. I was also inspired to get another couple of chapters nutted out but as odd as this will sound I am writing backwards at the moment. Like I said I know how this story ends but I'm not real sure yet how it gets there so I have started at the end and am working my way back to where we are currently at now. I have a chapter after this one that is in early stages so I may get that up at some point within the next week but after that I'm not sure how long it will be. One thing I do know is that there will be quite a few significant time jumps and the end of season 6 and much of season 7 will not feature at least not in the way we are familiar with it.**

 **Also I'm really feeling Cass and Tig right now so they will begin to feature quite a lot more a few chapters from now than I ever thought they would in this story.**

 **I'd also like to address some suggestions that Jax should have an OC pairing. I've obviously made it clear that I'm not a Tara fan and I'm not real keen on Wendy either however she has a purpose in this story. Since a suggestion several chapters ago from _angelicedg_ (thank you!) I have been toying with the idea of a Jax/OC story. I'm not one for being able to focus on multiple stories at once so I might start playing around with Jax and an OC once this is complete.**

 **Please keep your reviews coming in. I will admit that I am addicted to them (good or bad!) and they really do inspire me to keep this story going.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 _ **Several weeks later …**_

Hailey was standing on the sink behind the main counter of Scoops writing flavors and prices on the blackboard above it.

"Can you pass me pink?" She asked Chuckie who stood below her holding a container filled with chalk.

"Your drawings suck Princess." Happy said as he entered along with the others.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hap."

"Sorry but they do. You've got great writing but you're certainly no artist."

"Well you can get up here and do them once I'm done."

"Sure. Doubt I'll need to stand on the counter like you though." He teased.

She turned to look at him, knowing he only ever teased her like this when he was particularly up for it.

"You'll have to wait till later Hap. I'm busy getting this place ready for its reopening tomorrow."

"I don't know what you're talking about Princess." He smirked.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "Well I'll just have to remind you when we get home."

"I'll look forward to it." He grinned back. "We'll be upstairs in Church Princess. Prospects should be back soon if you need anythin'."

"Okay babe." She answered as he gave her a half mouthed smirk as he followed his brothers upstairs.

There was something about watching her standing up on the counter wiggling her butt around in such an unconscious way that turned him on and made him want her there and then. He'd have to make sure to do her against the Scoops counter at some point.

"Blue please Chuckie," she said as she passed the stick of pink chalk back to him.

"Thanks," she said as he passed it up to her.

She glanced toward the door at the sound of the bell above it, expecting to see the prospects filing in but instead met eyes with Eli Roosevelt.

"Can I help you?" Hailey asked politely but not without a heavy tone to her voice.

"I was wondering if Teller was here?" Roosevelt asked.

"Sure is. They're upstairs if you'd care to take a seat and wait."

"I'm afraid this can't wait." He said heading toward the stairs.

"Oh … ah … I'll go get him." Hailey interjected as she jumped off the counter and around it to step in front of him knowing that the guys would not welcome an interruption from anyone let alone Roosevelt while they were in chapel.

"Very well." Roosevelt agreed stepping back.

Hailey took the stairs two at a time and knocked hesitantly on the chapel door and waited. It was opened by Tig who sat closest to it.

"What's up Doll?" Tig asked knowing that she wouldn't interrupt them for anything other than a legitimate reason.

Tig moved aside for her to enter the doorway. "I thought you might like to know Roosevelt is downstairs looking for Jax."

"Tell 'im to wait Hail." Jax answered her from the head of the table.

"I did but he says he can't. He was about to come charging up here himself."

Jax sighed and rapped the gavel against the table. "We'll continue this later. Let's go see what the good Sherriff wants." He said rising from the table and following Hailey out.

Hailey hung back waiting for Happy to join her as she watched Jax descend the stairs.

"Ah Mr. Teller how nice of you to join us." She heard Roosevelt say as she followed him down, Happy's arm around her shoulders. Roosevelt gave his fellow officer a nod before he continued and the officer stepped forward cuffs in hand.

"Jackson Teller you are under arrest for the murder of Clay Morrow." He continued reading him his rights as Hailey and the rest of the room looked on in shocked silence.

"On what evidence?" Jax asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that here Mr. Teller."

"This is bullshit." Jax continued.

"What's going on?" Cass asked as she entered but in the commotion no one answered her.

Happy felt Hailey's fear and anxiousness rising as she shrank back into him, her breathing becoming raspy and shallow. He knew she was close to unraveling and her secret the club had kept quiet for her in danger of tumbling out. He hoped she would stay quiet and not give herself up in defense of Jax before he could get her away to reassure her. He tightened his arm around her chest and squeezed her shoulder he hoped reassuringly.

"Call Lowen." Jax said as he was led away.

Roosevelt cast his gaze back to the Sons and select old ladies that looked on with an air of arrogant satisfaction on his face.

Happy tightened his grip further around Hailey as Roosevelt's gaze fell upon her, no doubt seeing terror in her eyes. He turned and followed Jax and his arresting officer out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Cass asked. "You said black killed Clay. Why is Jax getting arrested for it?"

"Dunno baby." Tig answered. "Charges will be bogus. We'll sort it out." He continued glancing across to Hailey who stood visibly shaking in Happy's arms. Happy quickly made eyes at Tig before turning Hailey and steering her up the stairs before she crumbled as he could see she was about to do.

He pushed her through the chapel door that still hung open and closed it behind them before Hailey disintegrated before him.

"What the fuck, Hap? What just happened down there? Jax didn't kill him! I did. Why the fuck is he getting arrested for it? You said August Marks had been arrested for it and I didn't have to worry! Did he get off? What the fuck is going on?" She tumbled out as her breathing became fast and erratic. He knew she was close to hyperventilating.

"Relax baby girl. Just calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this." He said taking her in his arms and pushing her hair back from her face.

"But Jax didn't do it."

"Jax will be fine baby. The charges will be bullshit."

"But what about me? Roosevelt will figure it out."

"No baby. He won't. We made sure there was absolutely nothing tying you to it."

"But what if Jax …" She trailed off.

"He isn't gonna rat you out baby. You know he'd never do that." He saw the fear still rising in her eyes as he met her gaze.

"Trust me Princess. It's gonna be okay." He said gazing deep into her eyes. He watched her fear slowly melt away to be replaced by what could only be sadness no doubt as she thought back to that day. He could tell she was fighting back tears as she rested her head against his chest, her breathing deeper and more deliberate now as she tried to get a hold on her emotions.

A sharp rap sounded against the door followed by Tig's voice. "Hap." He said as he opened it.

"Lowen's downstairs. Wants to fill us all in. You good Doll?" he directed the last part at Hailey.

She nodded slowly as she pulled herself from Happy's grasp. Tig knew her well enough to see that she was dangerously close to falling apart. He pulled her towards him with one arm and kissed her forehead. "This isn't on you Doll. You hear me?"

She nodded again this time a little more confidently.

"That crime scene was clear of anything tying you to it." Tig continued. Happy stood watching Tig reassure his old lady knowing that this was a time she needed to hear reasoning from someone else, knowing too that someone else needed to be Tig who he knew she had always been closest to aside from Opie and Jax. "We're not gonna let you go down for this Doll."

Tig felt Hailey relax in his embrace as his words began to reassure her.

"You good Doll?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm good." She said her breathing now even, convincing both Tig and Happy that she could hold things together as they headed toward the door. Happy took hold of Hailey's hand as Tig dropped his arm from where it had been around her shoulders.

"C'mon Princess. Let's go hear what Lowen has to say." He said as he led her toward the stairs.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Jax yet but I will this afternoon. In the meantime I need to know everything." Ally Lowen said once Hailey, Tig and Happy had descended the stairs to join the others.

"Tiggy," Cass piped up, "I have to get back to work. I'm not needed here for this am I?"

"No baby. That's fine. Go." Tig said kissing her lips.

"Wait. There's nothing she can tell me about any of this?" Lowen asked.

"Nah. She's not involved in any way."

"Okay." Lowen said agreeing to let Cass leave.

"So," Ally Lowen pressed once the door fell shut behind Cass. "What really happened because I'm not feeling this whole black was responsible cover you've got flying and clearly the sheriff isn't either?"

"We told you Juice found him at his house like that. Called us." Chibs said taking the lead in the conversation in Jax's absence.

"And what led Roosevelt to believe it was Marks?"

"Clay's gun was identified as a forensic match for the bullet that killed Damon Pope."

"Wouldn't Marks have been pleased Pope was dead? It left him in charge."

"Certainly wasn't his ideal way of becoming leader." Happy chimed in.

"Maybe not. But from my understanding Roosevelts feeling is that the crime scene looked staged. None of you would know anything about that would you?"

"Like we said. Juicy found him and called us." Tig said.

"And where is Juice now?"

"Visiting his girl in New York."

"Convenient. I can't help but feel I'm being kept in the dark here."

"We can only tell ya what we know. And what we know is that Jacky boy did not kill Clay."

"Fine. Well I need to find a way to get Jax off. I'll be in touch if I need anything else." Lowen said as she gathered up her files from the booth she'd been sitting at.

"And for that we thank ya, Ma'am." Chibs said as she headed toward the door. She glanced back with a look on her face as if she'd pull the pin on being attorney to the Sons of Anarchy if they didn't pay her so much.

"You're not gonna tell her the truth? That it was me?" Hailey said quietly after Lowen had left.

"What good would that do Lovey?"

"It'd get Jax off."

"And it would send you to court. Regardless of it being self-defense or not you'd first be arrested and sent to County before a trial and probly a lengthy one at that." Chibs answered her.

Hailey sighed.

"Princess we're keeping you out of this. Jax will get off. There's no evidence tying either of you to it."

"You know if I'd never come back to Charming none of this would ever have happened?"

"Don't even go there Princess. You're not running."

"Don't worry Hap. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Tig sighed as he and Cass lay in bed together that night.

"What's up babe?" Cass asked running her hand across his chest.

"Shit is really messy right now Baby" he said. "Makes me kinda glad we're based out of Scoops. Means you're never far away when you're at work."

"Means you can check up on me you mean?" she joked.

"Seriously Baby things are really bad. With Jax locked up for a crime he didn't commit and all the shit that's going down with the Irish and trying to get out of guns, I'm beginning to wonder what kinda world we're bringing our little man into." He said placing his hand on her growing belly.

"I know baby but we'll work it out okay?"

"With everything that's gone down lately getting out of guns could prove more costly than it's worth." She caught the insinuation in his voice. "I just like knowing your close by." He said running his hand over the round of her belly and his child within it.

"I love you Babe", she murmured.

"I love you too." he whispered. He didn't often say it out loud, and even though she knew it was true she loved hearing it. As he said it now though it scared her that it could be one of the last times she heard it.

* * *

 **A/N: I have another chapter after this one that may be up by the end of the week (no promises though!) and then after that it could be a while as I work my way backwards from the end to where we are now. Until then happy reading and please keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"We found out this morning it's a boy." Cassidy beamed from the counter of Scoops and Sweets as Hailey restocked the fridge ready for their first Friday afternoon Happy Hour. "That's so exciting Cass. A little Tiggy. He excited?" Hailey answered.

"Yeah. He was so dead set sure it was boy before we even got it confirmed. He keeps referring to it as his little man. It's so sweet. You should have seen him at the ultrasound this morning. He had a smile on his face like a kid at Christmas."

"I'll bet he did." Hailey responded.

"How are you and Hap going? Any little feet on the near horizon?" Cassidy asked.

"Maybe not the near horizon but we have hope." Hailey answered.

"Yeah? Where are you up to with the treatments?"

"I've got an appointment with the specialist in Sacramento later today to gauge how things are going and if they're good we can start trying but there's still no guarantee that I'll be able to fall pregnant."

"But still that's better than being told you can't have kids at all like you were initially."

"Yeah it is. It certainly pays to find a good doctor who knows what they're talking about. And doing. Are you still okay to cover here for me while Hap and I are gone?"

"Yeah. The salon will be fine without me for a couple of hours."

"Thanks Cass." Hailey answered as she heard the roar of Harleys outside.

"Place looks great Kiddo." Jax said entering Scoops the others behind him.

"Jax!" Hailey exclaimed racing around from behind the counter to hug him. "Does this mean you got off?" She asked as he drew her towards him into a one armed embrace like Opie used to. She shrugged him off and embraced him properly the same way she used to do to Ope.

"Yeah it does Kiddo. I'm guessing it took a bit to keep you together once I was taken away?" He asked as she still clung to him.

"Yeah kinda. Thanks Jax for not ratting me out." She said quietly.

"Hell, Hailey you know I never would."

"How'd you get off?" She asked.

"Roosevelt came to the conclusion at Lowen's suggestion that it was suicide."

"He committed suicide by shooting himself in the chest?"

"Yeah."

"Not the most traditional method."

"Nah. But it's original. And it was with his gun that he had apparently used to kill Pope the day before."

"So that wraps up all the loose ends and Roosevelt has no reason to keep digging?"

"You don't have to worry about it now okay? It's over."

"Thanks Jax."

"My pleasure Kiddo." He said releasing her to Happy who took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You finally gonna stop worryin' now?" He asked her.

"Yes Happy." She grinned up at him.

"Where's Juice?" Jax asked.

"Still in New York with Ava brother." Chibs answered him.

"He ever planning on coming back?" Jax asked.

"Don't know bro." Happy said.

"Get him back here. I need to know where his head is at. "

* * *

Hailey closed the glass door of Scoops and Sweets later in the evening and flicked the Open sign to Closed as Happy stood behind her and bolted the lock at its top into place.

"Good first week Princess." He said.

"We're getting good news all round Hap."

"That we are." He said spinning her around in his arms before hoisting her up onto one of the stools at the counter. "Should we start tryin' right now?" He growled.

"What? Here?" She asked pushing him off her slightly.

"Why not? I got fantasies of doing you against this counter Princess."

"Really Killer?"

"Oh yeah. Ever since you were up on the counter wigglin' your ass around the other day."

She giggled as he began nibbling at her ear.

"SO how 'bout it? You gonna fulfill my fantasies?"

"Yeah, but turn the light out so we're not in direct view of the entire street okay?"

He chuckled as he crossed the shop to the light switch. "This coming from the girl who once had me do her against the hood of her car on the side of the Interstate?"

She grinned as she pulled him toward her, engulfing his lips with her own.

* * *

"Hmmm, Tiggy." Cassidy moaned as he teased the last waves of her orgasm from her flicking his tongue across her.

She gripped his shoulder as he crawled back up toward her on all fours.

"I love you baby." He said kissing her lips, "And I love you little man." He said kissing her stomach.

"How'd you know it was a boy before today?" She asked as he lay next to her his hand resting against her side his thumb tracing her belly button.

"Just a feelin' baby." He said.

She smiled. "Listen babe, what was with Hailey today?"

"How do you mean baby?"

"When Jax came back I know he and Hap were trying to keep it quiet but I heard them telling her it was over and she could stop worrying. Worrying about what?"

"It doesn't matter baby."

"Don't lie to me Tig. I know she's been tied up in knots this week about him being inside but I also know that it was more than just being worried about him. What's been going on Tiggy?"

Tig sighed. "Cassidy, baby, you gotta promise you're not gonna be mad at me for not telling you."

"Not telling me what."

"It wasn't black that killed Clay and it wasn't suicide like they've finally ruled."

"So it was Jax?" She asked.

"No baby. It was Hailey. He confronted her and said some awful shit to her about her family. He threatened her and she killed him in self-defense."

"Oh my god! Tiggy why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a club decision to keep it quiet. The less that anyone knew about it the easier to keep Hailey safe from getting done for it. You can't tell anyone you know about this okay? Not even Hailey."

"My god babe. I can't believe Hailey would do that."

"She didn't mean to okay? It was an accident but she had more than enough reason to want him dead."

"Why because he ordered the hit on Donna?"

"And he murdered her father and in a roundabout way she blames him for Opie's death too."

"So you guys covered it up to protect her?"

"Yeah and we'd do the same for you or anyone else in the club."

Cassidy said nothing else as she ran her hand down Tig's arm and pulled him closer to her, needing his touch.

* * *

"Hmm Hap," Hailey moaned as he hooked his arm around her pulling her back to bed the next morning. "I can't. I've gotta go open Scoops."

"That's not till 10 baby. We've got plenty of time," He said pushing her against the pillows and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"But I'm interviewing a girl for the counter hand position at 9."

"It's only 8 now Princess." He said continuing his assault on her.

"Hap you're gonna make me late," She moaned trying hard to resist him.

"Stop tryin' to pretend you don't want me, Princess." He said engulfing her mouth with his own as he felt her press herself against him.

"Hap please." Hailey tried to protest again despite the urges her body was feeling.

"Please what? Fuck you already? That's what I'm doing baby."

She let out a moan delicious to his ears as she felt him sink into her.

Hailey bustled into Scoops at 9.15 to find a young girl sitting at one of the booths opposite Jax.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I'm late. You must be Brooke." She said to her as Jax raised his eyebrows at Happy who followed behind her. The two men exchanged a look and Jax understood immediately what had made Hailey late.

"Yes I am." The girl answered quietly looking across to Happy who took a seat on one of the stools at the counter.

"I'm Hailey we spoke on the phone." Hailey introduced herself. "Gentlemen do you think you could leave us?" She asked Jax and Happy knowing that especially Happy's presence would be intimidating the girl who sat waiting to be interviewed.

"Pleasure to meet you Brooke." Jax said as he rose from the booth, "Hap, got some things I wanna run past you before the others get in."

"Sure thing Pres. We'll be upstairs if you need us Princess." Happy said as he followed Jax toward the stairs.

"So what made you apply for the job?" Hailey asked after the intimidating presence of the two Samcro men was gone.

"My dad was recently put out of work and we need money to be able to keep our house."

"It doesn't intimidate you at all that this place is at least partly run by Samcro?"

"I've lived in this town my whole life and I've never had any reason to fear them."

Hailey nodded. "Good." She said. "What experience have you got?"

"I've worked in retail while I was in school but … well I haven't done anything for at least a few years."

"Okay. And can I ask why that is?"

"My mom died a few years back and I kinda went off the rails a little."

"That's one thing we have in common then." Hailey answered her.

Brooke gave a small smile in response.

"So how quickly do you think you can learn to scoop ice cream and make milkshakes?" Hailey asked already taking a liking to the girl sitting in front of her.

"I'm sure it can't be too hard."

"Awesome. Well how about I show you around a little before I open up?"

"Sure. Does that mean I've got the job?"

"Sure does." Hailey smiled as she led Brooke around to behind the counter. "Now as you can see in fitting with Samcro some of our flavor names are a little different."

"Ah yeah. Chocolate chaos, mint mayhem, reaper raspberry …" Brooke said reading off labels on the sides of the tubs.

"My personal favorite is rapturous rocky road. Oh and blood orange is actually just that. We didn't feel the need to change the name of that one. Doesn't stop the kids asking what's in it though."

Brooke smiled. "So who do I answer to here? I mean like who's my boss?"

"Primarily me but in some regard everyone in this place answers to Jax. As far as the guys go they're not likely to ask you for much except for a drink if you're here after hours," Hailey said pointing to the fully stocked bar underneath the counter, "which you will be sometimes once I start putting you on the closing shift. Friday's we have Happy Hour from 6pm till close, which means half price Ice cream and free candy. Jax's kids and anyone else affiliated with the club get free ice cream, shakes and soda all the time. I think that's about all I need to tell you. Do you have any other questions?"

"No I don't think so." Brooke answered as Chuckie walked in armed with boxes of stock.

"Oh and if you need any reordering done Chuckie here is your man." Hailey said as she rounded the counter to relieve Chuckie of some of the boxes stacked in his arms. "Chuckie meet Brooke our newest employee at Scoops."

"A pleasure it is." Chuckie said holding out one of his stumpy hands which Brooke awkwardly took and shook as he pushed his back into the storeroom door to make it swing open behind him.

"You ready to start your first shift now?" Hailey addressed Brooke as she came out from depositing the boxes in the storeroom.

"Sure. Sounds great." Brooke answered flashing the biggest smile Hailey had seen on her face since she'd entered Scoops forty five minutes ago.

"Mornin' Doll. You open yet?" Tig said as he came through the door.

Hailey glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yep we are Tiggy. Can you flip the sign over?"

"Sure can if you grab me a beer doll."

"No can do Tiggy. You know my rule, no alcohol gets served during opening hours."

"Damn it. Well get me a soda then." He scowled as Chibs and Bobby headed in, with Ratboy close behind them.

"That's another thing," Hailey said turning her attention to Brooke, "No matter how much they press you for it you can't give 'em alcohol during opening hours."

Brooke nodded before Hailey introduced her. "Everyone this is Brooke. She's our newest Scoops employee." She said loudly to the patches that stood, quickly filling the shop, Happy and Jax having now joined them from upstairs.

Hailey couldn't help but notice Rat hadn't taken his eyes off Brooke since entering the shop and made eyes at Happy who immediately noticed where the prospect's gaze was fixed.

"You hear that prospect?" Happy said knocking Rat across the back of his head. "She said Scoops employee, not a piece of ass for you to drool over."

"I wasn't I …" Rat started trying to defend himself.

"Save it." Chibs said from the other side of him. "I'm sure Hailey's got something for ya to do to distract ya while we're in church. Something messy Lovey." He added to Hailey.

"I don't hand out messy Chibs. He can clean the outside of the shop windows though."

"That'll do." He said throwing Hailey a wink and following the others up the stairs as Rat moved quickly to the storeroom to gather the things he'd need to carry out the cleaning of the shop front windows.

"You didn't take offence at that did you?" Hailey asked once Rat was outside out of earshot.

"No. I don't take offence easily." Brooke answered.

"Good because you'll need a strong skin around this lot sometimes."

"Besides I do think he's kind of cute." Brooke said casting a glance out the window toward Rat who flicked his eyes away having just been caught out staring at her again.

Hailey smirked at the pair before Tig's voice came bellowing down the stairs making Brooke jump.

"Rat! Get up here!"

Rat too nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the squeegee he'd been using and scuttling inside and up the stairs.

"Do they always order him around like that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah until he's patched in they will." Hailey answered as a bunch of kids came in.

Hailey looked up from the customer she was serving as the guys came downstairs a little later on. Happy had Rat in a headlock, a huge smile on the Prospect's face and Happy's also.

None of the guys stopped on their way out the door except Happy who released Rat from his grasp and slapped him on the shoulder before sending him out the door behind the others and heading over to Hailey at the counter. Hailey smiled as she noticed the bottom rocker on the back of Rat's kutte.

"You guys patched him in?" She asked Happy as he approached.

"Yeah." He answered and waited till she'd finished with the customer she was still serving.

"Can you call Ava? Find out why Juice is ignoring our calls?" He asked once the customer had left.

"Ah yeah. I guess." Hailey answered.

"Good. Thanks Princess." He said leaning over the counter to kiss her before heading out the door to join the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"You call Ava yet Princess?" Happy asked as he helped her close up Scoops.

"Yeah I got a hold of her. She said that she and Juice were just enjoying having each other around."

"What she say about him not answering our calls?"

"Said she didn't know anything about it but that he had seemed really edgy the first week he was there." Hailey said as Happy held the back door of Scoops open for her.

Happy didn't answer as his pensive, deep in thought look filled his eyes.

"What do you think it means?"

"Dunno. Something doesn't sound right." He said walking her to her car.

"Does Juice know that it was me that killed Clay?" Hailey asked suddenly.

"Nah Princess. We didn't tell him, just told him to tell the cops he found him where we left him. Why?"

"I just wondered if maybe he was struggling with keeping it quiet and that's why he's staying away."

"Nah. Only those of us that found you that day know what happened."

Hailey nodded. "Do you want me to try calling him? I'll block my number."

"Sounds good Princess."

"I'll see you at home?" She asked as she climbed into her truck.

"Yeah." He answered before planting a kiss on her forehead, closing her door and heading across to his bike parked on the opposite side of the road.

* * *

"You know as crazy as this is going to sound I actually kind of miss Charming." Ava mused as she sat across from Juice in a New York diner.

"You're right that does sound crazy."

"I was wrong to break things off with you when I came back here and I'm glad you agreed to come out here and visit me, but I was kind of growing used to things when Dad got sick."

"So you mean you were getting your head around the club?"

"Yeah kinda. I mean I don't like the danger and situations it puts you in but I was beginning to see that's how life has to be if I want you in it."

"What would you say if I said I'd leave the club to stay here with you?"

"I'd say don't be crazy and we both know that's never gonna happen."

"I'm serious Ava. I'd leave it all behind if it meant I was with you."

"Juice, that club is your family and I'm betting it's not quite as easy to just up and leave it."

"Probably not but you said when you left Charming that you didn't like the person I was around the club. I'd never have to be that person again."

"I can get used to it Juice. I know that now. Being back here just feels all wrong. I thought I wanted to move back here but instead it's made me remember all the reasons that I left and all the reasons that I stayed in Charming. One of them was you."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I left New York for a million reasons too, mostly in an attempt to stay out of juvie but I guess I was destined to stay on the wrong side of the law no matter where I went. I guess I just can't help thinking that if I stayed here with you and the life you lead here all that could change."

A small smile flashed across Ava's face. "I grew up a spoilt rich girl Juice and that's exactly the reason that I left. I grew up getting everything without having to lift a finger and was supposed to take over my father's company when I turned 21. There was nothing I wanted to do less. Do you know how boring the stock market is? He'd read the stocks and shares section of the newspaper to me every morning over breakfast for as long as I can remember and it was all I could do not to fall asleep in my cereal."

Juice chuckled as Ava continued.

"When I announced to my parents that I had no intention of taking over the family business and that I wanted to go to college and be a nurse instead, they cut me off. I was no longer a spoilt little rich girl and I liked it. I was out in the world doing my own thing and not living in my parent's shadow. I met this guy that I fell head over heels in love with and when he transferred to UCLA I followed him. Let's just say things didn't work out between us when he realized how rich my parents are. But I'd been offered a job at St Thomas so I decided to take it and stay in California. That was when I moved to Charming."

"When I got a call from my mom to tell me that dad was sick I was already thinking about breaking things off with you, not because I don't like you. I do. I really do but because I was really struggling with the club and life within it. Moving back here seemed the perfect excuse to get away from it all. Until I was back here and my parents started pressuring me into taking over the company again. They cut me off for 8 years and now that dad can't run the company anymore they welcome me back?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that this whole experience, getting cut off by my parents and then welcomed back when they thought I'd finally given in to their demands, has made me realize that I never wanted their money. I never wanted to be a spoilt little rich girl. I'd give it all back just to hear them say they loved me but not once in my life have I ever heard either of them say those words, not even to each other. Being back here and the reason that I called you and asked you to come visit is that I realized that I had everything I ever wanted in Charming. Do you know what that was?"

Juice shook his head.

"Someone who loved me for who I was not for my parent's money. I love you Juice and I don't want or need you to leave the club for me. If being an outlaw is what you're destined to be then I'll learn to get used to everything that goes along with it."

Juice ran his thumb across Ava's hand that he still held in his own. "I love you Ava and you're right I loved you before I knew your parents were rich. I reckon I could learn to love you even more now that I know though." He smirked.

Ava tried to pull her hand away, a frown on her face.

"I'm kidding baby! I'm kidding!" Juice said holding her hand tighter, his huge smile coming to his face.

Ava looked at him still with an edge of suspicion in her eyes.

"Seriously Ava. It was a joke. A bad one. I love you and I would never want you to stay here if it wasn't what you wanted. I guess a part of me was glad when you called me and asked me to come out here. It gave me an excuse to get away."

"So you were serious before when you said you wanted to leave the club?"

"I'd be lying if I said it was something I'd never thought about. I love the club. I love everyone in it like they were my brothers but I've done things in the name of the club that I never thought as a little boy growing up in Queens that I would ever do. I mean I was on the fast road to destruction when I turned up in Charming so it seemed only natural that I ended up a part of Samcro. It's just not exactly where I imagined I'd end up."

"I had a call from Hailey this morning. She asked me if I knew why you were ignoring calls from the club. Are you really thinking about trying to leave Juice?"

"Maybe I was when I came out here but nah not anymore. I ignored their calls because I needed quiet in my head away from them for a while. I don't really like listening to what goes on in my head a lot of the time but I think sometimes it's important to acknowledge it. I needed to be away from Charming and the club to realize some things."

"And what were those things?" Ava pressed.

"I don't really want to say just yet but I did realize that I'd really love for you to come back to Charming with me."

Ava smiled. "I'd like that too but there's a few things I need to tie up here first. Maybe I could follow you in a week or two?"

"I'd love that baby." He said putting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"When are you going back?"

"Maybe in a day or two? Is that okay?"

"Yeah but do you think maybe you could do one thing for me before you go?"

"Sure. Anything baby."

"I want you to meet my parents but kind of for selfish reasons."

Juice's eyes narrowed in amusement and he smirked with the corner of his mouth. "And those reasons would be?" He asked.

"Bringing home a tatted up bad boy biker that I intend to follow all the way to the other side of the country seems like the perfect way to rebel against them and their reasoning for wanting me to move back here."

Juice chuckled. "Done baby. I can't wait to meet your parents." He said as his cell rang. He looked down at it and saw it was a blocked number.

"I better take this baby. It's probably the club wondering if I've dropped off the face of the earth." He fished his wallet from his pocket and put it down on the table in front of Ava. "Take care of the bill and meet me outside." He said as he stepped away from the table.

"Hey." He answered his phone as he stepped outside into the cool New York air.

"Juice." Came Hailey's voice down the line.

"Hailey, hey. What are you calling me for? Is Ava's phone off or something?"

"No I meant to call you Juice. I just wondered how you are."

"I'm good. Actually I'm really good. Tell the guys I'm headed back in a couple of days."

"Oh really? Because they were wondering why you haven't been taking their calls."

"I just needed to get away for a while. You know how it is and shit's been a little screwed for Ava coming back here. I've been helping her out."

"Oh okay. So I guess you and Ava sorted things out? She certainly sounded happy when I spoke to her this morning."

"Yeah we did. She's gonna move back to Charming in a couple of weeks."

"Oh that's great Juice. I'll let the guys know when you're coming back okay?"

Juice glanced across to his side and saw Ava coming out of the diner his wallet still in her hand and a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Thanks Hailey and tell them I'm sorry for ignoring their calls too okay?"

"Sure, Juice. See you in a couple of days."

"See ya Hailey." Juice said as he snapped his phone shut and wrapped his arm around Ava's waist as she looked coyly up at him.

"So I noticed that you have quite a few of these in your wallet." She said holding out a condom for him to see. "Do you think maybe we could put them to good use?"

"Sure baby. Want me to give you a ride to my hotel?" He asked leading her across the pavement to his bike.

"Absolutely, babe." She answered taking the spare helmet he offered her.

* * *

 **A/N: So very little Happy/Hailey in this chapter but I thought it important to get to the bottom of why Juice was staying away from the club from his perspective. Also I wanted to bring in a little of Ava's backstory since it appears she'll be sticking around after all. Thanks for your reviews and please let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"I'm exhausted baby." Hailey said as she flopped down onto the sofa in their lounge room.

"Told ya, ya shouldn'ta been at Scoops today after working nightshift for three days straight." Happy counteracted her.

"I had to. Brooke couldn't come in."

"What about Wendy or Cass, or even Gemma?"

"Wendy had Jax's boys. Cass has her own business to run and can you really see Gemma serving ice cream to kids?"

"Maybe not. Ask Phil next time then. That's what prospects are for."

"How come he's not patched in yet? He's been around longer than Rat."

"Sometimes it takes them a little longer to prove themselves Princess. He hasn't had any real big tasks that he's really proved himself on yet."

Hailey nodded. "What's dinner?" She asked.

"Let's just order in. Pizza okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." She said as he fished his cell from his kutte that hung over one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

She picked up the remote and flicked the TV on and began flicking channels.

"Leave it on that Princess." Happy said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Really? Hostel? Why does that not surprise me?" She said as he plonked himself down next to her.

"If it's just started pause it will ya so we don't miss any of it." He said.

"Oh cos heaven forbid we miss someone getting tortured."

"You might learn somethin' Princess."

"What like an insight into the deep, dark depths of your mind?"

"Perhaps." He smirked.

"I may lose my dinner all of this couch you realize?"

"I don't mind you burying your head in my lap if you don't wanna watch." He smirked.

"You're seriously fucked up sometimes Hap." She said as a knock rang out against the front door.

Happy tossed her his wallet as she rose to answer it and then continued to the kitchen to get them beers from the fridge.

The young and pimply kid that handed her their pizza seemed to have trouble finding her face as she handed him a $50 note.

"You gonna give her the change or stare at her tits all night?" Happy asked coming up behind Hailey and taking the pizza box from her.

The pimply kid's eyes darted up to Happy's dark menacing glare. "Oh … ah … um … yeah." He said fishing around in his pocket for the correct change which he then nervously placed in Hailey's hand as he eyes rested once again upon her chest, before he turned on his heel and scuttling quickly back to his car.

Hailey laughed. "Think you just turned his wet dreams into nightmares Hap." She said as she shut the front door.

"He's lucky he didn't get my boot wedged up his ass. I'm the only one that gets to stare at those tits babe."

She raised one eyebrow at him. "You can do other things to them too."

"Oh don't you worry Princess. I will later." He said placing the pizza box down on the coffee table and passing her the beer bottle he'd already opened.

She grinned at him and settled in for a night of pizza and gruesome movies.

Hailey leaned back against Happy once they'd finished eating and he threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I'd never be that careless that they get away." Happy commented as the credits rolled.

"Good to know I think." Hailey answered turning to face him.

He gave her a brief flick of a smile before his eyes clouded over deep in thought.

"What's up Hap?" She asked knowing that look well.

"How did Juice sound when you spoke to him?"

"Chatty, relaxed. Why?"

"He didn't sound edgy at all?"

"No. Like I said he sounded chatty like he is when he's relaxed. What's going on Hap? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know Princess. Its probly nothing. He's just been so edgy lately, ever since some shit that went down with the cartel. He was meant to be in New York for a few days and instead he was there for near two weeks. That sound to you like he's trying to hide?"

"Well for a start you guys knew where he was the whole time. Maybe whatever it was that happened with the cartel rattled him and he needed longer than a few days away."

"Yeah maybe." He said as she straddled his lap and scratched her nails down the back of his head letting him know that she had no intentions of continuing any conversation about anything club related.

He responded by biting her neck, just below her ear before blazing a trail down to her breasts before pulling her top up over her head to give him better access. She moaned as he brought her nipple to his mouth and began circling it with his tongue before sucking it hard into his mouth.

She tugged his shirt off over his head and ran her hands across the colorful array of tattoos that covered the rippling muscles of his chest. He brought his lips up to meet hers as he flipped her off him onto her back on the couch beside him. He moved over her biting and licking all across her breasts and stomach to the waist band of her jeans before he tugged them down over her hips not bothering to undo them. She pulled desperately at his belt buckle as she bucked her hips up off the couch to assist him.

Kicking his jeans and boxers off at his ankles he wasted no time slamming himself into her as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back hard to expose her neck to him.

"Oh Killer." She moaned as the smooth warmth of his bare cock filled her. It was a feeling she had grown to love in the week since they'd stopped using condoms. "You know you are never using a condom again right?" She gasped into his ear.

"You feel so fucking good without one Princess that I reckon I'd refuse to use one if you asked me to." He said as he slammed into her again hard.

"Fuck me harder baby," She moaned knowing she'd be sore afterwards.

"Oh yeah? You want it hard baby girl?" He growled.

She whimpered as his hand tightened in her hair as he crushed his lips against hers.

"Yes," She gasped as he slammed harder into her and she edged closer to her release.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and gazed upon her face as her orgasm ripped through her and her beautiful lusty moans filled his ears. He slammed into her hard one last time as his own orgasm followed, his hand circled around her throat.

"Oh, Killer," She murmured as her own ecstasy subsided. "I love it when you're rough."

"I love hearin' you tell me what you want." He growled as he slid out of her.

She planted one last kiss against his lips before biting his bottom one. He rose and pulled her up with him, leading the way to the shower so they could clean up and no doubt go for round two.

* * *

"Juicy boy! It's good to have ya back." Chibs bellowed as Juice made his way into Scoops a couple of days later.

"What can I say other than it's good to be back?" Juice answered.

"You all refreshed after your little stint away?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. It'll be good to have Ava back here next week too."

"She's not gonna get in your head and cause problems?" Jax asked.

"Nah. I don't think so. She seems okay with the club now." Juice responded. "Hey Hailey." He greeted Hailey where she stood behind the counter.

"Hey." She answered him.

"Did you know Ava's parents were loaded?" He asked.

"No, I didn't even know she was from New York until she announced she was going back."

"Turns out her Dad owns a huge investment firm on the stock exchange. You should see their house."

"Mommy and Daddy are loaded and she's following you back to Charming? Wow you sure got her hoodwinked." Happy commented.

"Nah, they cut her off when she didn't want to take over the company and they only asked her to move back thinking she'd take pity and change her mind now that her dad's so sick he can't run it."

"You meet 'em?"

"Yeah more money than sense and less than impressed that their little girl wanted to run away to California with a biker which was exactly what Ava was hoping for."

Hailey smiled. "She really does care about you Juice. I was surprised when she left here."

"Yeah I know she does. We sorted it all out. I thought maybe we'd take over the rent on Clay's old place and live there."

"How's she feel about living in the place where he died?" Hailey asked.

"Well he didn't actually die there, the guys …" Juice stopped himself before he said more than he knew he was supposed to. "This place looks great by the way Hailey." He said changing the subject.

"Thanks," She answered quietly looking around the room. She knew none of the guys had missed Juice's near gaff and she saw some of his edgy nervousness return.

"Get upstairs douchebag." Happy said to him on Jax's signal.

Hailey watched as the guys all followed and sighed. That was certainly going to be Juice's undoing – his inability to keep his mouth shut when needed.

"We're headed out Princess. Catch ya later." Happy said coming down the stairs with the others some time later.

"Am I allowed to ask where to?"

"Meet with the Chinese."

"Chinese? Why?"

"They're having issues with whose running guns in the county now."

"Okay. Stay safe." She said.

He sighed. "You've got my word Princess." He was beginning to hate when she said that. He feared that there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to return safely to her and for that he didn't think she would ever forgive him.

* * *

It had been a quiet day at Scoops and Hailey was about to close up when the bell above the door tinkled announcing her last customer.

"Business seems good Miss Winston." Eli Roosevelt said as he entered, his hands in his pockets.

"It's not too bad, Lieutenant." Hailey answered. "And could you call me Hailey?"

"You're here by yourself?" He asked looking across the street and noticing the lack of bikes.

"Yes. I was just about to close actually."

"Well I won't hold you up. I hear you have some interesting Ice cream flavors. What would you recommend?"

"Oh you're here for ice cream?"

"This is an ice cream parlor isn't it?"

"I assumed you were waiting for the guys to get back."

"Nope. Not here on police business unless they've done something I should be here for?"

Hailey smiled. "Not to my knowledge." She answered as he surveyed the flavors in front of him.

"Creative names." He mused. "I'll take a double scoop of Chocolate Chaos."

"Sure," Hailey said as she heard the approach of Harleys in the distance. She finished making Roosevelt's ice cream and handed it to him just as they pulled up and parked their bikes across the street.

"Thanks," He said placing some notes on the counter in front of him before turning and heading out the door nodding his acknowledgement to the men that were heading across the road from their bikes.

"What was he doing here Kiddo?" Jax asked concern evident in his voice.

"Getting ice cream." She answered.

"Not poking around?"

"No he was off duty. Where's Hap?" Hailey asked noticing he hadn't come in and looking across the road and seeing his bike was missing also.

"Meet with the Chinese didn't go so well today."

"What? Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he …." Hailey trailed off her eyes beginning to cloud at their corners.

"Hailz relax Doll." Tig said knowing that Jax's choice of words had been poor considering Hailey's past. He knew he himself had used similar words when he had told her of Opie's death.

"Happy's fine." He continued as Cass entered having just closed her salon for the night. "The Chinese took him hostage as insurance that we'll make a deal work out their way."

"You sure he's okay?" Hailey asked her voice shaky.

"Yeah doll. We'll get him back tomorrow after we meet with them again."

"Why him?"

"They said they liked the crazy looking one." Tig answered her to which she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Promise me you'll make sure he comes home to me Tiggy." She said knowing the last time he'd promised her something it was to look after Opie in prison.

"I'll deliver him personally Doll."

"C'mon lovey. Let Chuckie finish up here. I'll tail you home." Chibs said.

* * *

 **A/N: So the last few chapters have gone up a little quicker than I anticipated. Starting toward the end and working backward has certainly helped me to figure out how it gets there. And just a heads up that the next chapter will see a time jump of a few months about halfway through it. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Was spending the night in company with the Chinese worth it?" Hailey snapped as Happy and Tig came through her front door the next afternoon.

"I was fine Princess. Tig said he explained it all to you."

"Yeah he did." Hailey said glancing across to Tig. "Didn't stop me worrying though." She said antagonistically.

"Relax Princess. You didn't need to worry." He said.

"Forgive me Hap for being worried about you after all the shit that's happened to my family in this stupid fucking town." She snapped.

He knew this side of Hailey well as he watched her anger at him grow, her defense mechanism against how she was really feeling. He knew what was going on beneath the surface of her belligerent façade and that her mind was grappling with the 'what ifs' of last night's situation. He knew there was only one thing that would calm her.

"Tig? You think you could leave us brother?"

"Sure Hap." He said knowing as well as Happy what was really behind Hailey's anger.

"C'mere babe." Happy said pulling her to him once Tig had left. He crushed his lips against hers and felt her anger melt away in his arms.

"I hardly slept at all last night Hap. I was so worried."

"I know babe. I knew you would be. If I coulda gotten word to you myself I would have."

"I just kept thinking what I'd do if … if …"

"Princess I'll always do my best to come back to you okay? Remember what you said about having faith that I'll come home to you? Last night was just one of the harder ones."

"I love you Hap." She murmured as she pushed his kutte from his shoulders. He caught it and laid it over the back of the couch before peeling his t-shirt off and hoisting her into his arms.

* * *

The months crawled on. Tensions between the warring factions in Charming continued as Samcro still sought to leave the gun trade behind. Phil had finally been patched in as a full member when he'd been the only one around to shield Hailey from a hail of bullets from a drive by shooting aimed at the windows of Scoops one night after close. He'd also earned himself a bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Late one afternoon Cassidy sat at the counter of Scoops while Hailey flitted about around her.

"You feeling okay Cass?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little off today." She answered placing a hand upon the round of her heavily pregnant belly. She was three days off her due date and Tig had insisted he wanted her close by which is why she was there waiting while they were upstairs in the chapel.

She felt a sudden twinge of pain low in her abdomen. It caught her by surprise more than anything.

Hailey heard her gasp from across the shop as she wiped down a table. 'You sure you're okay? Do you want me to call Tig?"

"Nah. It's alright. I think I'm okay."

"Okay well let me know if you need anything."

"Sure Hailey. Thanks, I … oh crap." She almost yelled as she felt a second twinge, this one longer and more intense than the first.

Hailey swung around from the table at her outburst. "How far apart are they?" She asked knowing that Cass was going into labor.

"I don't know." She gasped as the pain subsided.

"It's okay, just relax and we'll time them okay?" Hailey said glancing at the clock on the wall as she crossed the shop over to Cassidy. She threw the cloth she'd been using over the counter and into the sink on the opposite wall before flicking the sign on the door to closed.

"You don't have to close on my account." Cass said.

"It's okay. It's been quiet today and it's only half an hour till closing. I doubt anyone will notice."

Cass gave her a weak smile as she gripped the edge of the counter, her knuckles going white.

"Another one?" Hailey asked as she watched Cass screw her face up in pain.

"Yeah." Cassidy gasped.

"Okay that was barely three minutes. I'm going up stairs to get Tig."

'No please stay here." She grimaced. "I'll text him."

"He has his phone?" Hailey asked looking across to the back booth and the basket filled with phones.

"Yeah." She reached over the counter, pulling her phone from her bag. She knew that it was against protocol for him to have his phone with him in chapel but she also knew he had a reprieve for this very circumstance.

 _Need you. BABY!_ She typed into her phone and hit send as Hailey watched on.

"Oh shit." Cass cried out seconds later as another contraction engulfed her.

Hailey placed her hand on her back and rubbed it up and down. "Just breathe honey." She said as they both heard Cassidy's phone vibrate against the counter no doubt with Tig's reply.

 _Busy baby. Can it wait?_ Cass realized he must have misinterpreted what she meant.

 _No. Baby coming, like NOW!_ She texted back. They both heard the chapel door fly open, and his foot falls as he covered the distance to the stairs quicker than they'd have thought possible. The others were close behind.

"Are you okay?" Tig asked grabbing Cassidy's hand and steadying her against him.

"Yes." she said squeezing his hand hard as another contraction made her weak at the knees.

"Her contractions are three minutes apart Tig. You gotta get her to the hospital now." Hailey said.

"And we are not taking your bike!" Cass added as Tig led her out the door. Chibs and Bobby followed.

"Are you okay baby?" Happy asked as the door swung shut behind Tig and Cass.

"Yeah I'm fine Hap. I know it will be our turn one day."

"It sure ain't for lack of trying that you're not getting pregnant Princess." He said pulling her to him to kiss her.

"I closed up early." She said in response. "Can we head home?"

"Absolutely baby. You guys okay to lock up?" Happy asked the others that remained.

"Yeah, no problem." Juice said.

"Could you also restock the soda fridge please?" She said as Happy led her out the door.

"Yep. I'll do that now." Piped up Phil.

"Thanks Phil. And don't forget to cover over the ice cream." Hailey called over her shoulder.

"C'mon Princess," Happy said pulling her behind him now.

A short time later they all got word that Nate Alexander Trager had entered the world.

* * *

"What time is it?" Hailey groaned as Happy reached across to grab his phone from the nightstand.

"Late Princess. Go back to sleep." He said as he moved out from under her as he sat up.

"What's up Pres?" Happy said down the phone rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes.

Hailey rolled over trying hard not to listen and go back to sleep as he'd said to; she had an early start at the hospital the next morning. She knew things were serious though when Happy started pulling on his clothes with the phone still at his ear.

"Shit. Why Diosa?"

"Scoops too?"

Hailey's ears pricked up.

"Everyone whole?"

"Shit. This is no warning bro. This is straight up retaliation." Happy said as he leant over to pull on his boots.

"Yeah. I'm on my way." He said snapping his phone shut and grabbing his kutte from the armchair that sat beside their bedroom door.

"What's going on Hap?" Hailey asked from the pillows he'd just left.

"Don't worry about it baby." He said as she heard him pick up his gun from where he always kept it on the nightstand.

"I heard you mention Scoops. Did someone shoot it up again?"

"I don't know yet baby. Please just go back to sleep and I'll be here to tail you to work." He said leaning over her and letting his lips trail across her forehead.

Hailey sighed, knowing that the need for a tail meant more trouble in Charming. "Okay." She murmured as his lips met hers briefly.

She rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand as she heard him ride out of the garage. 1am.

Somehow she drifted back to sleep not knowing what the morning would bring.

* * *

Hailey was in the kitchen finishing breakfast as the sun came up when she heard Happy return.

"You ready Princess?" he asked as he came inside.

"Yeah nearly." She said placing her plate in the sink. "But we're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened last night."

Happy sighed, "Diosa got shot up last night. Everyone that was there is dead."

"Shit and what happened to Scoops?"

"Grenade was thrown through the window."

"Holy shit. It's lucky no one was there."

"That's just it Princess. Someone was."

"Oh god. Who?"

"Phil. But he'd been shot. He was already dead long before the grenade attack."

"Who would do this Hap?"

"Chinese baby."

"You must have really pissed them off."

"Yeah. It seems we did. C'mon let's go."

"Yeah." Hailey said heading toward the garage and climbing into her truck.

She spent the drive to work thinking on what Happy had told her and letting it sink in. She took comfort in seeing him tailing her in her rear vision mirror as she pulled up in the hospital parking lot. He pulled up beside her and waited for her to get out before dismounting his bike.

"You go nowhere without me tailing you Princess." He said incredibly seriously.

"Yeah I figured." Hailey sighed. "Are Cass and the baby okay?" She asked as they walked toward the steps of St Thomas.

"Yeah. She's still here. Doubt she knows anything about any of this yet."

"She's not alone is she?"

"Nah Rat's here if Tig isn't back with her."

"Okay good. I'll stop in to see her in my break."

He nodded turning her to face him as he leant against the balustrade of the steps.

"How much repair does Scoops need?" She asked.

"We'll talk about it later."

She sighed and nodded.

"Chin up Princess. We'll get through this."

"Don't we always?" She answered.

He gave her a half mouthed, halfhearted smile in return.

"I'll be here when you're done Princess."

"Okay Hap." She said allowing him to kiss her lips briefly before she headed up the steps and through the doors of St Thomas.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Hey Cass." Hailey said popping her head around the door of her room.

"Hey." She smiled putting her fingers to her lips as she motioned with her head towards Tig who sat asleep in the chair beside her bed. He must have gotten very little sleep the night before with Cass having the baby and then being called out to the events of the night in the early hours of the morning.

Hailey crept in and took a peak in the nursery crib at the other side of Cassidy's bed.

"Oh my God Cass. Could he be any cuter?" She asked looking at the little bundle asleep in a blue wrap, a tiny reaper beanie on his head that couldn't cover the shock of dark brown hair atop his head.

Cassidy smiled and shook her head. "Nah I don't think so." She said gazing down at her new baby.

"I don't wanna wake him but can I have a cuddle before I have to get back to work."

"Sure." Cass answered knowing that Hailey would know how to pick up a baby without waking it.

Hailey leant forward and gently picked up the warm, sleepy little bundle and gazed down at him. He stirred and opened his eyes momentarily, long enough for Hailey to see their color.

"I know all babies are born with blue eyes but they are so gonna stay that color Cass."

"I know right? They're the exact same shade as Tiggy's." She said quietly looking across to Tig who still sat sleeping next to her.

"Did he tell you what went down last night?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. Thank god we'd all left earlier but poor Phil and everyone at Diosa."

Hailey nodded. "Yeah I know."

"How much damage was done to Scoops?"

"I don't know. I haven't been past yet. I started here at 6am. I'll have Hap take me over when I'm done here."

"He tailing you?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good. Tig said something about it being a personal attack on the club."

"Yeah Happy said the same; that it was retaliation."

"God love these crazy men of ours and the life they force us to lead hey?" Cass sighed.

Hailey smiled. "Uh huh," Hailey said as she moved to place Nate back in the crib at Cassidy's bedside. "I have to get back to work. He is beautiful Cass and he is gonna be totally spoilt by all his uncles." She said as Tig stirred on the other side of the bed.

"Hailey. Hey. How long you been here Doll?"

"Long enough to know that you snore." She answered tucking Nate's wrap under his chin.

Tig smirked. "Hap tell you what happened last night?"

"Yeah he filled me in before he tailed me to work this morning." She answered.

Tig nodded his acknowledgement as he took in her scrubs. "You alright Doll?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tiggy. I just stopped by to see your little man but I gotta get back to work now."

A smile came to Tig's mouth as he looked across to his son. "He's somethin' isn't he?"

"He sure is Tiggy. Congratulations." She said kissing his cheek. 'Now I really gotta go!"

* * *

"Oh my God." Hailey murmured as she walked around what was left of Scoops. The counter remained intact as did the booths but the glass in the ice cream cabinet was shattered across the shop and of course the front windows also; the floor was a mess too.

"We can't re open it Princess." Happy said from behind her.

"Why not? Everything can be repaired. And we can get an engineer in to check that it's still structurally sound, especially upstairs." She said as she stepped forward to look behind the counter, broken glass crunching beneath her feet.

"No way Princess. There's been two attacks on this place in the last three months. I was lucky Phil was here to shield you the first time but what if you'd been here last night? Phil was already dead and that grenade coulda done so much more damage than it did."

"But Hap this has been such a good money spinner for the club."

"We don't care about the money Hailey." Jax said as he came in, Nero and Gemma behind him. "What we care about is keeping everyone safe and in one piece."

Hailey sighed as she looked around her. "It seems such a waste to just let it go."

"Jax is right Hailey." Nero said. "I'd hate to see you come to the same end as all of my girls did last night." He said with a heavy heart.

"What caused all this? And why did they kill Phil?" Hailey asked of no one in particular.

"We don't know all the answers yet. We'll sort through what we know around the table later." Jax answered her.

"And where's that gonna be now if you're not reopening Scoops." Hailey asked.

"Mom can we use your place for a few days until we can get everything outta here and to Red Woody?"

"Of course Jackson." Gemma answered.

Jax ran his hands through his hair the way he was prone to do when he was thinking something over.

"Hailey who stayed here last night after you and Hap left?" He asked.

"Juice and Phil stayed to close up." Hailey answered.

"And you guys went straight home?" Jax continued.

"Yeah we did bro. What are you thinking?" Happy asked him.

"We know that Phil was dead upstairs before the grenade attack. I'm wondering where Juice was and why Phil was singled out upstairs."

"Only Juice knows the answer to that bro."

"Yeah I guess you're right. C'mon let's get outta here and leave the cops to do their job. Call the guys have them meet at my mom's in an hour. Have Juice come a half hour later and put Rat at the hospital with Cass." Jax said to which Happy nodded his acknowledgement.

* * *

"So this is what lockdown is without a clubhouse?" Ava joked as she sat in Gemma's lounge room later that day.

"Yeah. I guess so." Wendy said looking across the room to where the boys played unaware of anything wrong in their world. "You're awfully quiet Hailey." She continued.

"I'm just thinking about Scoops. I put so much time and well love I guess into it you know. It seems such a waste to not reopen especially when they all agree the damage could be repaired."

"Don't forget about me." Brooke piped up. "I'm out of a job now."

Hailey smiled. "Brooke you're more than just a Scoops employee now. Rat will make sure you're okay."

"I know but I agree with you. Why can't we reopen it?"

"It's too dangerous apparently."

"I tend to agree you know." Said Ava. "Two attacks in three months isn't something to brush aside."

"But what if they didn't have their base there?" Hailey said.

"How do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"What if they move everything of theirs to Red Woody? The table and everything and it's just an ice cream shop again. Not Samcro's clubhouse. It just happens to be run by a Samcro old lady? Cassidy's salon has never been a target and everyone in town knows her connection to the club."

"You do have a point." Ava mused.

"It could work." Brooke said.

"It could. But I'd need you guys to back me up in convincing them. Especially Jax and Happy."

"You got my vote." Brooke said.

"Mine too." Said Ava.

"I'm not so sure Jax will go for it." Said Wendy.

"I'm almost 100% sure Happy won't either but I'm still gonna try." Hailey said resolutely

"What are you girls hatching up in here?" Asked Gemma entering the room.

"Do you think the guys would agree to reopen Scoops if they're not basing themselves out of it?" Hailey asked.

Gemma thought a moment. "I don't see why not. It'd be no different to Cassidy's salon or TM."

"Exactly my thoughts." Hailey smiled. "Do you think perhaps you could help me convince them of that?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure they do re open it Hailey."

"Thanks." Hailey smiled knowing that with Gemma on her side the guys would have no choice but to listen.

* * *

"You certainly know how to get your way don't ya Princess?" Happy said later that evening as he watched Hailey clearing up the kitchen.

"You just don't wanna admit that I'm right Hap." She answered.

"I swear Princess, if there is one more attack on Scoops we're shutting it up for good."

"But there won't be Hap. All of the other attacks were on you guys because that's where you're based. If you guys are out at Red Woody and it's just an Ice cream Parlor then you've got nothing to worry about."

"What about Diosa?"

"They probably hit Diosa because they knew you had more to lose financially out of it rather than just making a point that they were pissed at you."

"You're as smart as you are beautiful Princess." He admitted knowing that was the same conclusion they had come to at the table earlier in the day.

Hailey smiled. "You just wait Hap. Scoops will be fine once you guys clear all your stuff out."

"I hope you're right Princess."

"I will be Hap." She said confidently. "Did you figure out what happened to Phil?"

"Nah not really. Juice said he left before him wanting to get home to Ava. He said he saw Chinese on the street outside as he left but stupidly he thought nothing of it."

"Why would they have taken Phil upstairs to kill him though? Why not just let the grenade do the job?"

"That's what we don't understand Princess. There's so many pieces that just don't add up. Diosa was a blood bath but Phil was just a single shot to the head. And as you say why take him upstairs to do it? Why not just shoot where he was if they were going to?"

"I don't know Hap. But what I do know is that prospects don't seem to have good odds once they're patched in these days."

"You're right there Princess."

"How much is it gonna cost to refit Scoops?"

"I don't know babe. Jax is getting someone out tomorrow to see. He's checking insurance on it too. You're lucky I love ya. You know that right?"

Hailey smiled as she put the last dish away and moved around the kitchen counter to behind him.

"You know what I do know Hap?" She said sliding his kutte down his arms.

"What's that baby?"

"That you need to relax." She said rubbing her hands over his shoulders. "Shit babe. Your shoulders are so tense."

"Screw massaging me babe." He said brushing her hands aside with his own and turning to face her, "Just let me fuck you instead."

She squealed as he tossed her over his shoulder to carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: SO I wouldn't normally put two chapters up in the one day but I've been on a bit of a roll with this lately and I can't wait to get it out to you. The next chapter will jump ahead significantly and it will be smutty. Very, very, smutty.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _ **18 months later …**_

Cassidy sat at the counter of Scoops waiting. It was late and Brooke had long since closed up and gone home after telling Cassidy to have Rat call her when they got in. They should have been back by now and she wondered what was keeping them. Thomas, Abel and Nate were all asleep upstairs. All was quiet except for the dripping of the tap. She listened carefully for the sound of their approach. She grew restless the longer she waited.

They'd been out on a run for the past week. It was the longest time that she and Tig had been apart and the first time he'd been away since Nate's birth. Scoops had been rebuilt and reopened and although they still used it as a meeting point on occasion it was well known that it was no longer classed as their club house and that all official club business was dealt with at Red Woody. Upstairs had been refitted and served as a private residence for anyone who cared to use it. Cassidy and Tig more often than not stayed over and it proved a useful place for having all the kids on night's such as this when waiting for them to return.

The bell above the door tinkled and Cass turned to see Hailey enter. "They still not back yet?" The younger woman asked as she entered.

"No. I'm gtting worried Hail."

"Relax. We'd have heard from one of them if something major had gone wrong." Hailey reassured her.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Kids all asleep upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier to help you out." Hailey apologized. She had been held up at work with a patient.

"That's okay. Everything all good now?"

"Yeah. One of my patients was having a hard time of things. I didn't want to leave him until his parents could get there."

"You're a great nurse Hailey. And I'm sure one day you'll be a great mother."

Hailey sighed. "I'm not sure that's ever gonna happen Cass. It's been two years since I had the surgery and still nothing."

"Don't lose hope Hailey. It could be just around the corner. You never know." Cassidy said as finally in the distance they heard the approach of multiple Harleys. Cass looked at the clock on the wall. They were well over three hours late getting back.

The two women watched as the men reversed their Harleys in to place across the street and waited for a clue as to how things had gone down. Tig let out a raucous laugh and slapped Bobby across the back as they approached the building. That was a good sign.

"My boys upstairs Cassidy?" Jax asked being the first one through the door. "Yeah Jax. They're asleep in the sitting room."

"Thanks for watching 'em" he said as he disappeared up the stairs. Chibs went around behind the counter and pulled out a whiskey bottle and began pouring drinks. Happy all but pushed Juice through the door a smile on both their faces.

"C'mere Princess." He said pulling Hailey from her seat at the counter and wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. She met his waiting lips with enthusiasm as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's good to have you back Killer." She murmured against his lips.

"Good to be back Princess." He said placing her back on her feet and leading her over to the counter to take a seat beside Juice. Chibs pushed two glasses toward the two men and pulled a vodka bottle from under the counter to make Hailey a drink.

Bobby and Tig were the last to come in. Bobby joined Happy and Juice at the counter while Tig folded Cassidy into his arms and kissed her fiercely, pulling her to him. The longing and the need she felt resonating from him and the intensity of that kiss went straight to her core.

"Easy there Tigger. You two have a room upstairs for that." Chibs said.

Tig ignored him and pulled away from Cassidy. "I missed you baby." he said. She smiled up into his eyes.

"Clearly!" She kissed him again this time a soft seductive kiss. "I missed you too." She whispered against his lips. He trailed a hand up the inside of her thigh and gently pressed it against her crotch. He could tell how much he was turning her on and how much she was fighting the urge to bite her lip. "Later." he whispered into her ear and released her from his embrace.

"You're cruel babe."

"Sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind baby." He sidled up on the stool next to hers placing his hand on her thigh and accepting the glass of whiskey Chibs pushed his way.

"You want something sweetheart?" Chibs asked her. "No thanks. I'll steal some of his if I change my mind." she teased Tig. He smiled at her and winked as he pulled out a cigarette to light up. She breathed in his scent that she'd missed so much - leather and cigarettes.

"I take it given the mood things went well?" she asked.

"Pretty good sweetheart." Chibs answered.

"Not bad at all." Bobby added.

"Seems we may have some smooth sailing around here for a while, Baby." Tig finished.

"Good to hear." She said taking the cigarette from his mouth and having a drag. She then picked up his glass and took a sip. He raised his eyebrow at her. She ignored him and what she knew his look meant.

"You ladies are absolute gems." Jax said coming downstairs. "Abel and Thomas look so peaceful I can't bear to wake 'em."

"All Cassidy this time Jax. I've only just gotten back from work." Hailey said from where she sat nuzzled into Happy's side.

"Regardless I can see you both managed to hold down the fort pretty well while we were gone." Jax said as he took a seat at the end of the counter beside Cass. "You did great Cass. You needn't have done all that worrying' before we left."

"Thanks Jax," she answered.

Cassidy felt Tig's hand stroking her thigh and knew his needs were growing stronger. His insatiable appetite for sex meant that the last week had seemed like an eternity without her. She'd missed him too and didn't think she could wait much longer.

She kissed his neck before resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and slipped his arm around her waist. He downed the last of his drink and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"We're gonna call it a night." he announced.

"Like hell you are!" Happy said in his rough voice, an uncharacteristic smile across his face.

"We'll be hearing Cassidy screaming soon." Juice added

"Too bad for you," Tig responded as Cassidy giggled leading him upstairs to the room they used when they stayed at Scoops. "Besides I don't scream," Cassidy called back as Tig pinched her butt causing her to squeal. "Much," he teased as he followed her up the stairs.

"Reckon we can head home Killer?' Hailey asked.

"You bet we can Princess." He answered her slamming his empty glass down on the counter and pulling her off her stool and toward the door.

Once they were outside he slammed her against the side of her truck and engulfed her lips with his.

"Oh baby," She moaned. "Just get me home and fuck me Killer."

He opened her car door for her crushed his lips against hers once more. "See you at home Princess." He said as he released his grip on her and headed toward his bike.

* * *

"I'll be right back, babe" Cassidy said heading to the bathroom. Tig went ahead to their room to find his son asleep on their bed. He ran a hand gently through the tousled mess of dark curls so like his own before scooping him up to carry across to his crib in the corner.

Cassidy placed her hand upon his back as he tucked Nate in. He hadn't stirred. Tig turned and folded her into his arms and kissed her with the same urgency and passion that he had earlier. She removed his kutte and let it fall to the floor and tugged desperately at his shirt, no patience for the buttons. He pulled it off over his head without undoing them and pulled hers off also. His skin blazed with passion and need. She took his gun and knife placing them aside before unbuckling his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor. He carried her across to the bed his tongue deep in her mouth as she ran her hands all over him, wherever she could reach. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull off her knee high boots and jeans. He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and slid two fingers inside her. She moaned and bit her lip. God he loved it when she did that.

"Just fuck me already Tigger," she said as she moved back up the bed towards the pillows, pulling the sheets down. He followed her on all fours pulling her to him kissing her deeply as he slid effortlessly inside of her. His size was never an issue anymore.

They moved seamlessly together making love with passion and desire, pouring their very souls into each other.

She rolled him over so that she could finish on top, her orgasm so intense that the sexy breathless little moan she let out as she came was barely audible. He held tight to her hips as they shuddered with her climax, keeping her momentum going as he followed her. She collapsed in pure bliss across his chest and buried her lips into his neck.

"Wow. That's what I come home for." he whispered. She rolled off him and lay at his side. "I love you Alex Trager." she said as he rolled to face her. "I love you too Cassidy Trager." He traced his fingers over the tattoo at her hip that she had gotten shortly after Nate was born, an anchor entwined with a red rose, his name and Nate's written on scroll across it.

"You've got room for the next name there." He said as he trailed his hand over her stomach and the life that was growing inside it.

"I think we're better at keeping a secret this time round." she said.

"Yeah. They'll figure it out soon enough when they realize you're only drinking from my glass occasionally."

"You don't think they have already?"

"Nah. They'd have said something. They're still reeling from how well things went today anyway."

"Things are really that good?"

"Things are finally headed in the right direction baby, back to where JT wanted it."

She smiled trailing her fingers across his chest. She inhaled the scent she loved so much as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was happiest at these moments as they lay together so close and intimate but right now she couldn't remember ever being happier.

* * *

Hailey had barely pulled her truck to a stop in the garage before Happy wrenched open her door and pulled her from it, his lips hot and wet upon her neck and chest as his hands tugged the top of her scrubs off over her head. He flicked the strap of her lacy bra and ran his hand down her side to find the waistband of what he knew to be matching panties. She never wore anything but matching.

"You make such a fuckin' sexy nurse baby." He said tugging her scrubs down her hips.

"Mmmm Killer," she moaned. "At least wait until we're inside."

"No way baby. I'm doing you right here." He growled as he moved her across the garage to his bike. "Turn around." He said unbuckling his belt.

She did as she was told, placing her hands against the seat of his bike as he gripped her hips and pulled them back toward him. She moaned as his fingers brushed across her moving aside the thin material of her thong and gripping her ass hard. She gasped as she felt him thrust into her letting the initial friction of his assault ease. He growled as he felt her insides expand to accommodate him and then tighten around him.

"Oh Hap," She gasped as she felt his full length hitting deep inside her, the waves of pleasure intensifying with every thrust.

"Oh Hap. Oh Christ Oh!" She moaned breathlessly as her insides exploded in pure earth shattering bliss. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled her back against him thrusting in deeper as he sought his own release. She gasped and tipped her head back to meet his lips with her own as she felt him begin to quiver and pulsate deep within her. The remaining waves of her own orgasm built again into a second as he pulled her onto him hard again and again before he found his release.

"Fuck Hap, Oh fuck." She screamed as her second orgasm hit her just as he groaned with his own ecstasy.

She pressed back against him and tightened her walls, draining him of every drop. He placed his hand around her throat and pulled her head against his shoulder and crushed his lips against hers.

"Welcome home Killer." She murmured against his lips.

"Now we can go inside Princess."

"And do that again?" She murmured turning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Definitely." He growled.

* * *

Jax arrived home at the same time as Wendy pulled up in the driveway having used her car to pick the boys up from Scoops.

He met her eyes across the back seat of her car as he pulled a sleeping Abel into his arms while she unclipped Thomas' seatbelt. "Thanks Wendy." He said.

"No problem Jax. You know I love them."

"Yeah I know you do." He said as he opened his front door and headed toward Abel's room to place him in his bed while Wendy did the same with Thomas.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Jax said as he and Wendy met in the hallway between the boys rooms. "Stick around tonight," he asked trailing his hand down her arm.

"Sure Jax." She answered looking a little perplexed.

She went into the lounge room and sat down on the sofa picking up a bike magazine on the table that she began to flip through.

She glanced up to find Jax standing in the doorway, shirtless and wrapped only in a towel.

"When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Not for quite some time." She answered quietly.

"C'mere," he said.

Wendy rose and crossed the distance between them. Jax placed his hand at the back of her neck and brought her lips to his. She kissed him back momentarily before pulling away.

"Jax what are we doing? I thought we agreed I was here for the boys only?"

"Screw the agreement." He murmured pulling her lips back toward his.

"Are you sure about this Jax?" She asked as he led her to his room.

"Yeah, this feels right." Jax answered her.

* * *

 **A/N: So all is well in the Samcro world, or is it ...?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I wasn't going to put anything up today but I couldn't help myself. The smut continues briefly and then ... well you'll see ...**

Chapter 23:

"You're up early this morning Baby," Tig said the next morning as he stepped into the shower behind Cass, sliding his hands across her hips before he gently tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. She breathed in deeply and resisted the urge to bite her lower lip. His lips made a trail down her neck before biting her hard on her shoulder. "Babe … I can't. I have to leave early to get to the garage. I left my appointment book there yesterday when I stopped past to see Gemma."

"Resistance is futile baby," he murmured directly into her ear as his finger circled around her nipple.

"Please babe, really. Not this morning." She murmured.

"Come on baby. There's always time for a quickie." He said as he moved his hand down between her legs and stroked her clit. He felt her concede defeat as she rested her head back against his shoulder, and moved against his hand increasing her pleasure. She felt him already hard against the small of her back. She tensed her hips and bit her lower lip as she rubbed her nose against his neck. He knew that meant he'd won her over. He spun her round lifted her into his arms and slammed her against the shower wall as he thrust deep into her. Her sharp intake of breath was enough to tell him he'd hurt her. His thrusts were hard and fast.

"Babe." She murmured. "Slow down." She readjusted her arms around his shoulders so that she could raise herself up and back down, drawing his whole length in and out of her, giving her full control. She watched as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. "Oh Christ … Cass." He moaned.

His arms around her waist, a hand on each hip, he allowed her to keep control. She kissed him deeply before looking down. She drew in a quick gasping breath. Her breathing became fast uneven as she watched his length slide up into her and back out. God he was so big.

"Baby," He found her lips bringing her eyes back up to meet his own. "Focus,"

She controlled her breathing to match his slow deep breaths. "That's it," he murmured. "Come with me baby."

She nodded before kissing him, drawing his tongue into her mouth matching their movements down below. She drew him deeper into her, her insides burning with ecstasy. She pulled her lips and tongue away dragging her fingers through his hair, before resting her forehead on his and gazing down into his eyes. They matched each other's breathing, breath for breath as they each drew closer. They remained, eyes locked together, green gazing into blue, ecstasy building each time she slid down his shaft. "Oh Cass," he moaned deeply, in stark contrast to her soft gasping breathless one as they both came.

He held her, and kissed her deeply before sliding her down the wall and pulling out of her. He placed her back on her feet, and kissed her softly, lovingly.

"I love you beautiful", he whispered.

"I love you too, handsome." She breathed feeling his lips linger across her forehead.

"Now I really need to get dressed and go." She said reluctantly pulling away. "By the time I get to the garage and get my appointment book I'm gonna be late to open up the salon." She said stepping out of the shower and drying herself off.

"You go open up. I can go past the garage for you." He said stepping out behind her.

"It's okay. You stay here. Spend some time with Nate."

"Okay." He watched her dress, drinking in every facet of her body before him. He dressed while she put on her makeup. Nate slept on. She ran her fingers through his tight little curls, so like his father's, and leant down to kiss his cheek. "See you later Little Man." She whispered to her sleeping son. He was 18 months old to the day.

Cassidy grabbed her keys and put her hand to the door and felt Tig's arm around her waist dragging her back, pressing her against him. "I need more," he said bringing his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply again. She allowed him to caress her curves and plunder her mouth for a few moments, her insides still blazing with pleasure.

His scent encapsulated her. "I'd love nothing more than to do this all day but I really have to go babe." She moaned pulling away from him. "We'll continue this later okay?"

"Absolutely" he breathed planting one more kiss against her lips. He trailed his fingers across her hand as she stepped away from him back toward the door. She smiled back at him.

"Later babe." She whispered seductively.

All the guys were starting to mill in, Scoops being today's meeting point, as she descended the stairs. She knew she still held the glow of sex on her face as she passed Happy in the doorway. "Can tell you had a good night." He smirked.

"I'll bet you did too." She smirked back as Tig came down the stairs behind her.

He raised his eyebrows at her, not denying her comment.

"Is Hailey home today?" Cass asked turning back in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Good. Tell her I'll drop by later. I've got some exciting news for her."

"Will do." Happy replied as Tig wrapped his arm around her drawing her back inside the shop. He engulfed her lips once more.

"Later baby" He murmured against her ear.

"Yup." She said disentangling herself from his arms and blowing him a kiss before finally making her way out the door.

* * *

Ava's car was in the lot when Cassidy pulled up at the garage, Juice's Harley also. She thought it strange that the two of them would be there so early but figured perhaps they were slipping in their own early morning activities. She knew Ava had a bit of a fetish for doing it at the garage. The office was still locked when she went to open the door. She saw no sign of where they were.

She went across to the desk to retrieve her appointment book that she'd left there the previous day and was about to leave when she heard voices floating through from the workshop.

"Juicy what's going on? I can tell you're heads somewhere else right now." She heard Ava say.

"I'm sorry baby, I just, I can't help feeling wracked with guilt every time I'm with the guys."

"Why baby? I thought things were good now? At least that's what you said last night when you got home."

"They are good baby. At least with the club they are but well everything's not okay in my head."

"Why baby what's happened?"

"It's something stupid I did ages ago baby. Not long after we met. And I've made stupid choices since to cover it up."

"You can tell me anything baby. I won't tell them. I promise." Ava continued not knowing that their conversation was being overheard.

"It was early on when we were first dealing with the cartel. I went in late one night and I don't know what I was thinking but I stole a brick of coke stupidly thinking it wouldn't be missed. But of course it was. I was terrified all that day that someone would find out and I swear Happy especially was suspicious. I managed to hatch up a plan to return it with no one knowing except Miles caught me. DO you remember him?"

"Yeah. You said that you killed him when he pulled a gun on you."

"I lied Ava. He caught me trying to put the coke back and I killed him rather than have the others find out. I framed him for it."

"Shit baby." Was all Ava could say.

Cassidy listened from where she stood in shocked silence unable to move.

"That's not all though baby." Juice continued. "You remember how Phil was killed by the Chinese not long after you returned here?"

"Yes." Ava answered quietly.

"It wasn't the Chinese. He'd found out the truth about Miles and was going to go to club with it. It was me. I killed Phil too."

Cassidy gasped from where she stood.

"Wait you hear that? Someone's in the office." She heard footsteps approaching the internal door. She dashed out to her car, jumped in and drove out of the lot before either of them had a chance to see who had overheard them.

* * *

"Cass." Ava said picking up the business card that had dropped to the floor in Cassidy's rush to get out.

"Shit!" Juice cursed running his hand along his mohawk.

"Do you think she heard all of what you just told me?" Ava asked quietly.

"You can bet she did. Why else do you think she hot tailed it out of here so fast?" Juice answered growing incredibly edgy.

"You know she and Tig tell each other everything right? And I mean everything."

"Shit I didn't even think of that. Crap I gotta go after her and find out what she heard." Juice said leaving the garage and heading toward his bike.

"Juice wait!" Ava yelled after him. "Shit!" She cursed as he peeled out of the lot without turning back to her.

She ran back into the garage and grabbed her keys and bag from where she'd dropped them and ran to her car to follow him.

* * *

"Alex!" Cass screamed running back through the front door of Scoops. "Alex!?"

She cast her eyes behind her to find his bike and her heart dropped to find all of them except one gone.

"He's not here Cassidy." said Juice striding down the stairs.

"Juice." she said as she felt the color drain from her face.

"Where you been Cassidy?"

"I forgot to tell Tig something."

"Must be pretty important to come in here screaming his real name."

"Where is he?" she asked ignoring his statement.

"Out with the rest of them somewhere."

"Is Nate here?" she asked trying for distraction of what she knew he wanted to know.

"Yeah. Tig said he was asleep on your bed. I said I'd stay to keep an eye on him. What were you doing at the garage this morning?"

"At the garage? What I ... I wasn't ... I opened early."

"You're not a great liar Cassidy so let's just cut to it. What did you hear?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Damn it Cassidy. I didn't want to have to do this." He said drawing his gun.

"Oh my god. Juice seriously I swear I didn't hear anything." she said backing away towards the counter and her bag.

"We both know that's bullshit Cassidy. You tell anyone what you heard this morning and you'll end up the same way."

"Are you threatening me?" she said laying her hand on the pistol in her bag.

"Seems I need to. You were gonna tell Tig just now. Good thing I got back here before you hey?"

"I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Tell a soul what? I thought you didn't hear anything'

She pulled her gun from her bag and drew it against him as Eli Roosevelt, who had happened to be passing by, entered Scoops lowering his sunglasses to take in the scene before him.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked beginning to draw his own gun form the holster at his hip.

In that moment Juice panicked and turned his gun on Roosevelt, firing and hitting him in the center of his forehead. Cassidy gasped and watched as he dropped dead to the floor. In her shock her own gun shook in her hands as she turned back to Juice. He fired again. His bullet hit her abdomen and she reeled backwards her own gun dropping to the floor.

Her hands flew to her stomach and instantly became drenched in her own blood. She fell to her knees.

She heard a car come screaming to a halt at the curb and hoped to God it was someone who could help her.

As if in a dream she heard Ava, "Oh my God Juice. What did you do?"

"What I had to."

"Oh my god baby. Did she tell them?"

"Nah. I got here first and headed them off."

"Jesus Christ Juice. What the fuck was Roosevelt doing here?"

"He was passing by and walked in on us."

"Shit Juice. We have to get out of here." Ava asked shakily.

Cassidy heard Juice's bike peel away, Ava's car also. She lay on the floor slipping in and out of consciousness.

* * *

"Mommy?" Cassidy heard the fear in her son's voice. She pulled herself as far from unconsciousness as she could. "Nate. Honey. Be brave for Mommy."

"My phone is up there. Can you reach it for Mommy?" She felt herself slipping away again and pulled herself back to watch him climb up the stool to where her phone sat on the counter. He clambered back down and brought it to her.

Growing weaker she said "I'm gonna dial daddy okay? You need to tell daddy that mommy needs help."

She found his number and said "Be brave little man" as she put it to speakerphone.

"Hey baby. What's up?" he answered.

"Daddy?" Nate's little voice questioned.

"Nate? What? What's going on?" he asked confused. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy has blood." Nate said.

"Cassidy? You there Baby? What's Nate saying?" The concern grew in Tig's voice.

"Babe? Help." He heard her whispered and pained voice "I got shot baby." It took all her effort to put together those words. Her thoughts were a jumble. Her eyes rested upon Nate hoping that these were not the last moments she'd have with her son.

"What the fuck? I'm on my way Cassidy. Stay with me baby!"

The line went dead.

The moments that followed could have been hours, before she heard the deep purr of his Harley approaching, a sound she'd grown so used to. She heard the others also. She was aware of her son sitting beside her, tears streaming down his face as his little hand rested upon hers. She wanted desperately to reach out and hold him but her body just wouldn't move.

"Cassidy! Baby! Fuck Cass." Tig's eyes took in Roosevelt lying dead next to her and the pool of blood surrounding her. He took in the blood that covered her and the ash white that her skin had become as he scooped her into his arms. "Jesus Christ Baby."

"Take Nate." she heard him say and was briefly aware of Happy lifting him from her side. She grabbed for his hand and held fast to his little fingers if for a second. "I love you Little Man." she whispered.

"Don't you dare say your goodbye's baby!" Tig ordered her. "Fucking stay with me!"

"Alex, babe." she murmured.

"Cassidy baby. Who did this?"

She tried to answer but it took all her strength just to keep breathing.

"It's okay baby. Never mind, just save your strength okay?" he said. He pulled her closer as if doing so would keep her alive.

She gasped and closed her eyes. "Cassidy?! Fuck baby girl no! Don't you leave me baby!"

Her eyes flickered open as he pulled her up to him. He kissed her lips. "Baby please...Later remember?"

She smiled a small sad little smile. He saw the pain in her eyes both from the bullet lodged in her stomach and at the thought of leaving him.

"Hold on Baby … Please fucking hold on." He pleaded, his tears running down her face as he held her to him, his forehead resting on hers. "Come on Baby girl. Don't leave me …." He trailed off as he heard an ambulance approaching.

She heard the sirens in what seemed the very back depths of her mind. She tried desperately to hang on as his scent encapsulated her, leather and cigarettes, every part of her body intoxicated with leather and cigarettes. "I love you Alex Trager." she murmured closing her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Hey Hap." Hailey answered her phone.

"You gotta get to Scoops right away baby." Hailey heard the urgency in his voice.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Cassidy got shot."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"Don't know baby. She looked pretty bad and Roosevelt's dead."

"Shit Happy. What the fuck happened?"

"We don't know but Nate was with her. She had to get Nate to call Tig."

"Oh Christ." Hailey said, the news Happy was delivering to her getting worse.

"He's beside himself baby. Can you get here quick?"

"Yeah I'm on my way." She said grabbing her keys and heading out the door to her car.

* * *

Hailey took in the scene before her as she arrived at Scoops. A pool of blood remained in the middle of the floor and splatters were across the wall nearest the door. It was crawling with police and Unser sat at one of the booths being questioned by a police officer Hailey didn't recognize. He excused himself when he saw Hailey enter.

"Oh my god." She said under her breath as Unser approached her.

"Happy's waiting upstairs with Nate."

"He saw all this?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah." Unser answered her heavy heartedly.

"Jesus Christ. Can you take care of things down here?"

"Yeah no problem." Unser answered.

"Thanks. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Unser nodded as she headed to the stairs.

"Hey little man." Hailey addressed Nate as she entered the sitting room upstairs to see Nate sitting on the floor, his little face tear streaked, Happy sitting with him playing cars.

The little boy turned and looked at her with his bright blue eyes so like his father's. "Mommy?" he asked. It all but broke Hailey's heart hearing the fear in his voice.

"Mommy is at the hospital, Nate." She answered praying that Cassidy would be okay when she saw the haunted look in her son's eyes.

"Daddy?" The little boy continued to question.

"Daddy's at the hospital making sure Mommy's gonna be okay." Hailey said swallowing back the lump in her throat. She dealt with sick and scared kids all the time at work but this was different.

"Mommy hurt, Aunt Hailzy."

"I know little man but the people at the hospital are doing their best to make her better, okay?" She said turning as Unser entered from downstairs.

"They're done downstairs. They asked if you can go down to the station later Hailey. Just some routine stuff."

Hailey nodded. "I'll go past when I can."

"And I'll um handle the clean up." He offered.

"Thanks Wayne." Hailey answered feeling a little light headed as she thought again of all the blood waiting to greet her downstairs. "Hap, I'm gonna take Nate and try to get him down for a nap."

"Sure Princess."

"No nap! Want mommy." The little boy protested.

"You right if I head over to the hospital?" Happy asked glancing at Nate as he struggled in Hailey's arms.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Wait one thing, take him for a sec?" She asked.

She crossed to the other side of the room and rummaged through a plastic container filled with coloring books, paper and magic markers. Pulling out a piece of paper and a magic marker from the stash kept there for the kids she wrote in big bold letters across the page.

"Could you put this on the door on your way out?" She asked passing the paper to Happy and taking Nate from him. He looked at the words on the piece of paper now in his hand.

 _DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES_

 _SCOOPS AND SWEETS WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE._

 _WE APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE._

"Doubt you'll be opening again at all Princess." He said.

"I'm not sure I even want to after what's just happened." She said. "Just go see how Cass is doing."

"Sure Princess. You sure you're okay here?" He asked watching Nate go into a full blown tantrum.

"It's okay Hap. I'll calm him. You go to the hospital and find out how she is."

"Okay babe. I'll be back later, 'kay?" Happy said as he kissed her forehead.

Hailey nodded and turned her attention back to Nate who was thrashing around in her arms.

Happy stopped in the doorway to address Unser. "You leave here and something happens to her or the kid I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." He threatened.

"Don't worry, Happy. I won't let her out of my sight."

"Better not." Happy said as he headed downstairs.

* * *

"How's Cass doing?" Hailey asked as Happy returned to Scoops later that afternoon.

"They're not sure. She came out of surgery okay but she's still critical." He said. "Where's Nate?"

"Upstairs sleeping. It took me forever to get him down. The poor little guy."

"Yeah no kid should ever see that." He sighed. "C'mere baby." He said pulling her into his arms.

"How's Tig handling everything?" Hailey asked.

"He's messed up Princess. I think you should head to the hospital later and talk to him. You two always seem to have a good effect on each other."

Hailey nodded. "Yeah okay."

"Also Cass was pregnant. They hadn't told anyone yet."

"Oh shit. So she lost it?"

"They're not sure yet but it doesn't sound good."

"Christ. Tig must be devastated."

"Yeah. I can stay here with Nate if you wanna head over."

"Yeah I will."

* * *

"Hey Tiggy." Hailey said as she neared him. He was seated in the hospital waiting room his head in his hands, seemingly oblivious to his brothers around him. He didn't say anything.

Chibs rose from where he sat on the other side of the room and pulled Hailey toward him. "Get him talking Lovey. He won't open up to any of us." He said in her ear.

"How is she?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know. They just rushed her back into surgery."

"Shit." Hailey sighed.

Jax and Bobby headed over to join them. "Who did this Jax?"

"We don't know yet Hailey."

"Just get him to open up. We'll handle the rest." Bobby said.

Hailey nodded.

"And we'll need to use Scoops, at least for a few days until we know more about Cass's condition." Jax added.

Hailey nodded. "I've closed it for now, obviously and Unser already took care of the clean up."

"Good. Happy still there?"

"Yeah. He's with Nate."

The three men rounded the corner to give Hailey and Tig some space and also no doubt to discuss the morning's events.

"Tiggy?" She said questioningly as she sat down in the seat next to him. "Cassidy is going to be okay." She said hoping she sounded reassuring.

He turned his head to look at her, keeping his hands at his mouth. His blue eyes glistened with tears and were filled with pain.

"You don't know that Hailey." His voice was drawn, sad, lost.

"She loves you and Nate too much to give up. I know her Tiggy. She's not going anywhere."

"She was slipping away in my arms Hailey and they've just taken her back into surgery when they told me she was gonna be okay after the first lot."

"She's still hanging on though Tig. She's tough and she is going to get through this." She said placing her hand on his arm as a doctor approached from the doors that led to the operating theatre.

Hailey looked at him trying to read his face before he cleared his throat to announce his presence to Tig. His poker face was too good. She had no idea whether he had good or bad news to deliver.

"Mr. Trager?" He addressed Tig who stood to face him.

"You're wife has come through surgery. She sustained peripheral damage to her liver and suffered extensive blood loss but we are confident that she will make a full recovery. We've placed her into an induced coma for the time being. I understand that she was pregnant before the incident?"

Tig nodded. "10 weeks." He answered.

"She hemorrhaged thus the need for further surgery. While she didn't sustain damage to the uterine cavity, I'm sorry to say Sir but fetal monitoring during surgery found no fetal heart beat."

Tig swallowed and held hard to Hailey's shoulder before collapsing against her. Hailey did her best to brace herself against him.

The doctor placed his hand upon Hailey's shoulder. "Mrs. Trager will be transferred to the ward shortly should he want to see her." Hailey nodded her thanks and returned her attention to Tig.

"Tiggy, come sit down okay?"

He did as she suggested as Jax and Chibs returned. Both looked questioningly at Hailey.

"Cass is going to make a full recovery but she lost the baby." Hailey filled them in.

"She doesn't fuckin' deserve this." Tig said wiping tears from his face. "She fuckin' doesn't. When I find out who did this they will come to a very messy fuckin' end." Tig said his heartbreak turning to fury.

* * *

"Juice look at this." Ava said passing him the newspaper in her hands as she came back into the rundown hotel they'd found themselves in. Juice looked at the front page of the newspaper that Ava held out to him. _**Mystery Surrounds Scoops Shooting.**_

"She survived Juice. We have to go back." Ava said.

"We can't baby. Don't you see? They'll kill me for this."

"But baby if we go back and you come clean …" Ava began to plead.

"No Ava that's not how the club works. I fucked up big time. If they ever find out that it was me then I'm a dead man."

"You probably already are you know. Cass survived Juice. She'll tell Tig if she hasn't already."

"Then we have to stay on the run. They can't find us."

"Juice I can't do this. I'm scared."

"You were the one to insist we get out of there baby."

"I know but I was scared they'd find us there. Shit Juice I thought she was dead with all that blood and that we wouldn't be having this conversation because she wouldn't be round to tell them. What the fuck do we do baby?"

"We can't ever go back to Charming that's for sure."

"But surely …"

"Surely what? I killed two club members, I killed the Sheriff and I attempted to kill a member's old lady. At best they'll had me over to the police and I'll end up on death row but I think we both know that isn't going to happen baby. It will go to a mayhem vote."

"I love you Juice. I can't lose you. That's why I said for us to go because if we'd stayed I couldn't stand by and watch you take the fall. I've realized that I love you but it's the club that scares me. They're ruthless even toward their so called brothers."

"Only when they need to be."

"What if I call Hailey and find out what they know? Convince her that it wasn't you?" Ava asked.

"It's too dangerous baby. They'd trace the call in an instant. And if Cass has already told Tig then she'd never believe you. Hailey is as loyal to the club as the guys are."

"What if I went back to try to convince them?"

"You said they scare you."

"They do but I'd do it for you."

"No Ava. You have every reason to fear them. They'd likely kill you too or at least make things incredibly unpleasant until you gave me up. They're gonna be doing everything they can to find us."

"I'm scared Juice. What happens when they find us?"

"Baby I'm gonna do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen. I have contacts." He said taking her into his arms. "I'll figure out a way to stay off their radar baby. It'll be like a fresh start for both of us." He continued.

Ava sighed and let him hold her and kiss her fears away.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty much writing this a chapter at a time at the moment which I usually don't like doing but I figured I wouldn't make you wait too much longer for an update after the last chapters cliff hanger.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Her vitals are good." The doctor that was treating Cassidy filled Tig in on her rapidly improving condition. "And she will make a full recovery."

Tig nodded. "When's she gonna wake up?"

"We've taken her off sedation so it's only a matter of time before she wakes on her own. You should get some rest yourself."

"Nah. I'm not leavin' her." Tig said somewhat sternly.

"Very well Mr. Trager. The authorities will want a word with her when she's up to it."

"How many times do I need to tell you it's Tig? And the authorities will talk to her when I say they do."

"Sure of course."

Tig sat back in the chair beside Cassidy's bed, where he had for the past two days. The club had no leads on who had shot her and hoped that she would be able to tell them when she came out of the induced coma she'd been placed in.

"Hey baby." Tig said taking her hand as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Tiggy." She murmured groggily.

'You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah. I feel okay." She said as she tried to sit up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Cassidy Trager." He said seriously as he helped her adjust the pillows behind her.

"I'll try not to. I thought I was never gonna see you again baby." She said taking his hand as he sat again in the chair beside her.

"If you hadn't got Nate to call me, you probably wouldn't have." He kissed her hand.

"How is Nate? Is he okay?"

"He's with Hailey and Hap. He's doing okay. I'll have Hailey bring him past later if you're up for it."

"Of course I am. Poor little guy must have been so scared seeing me like that."

"Yeah he was but Hailey got him through the worst of it."

"It sucks that she and Hap are having so much trouble having a kid of their own. She's great with kids."

"Yeah. But enough chit chat baby. Do you remember who did this to you?"

She took a deep breath and thought back to that day nearly three days before and knew that his mood was about to dramatically change once she told him what she remembered and what she knew that the club didn't.

"Yes I do." She said hesitantly not sure whether or not she wanted to drop Juice in the deep end. She knew how it would end if she did.

"And?" Tig pressed

Cass took another deep breath before she continued. "It was Juice." She said quietly.

"Fuck. What the hell baby?" Tig almost exploded out of the chair his gaze questioning and demanding that she continue.

"When I stopped by the garage that morning he was there with Ava. I overheard them talking. Ava asked him what was wrong and said that she could tell something was up. He confessed to her that he did some stupid stuff and covered it up."

"Go on." Tig prompted her trying to stay calm.

"He said that when you guys were first involved with the cartel he stole a brick of coke and then killed someone called Miles to cover it up and framed him for the theft."

"Holy fuck baby. Are you sure that's what you heard?" he asked knowing that all the shit with the cartel had happened before he knew her and there was no way she could have any prior knowledge of it to be making any of it up.

She nodded. "And then he said that it wasn't the Chinese who killed Phil. It was him also."

"Fuck baby. Why?" Tig said, his fists balling at his sides as he began pacing the room.

"He found out about him framing Miles and why he really killed him and was gonna go to the club with it." She said cautiously watching his fury rise. "I guess he knew I'd go to you about it and he must have taken a back road back to Scoops and broken every speed limit in town to beat me back there and confront me over it."

"What was Roosevelt doing there?"

"He must have been walking past and saw us with guns trained on each other. Juice panicked and shot him and then turned his gun on me before I could recover from the shock of watching Roosevelt drop dead in front of me." Cass said.

"Shit baby." Tig said still in shock himself at his wife's words. He continued to pace the room in front of her as he grappled with what to do next.

"So what happens now?" She asked not liking the anger she could see rising within him.

"I'll talk to Jax. It'll have to go to the table, but you cannot be alone. If I'm not here, someone else is always with you. Okay?" He stood at the end of the bed and placed his hands upon it, gripping it hard and stared straight into her eyes as he spoke. She saw a dark and menacing look rising in his eyes. It riddled her with fear. It was a look she'd seen often and knew now was not a time to question him.

"Do you think he'll come back to finish me?" She whispered vulnerably wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her. To her relief he moved from the end of the bed and towards her. He placed an arm around the back of her shoulders and leant in to place a kiss upon her forehead. His eyes relaxed just a little.

"It'll be okay baby. I really doubt that he's that stupid. I just don't wanna take any chances. I'll call Jax and we'll get this sorted. I'll be just outside the door should you need anything okay."

She nodded. He could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm going to keep you and Nate safe Baby." He reassured her.

She nodded as he pulled her close placing a kiss against the top of her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop this happening Cass."

She smiled a small smile at him. "It's okay Tiggy. We got through it." She said taking his hand and placing it against her stomach. His heart dropped and she saw the momentary sadness in his eyes before he steeled them against her. He didn't have the heart to tell her they'd lost the baby. Not now.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just glad you're okay." He said leaving his hand where she'd placed it. "I gotta go call Jax." He said placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, pulling his phone from his pocket as he did so.

* * *

Tig stormed into the chapel at Red Woody, slamming the door behind him. He didn't bother to sit down as he pounded his fist against the wood of the table. "That spineless little fucker needs to die!" he declared. Every other member sat staring at him except Jax who spoke.

"Tig sit. We'll discuss this and where it lands."

"Where it lands? He fuckin' shot my old lady Jax! I'll tell you where it lands! With a fuckin' mayhem vote."

"A mayhem vote?" Chibs said across the table. "What part of the picture are we missing here?"

"Tig sit. I figured you had the right to tell them who shot Cass. They have no idea what we spoke about this morning."

"Juice shot my old lady and killed my unborn kid." He said as he sat down and gripped the edge of the table.

Happy's eyes went wide beside him. "Juice was the one to shoot Cass? And Roosevelt?" He asked.

"Yes." Jax responded as Tig's fury boiled.

"But why would that go to a mayhem vote? I mean he didn't kill her." Rat said.

"Cassidy overheard a conversation between Juice and Ava. He confessed to stealing the coke and killing Miles to frame him. He also confessed to killing Phil." Jax filled the club in.

"It was Juice the whole time?" Bobby asked.

Jax nodded.

"I knew there was something up with him." Happy said in a low thought provoking voice.

"So he shot Cass to cover his tracks again?"

"Yeah." Tig growled from his seat between Rat and Happy.

"Where is he now?" Rat asked.

"Don't know. I went by his place after Tig called me this morning. Appears he's skipped town. Ava too."

"There's nowhere he can go that I won't find him." Tig said in a quiet furious voice.

"So why'd he shoot Roosevelt?"

"Collateral damage." Jax answered.

"He happened to be walking past Scoops as it all unfolded." Tig said.

"Jesus Christ. What a mess." Chibs said.

"We'll hunt him down Tig. He killed Miles and Phil in cold blood too. Hap find out if Hailey has heard from Ava."

"You think she'll be the weak link?" Happy asked.

"I can almost count on it. We'll pull up Juice's records too but he'll be being careful."

Every member around the table looked betrayed but none more so than Chibs who had always given Juice the benefit of doubt.

* * *

"Princess." Happy barked as he entered their kitchen.

"Shit Hap! You scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

"You heard from Ava?" He said keeping the same tone and forgoing greeting her.

"No. What's going on?"

"She's skipped town with Juice. He shot Cass."

"What? Are you serious? Why?"

"She overheard some stuff he did."

"Hap you know I'm gonna make you elaborate on that."

"Remember the day after you got shot? I told you Clay had given me the day off but I got called to the warehouse anyway?"

"Yeah."

"Some serious shit went down that day. A brick of coke went missing and they needed me to get to the bottom of who stole it." He said.

"I'm not gonna read between the lines of what that means." Hailey interrupted him.

He ignored her interruption. "Anyway Princess," he continued "You remember Miles died that day?"

"Yeah, I remember. Where is this heading Hap?"

"I never told you how but Juice killed him. He said it was self-defense when he caught him trying to return the brick. Turns out it was Juice all along and he framed Miles. He killed Phil when he found out the truth. Cass heard him confessing it all to Ava."

Hailey's eyes were wide with surprise. "Oh my god."

"So if you hear from Ava let me know immediately."

"Um yeah okay."

"You know this has to go to a mayhem vote Princess."

"Yeah." She said stepping forward and running her hand across his kutte.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck to his lips. He kissed a trail up her neck and nipped her earlobe between his teeth eliciting a soft sweet little moan from her as she melted against him. He trailed his lips against hers before pulling away.

"Later baby. I gotta go." He said releasing her from his embrace.

She scowled. "You're a fucking tease Happy Lowman."

He smirked at her, "Call me when Nate wakes up and we'll take him past the hospital to see Cass."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before responding to him, he could tell trying to shake the burning anticipation that was raging through her.

"Sure Hap." She answered.

* * *

 **A/N: For a story that is Happy/Hailey focused Cass and Tig are kind of stealing the limelight at the moment but I promise we will see more Happy and Hailey soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Someone here to see you Cass." Hailey said poking her head around her door. Cass looked across to her as she opened the door wide to let in Happy who held Nate in his arms.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried when he saw his mother.

"Hey little man!" She said as Happy placed him next to her. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Miss you Mommy."

"I missed you too baby!" She said ruffling his hair. She laughed when he pushed her hand away.

"So like his Daddy." Hailey smirked toward Tig who sat beside her.

He smiled briefly.

"Have you been good for Aunt Hailey and Uncle Happy?" Cassidy asked her son.

He nodded vigorously. "Aunt Hailzy fun."

"He's been perfect Cass." Hailey assured her.

Cassidy smiled. "You're going to make a great big brother little man."

Hailey flicked her eyes across to Tig who made eyes back at her.

"What?" Cass asked. "Why so serious you two?"

Tig sighed and took Cass's free hand in his own. "Baby there's something I haven't told you."

"What Tiggy?"

"When you were shot we lost the baby."

"No we didn't. I'd have known."

"Baby I'm sorry. They said you lost it."

"Then they were wrong. I know she's still there Tiggy."

"Babe … please." Tig said as she reached for the nurse call button. "Baby what are you doing?"

"Calling the nurse so she can prove you wrong."

"Baby. I know this is hard, but you gotta believe me." Tig tried again to get through to her.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Trager?"

"Cassidy. And I need you to get one of those fetal monitoring things. What are they called Hailey?"

"A Doppler."

"But Mrs. Trager … Sorry Cassidy … You lost your baby."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She's still there. I know it!"

"Cassidy I'm afraid that's not possible. There was no fetal heartbeat detected on the Doppler."

"Well you're going to get that Doppler and you're going to try again because you're wrong."

"Mr. Trager?" The nurse turned her attention to Tig as Hailey moved closer to Happy's side.

Tig sighed. "You heard her. Do it." He ordered the nurse, knowing that Cass wasn't going to stop until she'd heard for herself.

The nurse scuttled from the room as Hailey stepped forward to pick up Nate who was growing confused at the tension in the room. The nurse returned a short time later with Cassidy's doctor behind her.

"Cassidy. There's never an easy way to break this kind of news." The doctor began.

"Did you bring the Doppler?" Cass interrupted him.

"Yes but …"

"Then use it." She demanded.

Tig sat at the side of the bed Cassidy's hand in his waiting for her to crumble when she discovered that they had indeed lost the baby.

"Okay Cassidy this will feel a little cold and slimy."

"I know I remember how gross it felt from having my son." She smiled.

Tig sighed hating how confident she was about this – it only meant she'd fall harder when she learnt the truth.

"Okay here we go Cassidy. As you can hear there is no …." The nurse trailed off as she and everyone else in the room heard a fast, clear heartbeat.

Tig snapped his head up and met Cassidy's warm, happy and glowing green eyes. "Our baby is still there Tiggy."

"But how? They said you lost it."

"They got it wrong."

"I'm going to transfer you down to maternity so that we can do an ultrasound to confirm it but I believe congratulations are still in order." Said the nurse passing Cass some tissues to wipe herself clean.

Cass smiled across at Tig who seemed like he was in shock. "How is this possible Hailey?" he managed to get out relying on Hailey's knowledge as a nurse.

"It can sometimes happen in early pregnancy. During surgery the baby may have been in a position where it was hard to find. They should have checked again before telling you Tig."

The nurse returned with a wheelchair to take Cass to the maternity ward. Tig still dazed stood to follow.

"We'll stay here with Nate okay." Hailey said still holding him.

"Sure." He answered as he pushed Cass from the room.

"Well that's good news hey Princess?" Happy said.

"Yeah lord knows everyone needs it at the moment."

He sighed and nodded.

"Any word on where Juice is?"

"Nope. Not a trace." He answered knowing that she was deliberately avoiding the issue at hand. "You alright Princess? I know you found it hard when Cass was pregnant the last time."

"Yeah I'm fine Hap. I think I'm destined to just be Aunt Hailzy." She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Love you Aunt Hailzy." Said Nate. Hailey's smile grew.

"I love you too Nate." She said ruffling the boy's hair. She laughed when he pushed her hand away. "Let's see if we can find you something to do until Mommy and Daddy get back."

Tig and Cass arrived back a short time later both completely smitten over the ultrasound pictures in Cass's hand.

"So it's true? You didn't lose it?" Hailey asked.

"Nope." Cass smiled. "And she said it's too soon to be sure but she thinks it's a girl."

"Just like you thought baby." Tig said kissing her cheek as he helped her back to her bed.

"Now Tiggy. I can tell how exhausted you are. Go home and get some rest."

"I promised I wouldn't leave baby."

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Hap and Hailey can stick around for a little right?"

"Sure can." Hailey smiled.

"Good. So you Alex are going to take Nate and go home and get some rest."

He smiled at her. "Yes ma'am." He said kissing her cheek again before rising to take Nate from Hailey's arms. This unexpected turn of events looked like it had lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

"Bye Mommy!" Nate said as they left the room.

A knock sounded against the door a short time later. Assuming it was a nurse to check on Cass, Hailey rose and opened it admitting a tall, middle aged man with fading blonde hair and rough yet handsome features.

"Lieutenant David Hathorne." He introduced himself holding up his badge. "I wondered if Mrs. Trager might be up to answering some questions."

Hailey looked over to Cassidy whose eyes were wide and her face had lost all color. "I think perhaps it might be a little too soon." Hailey said seeing the ash white color that had taken over Cassidy's face.

"No it's okay Hailey. I'm fine." Cass said with an edge of trepidation in her voice.

"You Roosevelt's replacement?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Transferred from Arizona. And you would be?"

"Happy Lowman. This is my old lady Hailey."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Could I have a few moments alone with Mrs. Trager?"

"Nah. I don't think her old man would forgive me if I left her alone with you." Happy said rising from his seat in an intimidating manner.

"Very well." Hathorne responded not seeming bothered by Happy. "Mrs. Trager, your husband is a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Cassidy answered still with an element of fear to her voice that had Happy on edge.

"Like this man here?"

"Yes."

"I wonder could it be your affiliations with the club that has put you in this situation?"

"I ... I don't know." Cassidy answered.

"Oh I was merely thinking out loud Miss Re … Sorry Mrs. Trager."

"Please call me Cass." She said. Hailey noted that she didn't say Cassidy as she had grown accustomed to introducing herself as once she had become comfortable within the club.

"What do you recall of the shooting Cass?"

She glanced across to Happy. "I don't remember anything before waking up in here." She said to which Happy flicked her an approving look.

Hathorne nodded.

"Do you ever regret moving to Charming Cass?"

"Not for a moment." Cassidy said her voice taking on a steely tone.

"I do wonder what it was that led a small town Arizona girl to move to California. And to take up with a group of outlaws. One would think you were running from something."

"Only from memories of a terrible childhood." Cassidy further steeled herself against him.

Happy's fists balled at his side. "Is there relevance to your questions?" He asked.

"Only establishing background and motive. There wouldn't be anyone in Arizona where you came from that could have been the shooter."

"No." Cass said.

"Not your ex-husband? Anyone affiliated with your late mother perhaps?"

"No." Cass said again this time that element of fear returning.

"And what about here in Charming? Anyone that might want you dead?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't remember."

"Well Cass, should you remember any of the details that led you here please be sure to let me know." He said placing his card on the side table next to her bed. "And I thank you for your time Cassidy." He said as he headed toward the door and slipped through closing it behind him.

As soon as the door shut Cassidy's shoulders dropped from the upright confident position she had been holding them in, she screwed up her eyes and bit her lip fighting back tears and began shaking in what could only be fear.

"Cass what's wrong?" Hailey said flying to her side.

Cassidy's breathing shook as she tried to get a hold of herself to answer.

"You know him from somewhere?" Happy asked already in protection mode.

"I need Tig." Cassidy said shakily.

"Okay, Hap will call him." Hailey said flicking her eyes to him as she said it. "Are you okay?" she continued.

Cass shook her head, _no._ "I just need Tig, now."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I wonder has anyone clued in as to who the new cop in town is? I left a few hints in the last chapter. (Anyone who has read Leather and Cigarettes may have picked it up but it isn't essential reading for this chapter to make sense.)**

Chapter 27:

"Baby!" Tig said bursting into her room a short time later. "What's goin' on?" He asked clearly concerned. Happy had filled him in on the 'odd' questioning from the new cop in town and how rattled it had left Cass.

He thrust Nate into Hailey's arms.

"We'll be out in the hall bro." Happy said gripping Tig's shoulder. Tig nodded before turning his attention back to Cassidy.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked her.

"It was him." Cass said still clearly shaken.

"It was who baby?"

"The cop that was here. It was my mother's boyfriend. The one that I told you about."

"The one that raped you?" Tig asked his blood beginning to boil in fury.

Cass nodded, not able to speak of the events of her childhood she had done her best to forget.

"You sure it was him?"

"Yes. I'd recognize him anywhere. And his voice, I will never ever forget the fear I felt every night that I heard it."

Tig tried to keep the fury from his demeanor but he was struggling. "Do you think he knew you?"

She nodded. "I'm sure he did. He knew I was originally from Arizona. He almost called me Miss Reign and he asked if there was something I was running from in Arizona when I moved to Charming."

"Knowing your maiden name means nothing. It's be on public record, but the rest is concerning. Who around here knows where you're from?"

"I think only you and Stacey. I don't think Hailey even knew."

"Again it's probably on public record, a former driver's license or something." Tig said in an effort to calm her push her mind away from thoughts that this asshole from her past had shown up in town purely to get to her.

"I'm sure he knew who I was Tig maybe even what I did. And he's a fucking cop now. I'm scared Babe." She whispered, this scaring her far more than the thought that Juice could try again to kill her.

"It's okay baby. I'm gonna look into it. But it will mean telling the club about your past including your mom's death."

She nodded. "Just don't let him near me again Tiggy."

"Don't worry baby. If I have my way he'll be in a shallow grave out in Chigger Woods before he even thinks of you again."

Cassidy nodded her eyes filled with fear. "While you … sort this … will I be alone?"

"No. Definitely not. I'll call Rat and have someone else on the door."

"Okay. I love you baby."

"I love you too. He is not going to hurt you again Cassidy. Ever."

* * *

Tig sat in chapel having just filled the club in on the identity of the new sheriff in town and what he had done to Cass all those years ago.

"Well we can't just blow his brains out." Happy said.

"Why can't we?" Chibs asked. "Cops in this town tend to meet messy ends."

"With the exception of Unser."

"Being that Roosevelt was killed on our premises I hardly think we want another dead cop on our hands." Jax said.

"This asshole needs more than just his brains blown out for what he did to Cass." Tig said.

"At the moment there's nothing we can do." Bobby said. "His record is squeaky clean." He said looking at the computer screen in front of him. "Model cop. Not even a parking ticket."

"Model cop! My fuckin' ass he is." Tig snapped.

"All we can do is keep him away from Cass until we can set something up that leads to his demise. When's she home Tig?"

"Tomorrow. I'm stayin' with her tonight."

"What about Nate?"

"He's stayin' with Hailey and Hap."

"Alright. Quinn I want you at the hospital too. Hap you and Hailey okay with Nate on your own?"

Happy gave a solitary nod.

"We'll make sure he isn't around much longer Tig but in the meantime we'll keep your family safe. Congratulations on the new one by the way."

"Thanks bro." Tig responded. He would have smiled had he not been so strung out.

Jax rapped the gavel against the table calling an end to church.

* * *

"Hmmm Hap." Hailey moaned. "You are truly amazing." She said as he rolled off her to head toward the bathroom.

"You're pretty damn great yourself Princess." He said tossing a tissue box at her.

"Do you reckon we should go back to that doctor? Find out if there's some other reason why I'm not falling pregnant?" She said after she'd cleaned herself up and stood in the bathroom doorway.

"I don't know baby. I certainly had no trouble knocking you up before. All it took was one time without a condom."

Hailey sighed. "I know that's why I'm wondering if there's another reason."

"Babe listen. I know you've started thinking about this again because of Cass today."

"But it's been two years Hap."

"Maybe we're just not meant to have kids Princess."

She sighed. "Yeah. Maybe." She said as he led her back to bed. He watched as she pulled one of his t-shirts over her head to sleep in. It always amused him how huge they were on her.

"Besides Princess I don't know that I'd have the time come with you right now." He said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"Any leads on Juice?"

"No but that's not the only problem we got."

"Oh?"

"That new cop in town? The one that questioned Cass today? Turns out she knows him. He was her mother's boyfriend when she was growing up. The asshole raped her repeatedly for like two years."

"Oh my god. That's horrible."

"Yeah. That's why we've got Nate tonight. Tig won't leave Cass's side."

"Why has he shown up here?"

"We don't know whether its coincidence or he's seeking her out."

"Shit. He did that to her and he's a cop?"

"Yeah. She never reported it. Bastard has the squeakiest clean record any of us have ever seen."

"So I'm guessing Tig will take care of him and make sure he doesn't come near her again?"

"Something like that."

"So long as none of you get thrown in jail for it." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

He ran a fist through her hair as they both heard her cell ring from the kitchen counter.

She rose to go answer it and saw that it was from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She answered as she walked back toward the bedroom.

"Hailey, hi."

"Ava?" She said as she entered the bedroom making Happy's ears prick up.

He took the phone from her ear as she neared the bed and switched it to speakerphone before placing it down on the bed between them.

"Yeah. It's me. Listen I need to talk to you Hailey. Are you alone right now?"

"Yes." She lied looking across to Happy who nodded his approval as he listened intently.

"Good cos um I'm guessing you know what Juice did?"

"Yeah. Cass said."

"I'm really sorry I didn't help her Hailey. I just … I mean … I thought she was dead. But anyway Hailey, Juice said we have to stay on the run from them, that they'll kill him and well I'm scared Hailey."

"And what is there that I can do?"

"I … well … I wondered if maybe you could call them off you know. Maybe convince them that he shouldn't be killed for it."

Hailey glanced across to Happy before answering. He had one eyebrow raised and a menacing scowl was quickly making its way to his features. "You know I can't do that Ava."

"But Cass survived."

"It's not just about Cass Ava. You know that besides do you really think Tig is gonna take his old lady and his unborn child nearly dying lightly."

"Oh my god! She was pregnant? Shit."

"Yeah she was." Hailey answered letting the insinuation that Cass and Tig's baby had died stay in the conversation.

"Oh geez."

Hailey noticed Happy's eyes fixed on her and knew what he wanted her to ask Ava.

"Listen Ava, where are you?"

"I'm not really sure. Somewhere on the way to Chicago. The last big place we passed through was Denver. Juice said if we ride all day tomorrow we'll be in Chicago by nightfall."

"Why Chicago?"

"Juice figured it's a big city and we can blend in there. Why?"

"I just figured if I know where you are I could give you a reference or something if you go for a job."

"Thanks Hailey. I guess I'll get through this hey."

"Yeah Ava. You'll be fine." She said looking across to Happy who'd begun to dress. She sighed. "I mean as long as you have Juice right? You've got him away from the club now."

"Yeah I guess I have." Hailey could hear the smile in Ava's voice. "Listen thanks for the chat Hailey I just heard Juice coming back so I gotta go. He said I couldn't call you."

"Okay. Good luck Ava." Hailey said hitting end on her phone to end the call.

"You did good Princess." Happy said pulling out his own phone and dialing.

"Jax. I got a hit on where Juice is at."

"Headed to Chicago."

"Ava slipped up and called Hailey."

"Yeah. Here is fine."

"Nah. I put it on speakerphone and heard everything."

"Will do Pres."

Happy hung up the phone.

"What's going on Hap?"

"Guys are headed here. Saves heading out to Stockton at this time of night."

"Why do I feel like I just sold them out Hap?"

"You did good just then Princess. Juice betrayed the club in so many ways."

"But Ava didn't."

"She's an accessory Baby."

"What's gonna happen to her?"

"Don't know Princess. It's for the club to decide."

Hailey sighed.

"I know she's your friend babe, but so is Cass. Think of it that way."

"Yeah I guess."

"And I need your phone so we can figure out where that call came from."

She handed it to him.

"Thanks babe. Listen I gotta call the rest of the guys here. You just sit tight okay? Try to sleep."

"Sleep? Like that's gonna happen now."

"You got work in the morning babe. Try."

* * *

Hailey yawned as Happy returned to their bed over an hour later. She hadn't slept for thinking about her conversation with Ava and for the persistent sound of low voices across the hallway in the lounge room. The only voice that stood out was Tig's raised one occasionally.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for selling Ava out.

"You should be asleep Princess." Happy graveled as he removed his clothes in the darkness.

"I told you that wasn't going to happen Hap."

"You did the right thing baby."

"I guess. So what's going on?"

"We tracked Ava's call to hotel just inside the Kansas border. I'm headed there first thing in the morning with Jax and Tig."

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes. We might need you to touch base with Ava again."

"She's gonna know I sold her out Hap."

"She shoulda known better than to call you."

Hailey sighed. "And what about Hathorne? Is he still on the prowl?"

"He's still around. Chibs is gonna stay with Cass and Nate. I want Quinn with you at all times."

"What would Hathorne want with me?"

"Considering his past and everything he's gotten away with I'm not takin' any chances. Tig agrees."

"Everything is turning to shit again isn't it?"

"Hopefully not for long Princess." He graveled. "Now c'mere." He said pulling her to his side. "Sleep baby. It's nearly 2am."

She lay against his chest and let the soft stroking of his hand down her back lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm interested in your thoughts and on this and where it's headed. It is nearing it's end so please review and let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Baby?" Happy said as he kissed Hailey awake.

"What time is it?" She grumbled.

"Early Princess. I gotta go."

"You weren't kidding when you said you were leaving first thing in the morning. Is it even light yet?"

Happy smiled. He knew she was only grumpy for how little sleep she'd gotten. Normally she had no problem with early mornings. "It's nearly light babe. You got work remember?"

"Yeah." She yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Quinn's here ready to tail you okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"I meant what I said last night Princess. Quinn stays with you always."

"That's fine Hap. You take care too alright?" She said rubbing sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. "I'll be fine Princess. How 'bout you do some research while I'm gone and see if there's anything else we can do to help get you knocked up." She smiled glad he was still entertaining the idea of a baby after so long trying. "I love you Hap."

"Love you too Princess. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

* * *

"Baby?" Ava said as she watched Juice stowing the few belongings they'd bought with them into his saddle bags.

"Yeah babe?" Juice responded looking up to see Ava wringing her hands together and looking jittery.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said cautiously as she bit her lower lip.

He stood and approached her, taking her into his arms. To his surprise she brushed him off. "Baby what's up?"

"I … I did something last night that you told me not to and I'm afraid I might have blown our cover."

"What did you do babe?" Juice sighed.

"When you went to the office to pay for our room, I called Hailey."

"Shit Ava. What phone did you use? The burner or the hotel phone?"

"The hotel one."

"Crap. They'll be able to track that. Was Happy with her?"

"No. She said she was alone but I told her where we were going."

"Shit Ava!" Juice growled fixing her with a contemplative glare.

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to know we were doing the right thing." She pleaded.

"If she told Hap they're going to know where to look for us now." Juice said in an almost reprimanding tone.

"But as you said baby Chicago is a big place. We can blend in." Ava continued trying to win him over, and return him to her easy going care free Juice, not this one standing in front of her that jumped at shadows and was constantly worrying about their next move.

Juice sighed before he spoke. "We can't take that chance now babe. We'll have to go someplace else."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay Ava. I know you're scared." He said pulling her to him. "So you called when? Around 11pm?"

"Something like that." She said running her hands along the material of his skin tight t-shirt.

"Alright even if they left last night we're still at least a day's ride ahead of them. We'll keep going past Chicago and no more calls to Charming. You got it?"

"Yeah."

"We will get through this baby. I promise I'll make it work okay?"

"Okay baby. We're kinda like Bonnie and Clyde you know."

He laughed and slapped her ass. "Get on my bike then Bonnie." He said sweeping her jet black hair from her face as he kissed the near lily white skin of her cheek.

* * *

"Ava must have confessed to tipping us off. There is no trace of them here." Jax said as he and Tig came out of the office and headed back toward Happy where he stood keeping a watch over the place.

"The bird in the office doesn't know anything?" Happy asked.

"Nope. She didn't even give any intel when Tig threatened to cut her tits off."

"That's a pretty sure chance she knows nothing then." Happy smirked.

"Let's continue on and stop at every gas station. He has to refuel right?" Tig suggested.

"Yeah. Someone must remember them." Jax agreed.

* * *

"Um yeah. They were in here earlier today." Said the attendant at the second gas station they stopped at, clearly intimidated by the bikers standing in front of her especially the tall bald headed one.

"What can you tell us, Darlin'?" Asked the blonde sexy one in a dreamy voice.

The attendant noticeably relaxed at Jax's words. "They were a cute couple. The girl was very chatty. I overheard her saying something about wanting to stop riding for a while. I think she was um … more interested in doing something else with him. He agreed to when she started getting all flirty." She said blushing.

"Many motels around here?" Jax asked still turning on the charm.

"There's only one about a mile off the highway." The attendant answered still with a warm pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thanks for your time Darlin'." Jax said flashing her his panty dropping smile. "Let's go check it out." He continued addressing Happy and Tig as they followed him out the door. "See if Juice is still thinking with the wrong head."

* * *

"You reckon they're here?" Tig asked as he pulled his bike to the side of the road opposite the only motel in this tiny little town, the other two men pulling up alongside him as dusk began to fall.

"Let's go ask the office." Jax said dismounting his bike.

"No need." Happy said tipping his head toward the vending machine that stood at the side of it.

Jax and Tig followed his gaze to see Ava bending over at.

"Let's do this." Tig said placing a silencer on his gun.

Happy nodded and stepped forward and stalked silently toward Ava. He grabbed her from behind placing his hand over her mouth. Her body tensed before she struggled against him.

"There'll be none of that." He said placing his gun against the back of her head. The low gravelly menace of his voice sent chills down her spine as she let out a tiny whimper muffled by Happy's hand held tightly over her mouth. "You're gonna lead us to Juice. Knock on the door and don't let him know that anything is wrong. I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth. You scream I'll shoot you. Understand?"

Ava nodded. Happy removed his hand from her mouth and loosened his grip on her so she could lead them to the room that she and Juice were staying in.

Ava did as she'd been told and knocked on the door she had led them to. "Baby, it's me." She said shakily. Juice, clearly apprehensive at the fear he could hear in her voice opened the door a fraction, the chain still attached. His eyes took in the scene before him, Ava her eyes filled with fear and Happy's towering presence behind her, Jax and Tig on either side of him. He moved to slam the door shut but not before Happy's boot stopped it. Tig kicked the door open breaking the chain and sending Juice flying backwards.

The three men entered, Happy still holding Ava against her will, his gun still in place at the back of her head. She didn't doubt for a second that he would follow through with his words to shoot her if she screamed or indeed made any audible noise that would alert anyone. Jax closed the door behind him before standing menacingly over Juice who sat shirtless and fearful in the middle of the floor.

"We took a vote Juicy. The outcome didn't turn out in your favor." He said.

"Wait. I … I can explain." Juice groveled.

"Really? This should be interesting." Tig snarled.

"I'm sorry about Cass." Juice said looking across to Tig. "I never meant to hurt her."

"You nearly fuckin' killed 'er!" Tig growled.

"She drew on me first. I swear!"

"That's not how she remembers it."

"I swear she was gonna shoot me."

"What about Miles?" Happy interrupted before Tig had a chance to lose his cool. "He give you a chance to explain before you shot 'im in the face?" He growled.

"I had to. He was gonna rat me out."

"Phil too?"

Juice nodded.

"No one likes a rat Juicy. 'Specially one that kills to cover his tracks." Tig said in a cold voice.

"You know how this ends Juice." Jax said placing his silenced gun at the side of Juice's head.

"Please just don't hurt Ava." He pleaded as he looked upon her sobbing and scared in Happy's stronghold.

"She's just as guilty so here's how it's gonna work." Tig said grabbing a handful of Ava's hair and pulling her out of Happy's grasp. He forced her to her knees. "Stand up!" He ordered Juice which allowed Jax to reach behind and pull the gun Juice hadn't had a chance to draw from his belt and placed it in his hand. After pulling a silencer from his pocket and placing it on Juice's gun he positioned it at the back of Ava's head. She gulped through her tears. Horror spread across Juice's expression.

"Tig you want this?" Jax asked turning his attention to the furious man at his side. "You bet I want this." He said stepping forward and placing his gun at the side of Juice's head. Happy moved to stand in front of Ava grabbing a handful of hair to make sure she didn't try to get away.

"You're gonna shoot her, and then I'll shoot you. You follow?" Tig growled at the sniveling man in front of him.

"Please, no. There must be another way." Juice begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Nah there's not. You know we can't leave a witness to this so this is how it ends. Murder and suicide. The coward's way out Juicy. Now shoot her."

Juice still hesitated as he listened to Ava's choked whimpering.

"Do it." Happy barked.

"I'm so sorry baby." Juice choked out through his own tears, as he felt the butt of Tig's gun press harder against his head. "I'm so sorry." He said again hearing Ava's terrified whimper.

Juice screwed his eyes shut and pulled the trigger. Tig waited until he'd opened them again forcing him to gaze upon Ava dead in front of him before pulling his own trigger. Juice fell to the floor dead beside her, his gun still in his grasp.

* * *

"Hey Princess." Happy said, entering their house two days later.

"Hey. Did you find them?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He answered her.

"And are they …?" She trailed off not being able to utter the words she already knew the answer to.

"Yes Princess."

"Blow back?" She asked.

"There'll be none."

She nodded slowly.

"It had to be this way Princess. You know Ava betrayed us too."

"Yeah I know. Don't spose you could leave her as a witness either." She said as he wiped a lone tear from the corner of her eye.

"Nope."

"And what about Hathorne?"

"We've taken care of him. He took a transfer back to Arizona. Only problem is he'll never make it."

"He never made it out of Chigger Woods you mean?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Something like that."

"What happens if the police ever discover the club's burial ground Hap?"

"They're not likely to Princess. Besides we never leave anything that would tie it to us. We're just a group of Harley enthusiast's baby."

Hailey scoffed. "I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say Killer."

He didn't answer, just raised his eyebrows at her and flashed her a half mouthed smirk as he pulled a fresh toothpick from his pack before sitting at one of the counter stools.

"So is everything normal again?" Hailey asked running her finger across his Sergeant at Arms patch.

"I wish I could say it is Princess but Juice and Hathorne weren't the only problems we had."

"What else is going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about babe."

"Hap, please? Am I in any kind of danger?"

"No baby. You're not. We've settled the score with the Irish but black and yellow are less than impressed about the way gun running is being handled in Cali now." He filled her in briefly not wanting to worry her with just how bad things had become or the potential they had to get worse.

"Did you do some research like I said?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. I found a few lists of things that help but nothing that we're not already doing." She sighed.

"I'll bet lots of sex was at the top of all them?"

"Yeah." She said biting her lower lip as that lustful sparkle filled her eyes. "You're not too tired from the road?"

"Nah Princess." He said pulling her closer. "I'm gonna make it my mission to get you knocked up baby."

* * *

 **A/N: There are only a few more chapters of this story to go but from here on in it is back to a Hailey/Happy focus. The next chapter will see a slight time jump - I'm thinking maybe a few weeks possibly a little more and then it's a rollercoaster ride till it's end. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing I love hearing from you.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

 _ **Several weeks later …**_

"Hey Doll. Whatchya doin' here?" Tig asked from the bar as Hailey entered Red Woody.

"I was looking for Hap. He's not answering his cell." Hailey answered.

"Think he's out back Doll." Tig answered looking incredibly heavy hearted. "Just so you know things are kinda rough at the moment."

"Yeah I figured." She answered heading out the back of Red Woody toward the dock to find Happy sitting on the ground leaned up against the wall.

"Hailey? Why you here?" He asked a little snappily but mostly distracted.

"You're not answering your cell. Your mom called me worried about it."

He sighed. "Thanks Princess. Take a seat." He said motioning to the concrete next to him. "I'm just not really up for talking right now."

They sat in silence for a time before Hailey broke it.

"What's up Hap?"

"I can't tell you what's going on just yet Princess." He said with a heavy sigh. "But after today things will never be the same."

"What does that mean Hap?"

"It means I can't tell you anymore Princess."

"Okay but you'll tell me when you can?"

"Yeah. Listen, Princess you should go. This is no place for you to be right now."

"Hap you're kinda scaring me. Are you okay?"

"Not really baby." He said pulling her close. "There's just some heavy shit going on around here." He placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing. "Head home okay baby? I'll call you when it's clear to come back."

"Okay Hap." She trailed a hand down the side of his cheek. "Stay safe."

"You have my word Princess." He said as she turned away to leave.

She returned inside to find Jax and Lyla talking quietly in the center of the room. Lyla looked confused even a little sad.

As she approached Jax turned and saw her. "Hey Hailey. You leavin'?"

"Yeah. I just stopped past to see Hap."

"C'mon I'll walk ya out." He said placing his arm around her shoulders. She saw the sad drawn look on Tig's face cast her way as Jax led her out.

"What's going on Jax? Why is everyone so sad?" She asked trusting the man she thought of as her brother to tell her what the others wouldn't.

"The past is just catching up with us all Hailey. That's all."

"Happy said he'd call me later when it's clear to come back. Is something big going down today?"

"Kinda. But you know we'll handle it."

"Yeah I guess I do." She said as they reached her car.

"I reckon Ope would be real proud of you Darlin'."

Hailey smiled a sad smile. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"You're better cut out for this life than he ever realized. You've seen some horrible shit and you're bound to see a lot more but you just take it in your stride and move on."

Hailey smiled again. "I think it kinda helps that I shacked up with the Tacoma Killer. That has me feeling pretty safe around here."

"We all love you Hailey. I love you."

"I love you too Jax." She answered slightly taken aback.

"I mean it Hailey. You've been like a sister to me."

"I've always counted you as close a brother to me as Opie was Jax. You know that."

"Yeah I do Kiddo. You take care driving home now okay?"

"Sure Jax. Is everything okay?"

"It will be Hailey. It will be."

* * *

Hailey had just stepped out of the shower later that afternoon when she heard her phone ringing from where she'd left it on the bed. She crossed over to it wrapped just in a towel to pick it up.

"Hey Hap." She answered.

"Hey Princess. You wanna come back out to Red Woody now?"

"Sure babe. Is everything okay?" She asked hearing the heavy tone of his voice.

"We'll fill you in when you get here."

"Okay. I'll be out there soon."

She had only just pulled her clothes on when her phone rang again. She looked at the caller display as she picked it up.

"Cass. What's up?" She answered.

"Hey. I wondered if you knew what the guys are up to today. I can't get a hold of Tig."

"I'm not too sure but I was out at Red Woody this morning and I know things are a pretty rough. Hap just called me and asked me to go back out there."

"Okay. Well if Tig's there can you have him call me?"

"Sure Cass. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was hoping he could have Nate while I head into the salon for a while but I guess I'll have to take him with me."

"Is he playing up again?"

"A little. He just misses Tig is all. We've seen so little of him lately."

"Yeah Hap's been real busy too. He wasn't answering his cell this morning either."

"It worries me when they do that."

"I know. Me too. That's why I headed out there today. I'll let Tig know to call you okay?"

"Thanks Hailey. I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."

"No worries Cass. Bye." She said disconnecting the call and heading to the bathroom to blow dry her hair before heading back to Red Woody hoping that whatever crisis had had everyone so worked up that morning had been averted.

* * *

Hailey pulled her truck to a stop out the front of Red Woody and panned her eyes across the line of bikes to its side. All of them there. She sighed hoping that was a good sign but the mood as soon as she entered was still heavy. She looked around as she entered surprised to find it empty of everyone but the guys. It was no longer the hive of activity it had been earlier that day.

She looked across to the bar where they all sat around it and immediately saw the blood stained bandage on Happy's arm.

"My god Hap. What happened?" She said as she quickened her pace to be at his side.

"Relax Princess. I'm fine." He said as she took his wrist delicately in her hand to look it over.

"It's a bullet hole Hap. What the hell?"

"I knew it was coming Princess." He assured her as she looked around her at the somber faces of the men she'd grown up with. It took but a second to note Jax's absence once she turned her attention from Happy. Her eyes went wide as she noted the President patch sitting on the bar in front of Chibs, his VP patch in front of Tig.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" She asked. "And where's Jax?"

It was Happy who answered her. "Jax is gone Princess."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? He's not … oh my god."

"Everythin' went to shit not long after Cass was shot Lovey. You know that. Samcro was in a bigger shit storm than any of us had ever seen. Shit happened that none of us saw coming including Jax killing Jury White."

"Jury's dead too?" Hailey asked remembering the kindness he'd shown her when she'd sat at his bar drinking herself into oblivion after Opie had died.

"Yeah. It was a few weeks ago."

"The other charters determined it had to go to a Mayhem vote, Doll."

"And you all voted it?"

"We had to Doll. It had to be unanimous. Jax knew it."

"So what? You guys killed him?"

"No. He knew we could never do that and he never had the intention of putting that on us. We set it to look like a struggle hence Happy's arm. He wanted to go out on his own terms."

"So … you know he's dead? He didn't just get out of town?"

"He's gone Princess."

"We had word from Jarry not long before Hap called you. He rode into the path of a freighter out past J.T.'s memorial marker."

"But his bike is still outside."

"He was riding J.T.'s."

"Shit." Hailey said. "And you knew all this was going down this morning when I was here?" She addressed Happy.

"We hadn't voted then Princess but yeah. We knew what was to come."

"You got any tequila behind that bar?" She asked and watched as Tig grabbed a bottle of patron and a shot glass, filled it and pushed it toward her. She downed it and pushed it back to him for more. It wasn't her drink of choice, but the poison her brother and her father had both favored proved to have more mind numbing effects on her than any other spirit.

She thought back to her conversation with Jax that morning. He had been saying goodbye to her and she hadn't even realized. She blinked back the tears that clouded her eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" Hailey asked as she sat still shell shocked.

"We rebuild this club from the ground up, Lovey." Chibs answered her. "Jax took measures before all this to steer us away from all the bad stuff. We start fresh."

Hailey pushed her empty glass back toward Tig. "So who's gonna look after the boys?"

"He sent them with Gemma and Nero up to Nero's farm. Wendy went too."

"He really thought of everything didn't he? Has anyone told Gemma yet?" She asked.

"Nah. Not yet. That's not gonna be an easy conversation." Tig answered her as she pushed her shot glass back toward him. "Hit me again Tiggy." She said watching him fill her glass with the clear bitter liquid.

"Slow down Princess. You and tequila don't mix so well." Happy warned her.

"Relax Hap. Everyone I used to get myself into trouble with around here is dead." She said drily then quickly added, "Wait sorry I didn't mean that to sound so shallow."

"It's okay Princess. It's the truth." Happy reassured her, a glum look on his face.

"You're handling this well Doll. A lot better than I thought you would."

"She's made of tough stuff brother." Happy informed Tig as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"And she's proved that time and time again, bein' around this place." Chibs said from beside Tig.

Hailey gave the two men a small smile before turning her attention to Tig. "Cass called me just before I came out here. She's been trying to get hold of you."

"Thanks Doll. I guess I should head home and fill her in." He sighed. Hailey knew the only reason that he hadn't called Cass out here was because of Nate. She refused to have him step foot inside Red Woody and Hailey could understand why.

"We should head home too Princess. And you're riding with me. No way you're driving after four shots of tequila."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"What do you mean you're going Nomad?" Hailey asked incredulously trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I have to get away for a while Princess. Clear my head of all this."

"And what about me? After all the shit that's happened in the past few years? I only stayed in this fucking town for you."

"I know Princess. I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say?" She asked anger rising in her voice.

"Princess I …"

"No Hap. I don't wanna hear it. You've spent the last four years convincing me to stay in this god forsaken town and to stop running away from my problems and what are you doing?"

"Hailey, I have to do this." He said resolutely.

"Guess you don't practice what you preach." She spat back at him as she stormed out of the lounge room and into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

It was a week after Jax had died and the air in every conversation they had was heavy. Sex was rough, bordering on vicious and she knew his mind had gone to a dangerous place. She knew that he needed to get away to clear it; spend some time on the road without being tied down to the club. She understood that was the way he worked but she couldn't bear the thought of being without him again.

She lay face down on their bed sobbing into her pillow when she heard his footsteps in the doorway. She heard him kick off his boots and undo his belt before she felt the depression of the bed next to her as he sat down on it.

"Princess? You okay?" he asked gently as she felt his hand against the small of her back.

She rolled to face him and shook her head 'no'. She saw that he was already naked and didn't protest when he pulled her toward him and began removing her clothes and making love to her, slowly and passionately. It was unlike any of the sex they'd had previously in that week and she knew he was saying goodbye.

"Happy please don't go." She pleaded with him afterward but she saw the resolute look in his eyes. Nothing she said would sway him.

"You know I have to baby."

"How long?"

"A month? Maybe two?"

She fell asleep against the warmth and hardness of his chest her arm encircling his torso gripping his hip as if that in itself would make him stay.

* * *

She woke to the sun pouring through the window. He was gone. On the pillow beside her lay his Redwood Patch, his Sergeant at Arms Patch and his reaper ring. It was large and gold and she'd seen in it in many varying forms – even with her own brother's blood smeared across it.

She rummaged around in his bedside drawer till she found what she was looking for. A chain to place it around her neck. She'd known it was there and knew he didn't often wear it but knew it was perfect for this as she unclasped it and placed it through his ring before hanging it around her neck.

She ran her fingers across it as she gazed down to wear it hung sitting just at the top of her breasts. She'd never seen that ring leave his finger so she knew it was more than a memento. She knew it was left as a promise – a promise that he'd come back for it, for her.

Later on that day, her face still tear streaked, she went over to Red Woody. Tig was the only one around, sitting at the bar by himself. She walked across the room and placed Happy's patches on the bar in front of him.

"So he left huh?" he asked her gently seeing his ring hanging around her neck.

"Yeah."

"I think he'd want you to hold onto those." He said sliding the patches back across the bar toward her. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah. My usual thanks Tiggy."

"Sure thing Doll." He said busying himself with preparing her drink exactly the way he knew she liked it.

"Hey chin up Doll. What did he tell you about why he has to go?"

"That he needed to get away and clear his head of everything." She said accepting her drink from him. "I know he hasn't been himself this week."

Tig nodded. "He and Jax were tight Doll. Real tight."

"Yeah I know. It's just hard seeing him go Tiggy. He's the only reason I've stayed in this stupid town."

"Aww c'mon Doll. Charming's not all bad. It's got me in it after all."

Hailey couldn't help but crack a smile.

"See I made you smile. You still love me."

"You know I love you Tiggy. I love all of you. That's why this is all so hard. Jax was like a brother to me Tig, especially after Opie died. The only way I can cope with what he did is by thinking that he sacrificed himself to make the future clear for the club so why is Jarry still poking her nose around?"

"Because she doesn't know what's good for 'er," she heard Chibs answer from behind her. He sidled up beside her at the bar after kissing the top of her head. "She wants the best of both worlds and I'm afraid she's the one that's gonna get burned." He said noticing Happy's patches sitting in front of her on the bar.

"You told me that Jax allowed himself to be seen. Allowed himself to be seen killing Barovski and August Marks. The police were after him when he died so why is she now questioning the club?"

"She's not satisfied with the answers she's got." Chibs answered her.

"Can't you call her off? You've still got sway over her right?"

"Nah. I don't think I do Lovey. She called things off wit' me even after I warned her that bad things tend to happen to the cops in this town." He said with a sigh.

"But those days are over right?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know Lovey. We're still workin' a few things out."

"Without your Sergeant at Arms?" Hailey asked.

"He needs space Doll. You know that better than anyone." Tig said placing his hand on her arm.

"You let us know if Jarry comes at you Lovey." Chibs said. "With Hap outta town she's likely to start pressing those closest to him."

"What? You think she'll start suspecting him?"

"He knew it was a possibility Lovey." Chibs informed her.

"He also knew that we'd look after you Doll. He wouldn'ta gone otherwise." Tig assured her.

Hailey sighed as Chibs placed his arm around her shoulders. "Do I need a tail?" she asked as Rat and T.O. came in from the back.

"Nah. Just stay close Doll. Keep us informed about anything 'kay?"

"Yeah. I will. How did Gemma take the news?" She asked changing the subject.

"Not well Doll." Tig said heavy heartedly, "Not well at all. Her heart gave out when I told her."

"Did she …"

"She didn't make it Doll. Nero called me late the same night to tell me."

"Oh god. Why am I only hearing this now?" Hailey asked.

"We didn't want to worry you Doll. We know you and Hap were struggling to keep it together this last week."

"Yeah we were." Hailey nodded. "What about Abel and Thomas? What happens to them now?" She continued.

"Nero and Wendy will raise them away from Charming like Jax wanted."

She nodded feeling incredibly deflated. "I gotta go home and get ready for work." She sighed.

"I'll walk ya out Lovey." Chibs said keeping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in to rest her head against his.

* * *

 **A/N: So a short update today but the next one will be longer as I steer this baby to it's end.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Hailey had just completed her rounds when she returned to the nurse's station to find a police officer she didn't recognize standing at it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Hailey Winston?"

"Who's asking?"

"Constable May Jefferies." She answered flashing her police badge. "Can I assume that you're Hailey?"

"Yes."

"Could I ask you a few questions Miss Winston?"

"My shift is nearly over if you wanted me down at the station."

"Oh there's no need for that yet. I wondered if you could tell me where I'd find Happy Lowman."

"No I'm afraid I can't."

"You are what bikers refer to as his Old Lady are you not?"

"Yeah I'm his Old Lady."

"So you're telling me he's skipped town and hasn't told you where he's going?"

"That's right."

"You don't find that suspicious at all?"

"Should I?"

"I understand he felt the need to get away after the unfortunate events of last week?"

"If you're inferring he had anything to do with the reasons Jackson Teller did what he did, you'd be completely wrong."

She simply nodded in response, a somewhat smug look on her face. There was something vaguely familiar about her with that look on her face.

"I'll be in touch Hailey." She said turning away from the desk.

Hailey nearly choked on the words that came from the officer's mouth next but Happy had taught her well and neither her face nor her body language betrayed emotion.

"I'll need to discuss the murder of Agent June Stahl with you also. I believe your brother Opie Winston may have been involved."

* * *

"What's up Doll?" Tig answered his cell on the first ring.

"Where are you guys? I need to talk to you all." Hailey answered.

"We can meet you at Red Woody in five. You already there?"

"Yeah."

"Hang tight. We're on our way."

* * *

"Hailey. What's up Doll?" Tig asked being the first to enter Red Woody, Chibs and the others close behind him. She was sitting at the bar talking with Lyla.

"There's a new cop in town. She came to the hospital near the end of my shift asking questions."

"Did you catch her name Lovey?" Chibs asked.

"May Jefferies."

"T.O. look into her." Chibs ordered.

"Sure thing boss." T.O. answered. He wasn't as tech savvy as Juice had been, nor as fast but he knew enough to get into department systems and find out the information that was needed.

"What did she want Doll?" Tig asked.

"She started out asking about Hap and casting aspersions that he was involved in the shit Jax did. But then before she left she said she wanted to talk to me again about Stahl's murder and Opie." Hailey answered clearly rattled.

"Here we go." T.O. said looking at the computer screen in front of him. "Constable May Jefferies, Stockton. Divorced, no next of kin listed. Siblings, Agent June Stahl, deceased."

Lyla's eyes flicked up from the bar and met the shocked gaze of Chibs.

"Well, well. Who knew the bitch had a sister." He lamented.

"I thought she looked familiar." Hailey said quietly.

"What was that Doll?" Tig asked not hearing her properly.

"I wasn't privilege enough to have much to do with Stahl. But this chick today, she got a real smug look on her face and it made her look vaguely familiar." Hailey explained. "You think she'll call me in for questioning?"

"Yeah Doll. I do. Maybe you too Lyla. And if she's anything like her sister she'll press hard."

"I've never been called in for questioning before. What if … what if I …" Hailey trailed off.

"Hail you'll be fine Doll. What's Hap told you about that day?"

"The day you were all carted off to Stockton? Not much but I know what happened." Hailey answered.

"What did happen?" Lyla piped up. "I mean I've always had my suspicions but Opie never said."

"Then we'll leave it at that Lyla. The less you know the better. Hailey you've learnt to control your emotions from the best. Just think about how Happy would meet her questions." Tig assured her.

"God I wish he were here." Hailey slumped against the bar.

"Relax Doll. We'll let him know what's going on." Tig said placing his hand upon her arm.

"I'll check in with Jarry. Find out what the bitch is looking for." Chibs said heading for the door.

* * *

Hailey sighed as she rolled over to grab her phone from where it sat ringing on the nightstand. Sleep had been nonexistent in the week since her encounter with Constable Jefferies. Everything about the last few years plagued her mind as she lay awake in the huge bed that seemed even bigger with Happy's absence from it. She dreaded being called in for questioning. She knew her brother had been responsible for killing Agent Stahl that day and that Chibs had killed Jimmy O'Phellan. She knew Happy had nothing to do with it, at least not that part of it. God knows what else he'd been involved in though. And then there was Clay. The club had kept true to their word and had kept her safe from being found out. His death had eventually been ruled a suicide but if Hailey was honest with herself she still feared being found out for it.

She saw that the display on her phone showed a blocked number.

"Hello?" She answered the heaviness of exhaustion and sleep deprivation in her voice.

"Princess. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Hap. No you didn't wake me..." She smiled relief washing over her, at the sound of his voice.

"Tig told me what's going on. You holding up okay baby?"

"Not really Hap. I'm scared as hell about her questioning me."

"You'll do fine Princess."

"Where are you?"

"It's probably best you don't know Princess."

"Why? And why are using a burner?"

"Don't ask questions you know I won't answer Hailey."

"When are you coming home?"

"Don't know yet baby."

"I miss you Hap."

"Miss you too Princess. More than you know."

"It's so good just to hear your voice Hap."

"You too Princess. Listen I gotta go baby."

"Hap please. I haven't slept in days. Do you reckon maybe you could stay on the line and just talk so I can fall asleep to your voice?"

"I love you Princess." He said indulging her request. "Wish I could be there holding you in my arms right now."

"Hmm, I wish that too baby." Hailey murmured feeling closer to sleep than she had in days.

"I'd run my hands down your back and across your hips, over my crow."

"Hmm, Hap you're sposed to be sending me to sleep not turning me on!"

"Sounds like I'm doing both baby."

"Mm hmmm." She murmured sleepily.

"My hands are on your ass now, running down to the back of your thighs and up the inside of them. You know where they're headed next baby?" he rasped down the phone to which he got no response.

He smiled to himself as he pictured her curled up asleep in their bed. "Sweet dreams Princess." He said before he snapped his burner shut.

* * *

"Hey Chibs. You got minute?" Hailey asked as he emerged from the makeshift chapel at the back of Red Woody.

"Aye. I do Lovey. What's up?" He answered taking a seat across from her.

"I just wondered if you'd found anything out from Jarry." She asked as she watched Rat and T.O. follow Quinn and Montez out the door.

"Aye. It's not good I'm afraid. She's reopened the case into her sister's death and she's on a war path to find answers. Jarry said she seems determined to bring the club down."

"And you're the only living witness to what happened that day right?"

"I am Lovey." Chibs answered her as Tig joined them.

"Did Hap get a hold of you?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. He called me last night." She said a smile coming to her face as she recalled their conversation.

"Good to hear from him eh?"

"Yeah something like that. Why can't I know where he is right now?"

"He's tying up some loose ends for the club Doll. It's best you don't know too much."

"So it's more than just him getting away for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't he just tell me that?"

"We thought it best that he didn't Doll. You're more protected that way besides the less you know the better when this Jefferies woman pulls you in for questioning."

Hailey sighed. "I wish she'd just get it over with already."

"Looks like you may get that wish Doll." Tig said looking toward the door where Lyla led Constable Jefferies in.

"Miss Winston. I assumed I'd find you here." She said, an air of arrogant confidence lacing her words.

Hailey raised her eyebrows but said nothing, which earned her a look of approval from Tig.

"Gentlemen. I don't believe I've had the honor of meeting you. Filip Telford and Alexander Trager. Am I correct?"

"And you would be?"

"How rude of me. Constable May Jefferies. I was hoping Miss Winston could accompany me down to the station. I have a few questions I was hoping she could clear up for me."

"You okay with that Doll?"

"Oh I'm afraid it wasn't a choice Mr. Trager. Hailey shall we?"

"Sure." Hailey answered steeling her face and emotions against the woman.

"Follow her Tiggy. Bring her back here when she's done." Hailey heard Chibs order as she followed the police officer out and soon heard Tig's heavy footsteps behind her.

* * *

"Miss Winston, did your brother confide in you the details of his life before he died?" Constable Jefferies asked.

"Could you call me Hailey? And no seeing as he had his head bashed in while he was in County I can't say he had the chance to."

"Were you aware of a vendetta he had against Agent June Stahl?"

"Are you aware that she framed him as a rat in order to turn his club against him?"

"Hailey, I'd appreciate your cooperation on this."

Hailey raised her eyebrows and further steeled her expression.

"Agent Stahl was found dead in her car with a point blanc range shot to the back of the head. Agent Stahl confided in me that she had been threatened by your brother prior to her death." Jefferies continued.

"Threats don't kill people."

Jefferies ignored her sarcasm and continued, "Your sister in law Donna Winston died the same way."

"That's an unfortunate coincidence isn't it?"

"Where was your brother the day Agent Stahl was murdered Hailey?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you should ask him. Oh wait you can't. He's dead."

"Who else was with him that day?"

"How should I know?"

"Okay I'll try this another way. Where was Happy Lowman that day?"

Hailey yawned. "Is this going somewhere? I mean aside from in circles?"

"Miss Winston was Happy Lowman with you that day?"

"Yeah he was. Up until Agent Stahl was responsible for carting him off to Stockton for 14 months."

"So he wasn't involved in any plan to murder her that day?"

"How could he have been? He was in a police van on the way to prison."

Jefferies sighed. "Have you had a chance to think any more about what we discussed the other day?"

"And what was that again?" Hailey asked as she feigned another yawn.

"The current whereabouts of Mr. Lowman."

"What about them?"

"You don't find it odd that he didn't tell you where he was going?"

"No. I can't say that I do."

"You're not at all suspicious that he left town only a week after the murders of two very prominent people in this town?"

"You don't think that perhaps Jackson Teller riding into the path of a freighter while leading every cop across the whole San Wa County on a police chase had anything to do with that?"

"What other reason would he have for leaving Miss Winston?"

"I asked you to call me Hailey."

"Please just answer the question."

"Can't tell you what I don't know can I?"

She saw that Jefferies was becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of answers and cooperation. She almost smiled as she heard Happy's voice in her head coaching her along.

"Are we nearly done here Constable? You're kinda boring me."

"Just how old were you when you and Mr. Lowman began having relations?" Her questions suddenly took a different turn but didn't rattle Hailey at all.

"Not that it's any of your business but old enough."

"And how old was that?"

"I know how you cops work. You can't get him on any other charge so you thought you'd try for statutory rape? Sorry that won't work either."

Constable Jefferies sighed and took a card out of the breast pocket of her perfectly pressed jacket.

"If you happen to recall anything about the day Agent Stahl was murdered, please let me know." She said as she placed the card in Hailey's hand.

"Am I free to go?" Hailey asked a little sarcastically.

"Yes Miss Winston." She sighed as if defeated.

Hailey paused at the door and turned back to face her. "It's Hailey and what happened to your sister was quite unfortunate Constable Jefferies but you'll be hard pressed to prove that my brother, Happy or anyone else in the club had anything to do with it."

Hailey felt quite smug seeing the police officers eyes go wide as she left the room and made her way out of the station to find Tig leaned up against his bike.

"You give her anything?" Tig asked as she approached.

"Nothing but attitude."

"Thatta girl." He said handing her his spare helmet.

"She seemed more interested in trying to get Happy on something though." She said frowning.

"How so?" He asked.

"She started out asking me questions about Stahl and tried to link him to her death and then when that backfired she moved onto Barosky and Marks. She even tried to go down the statutory rape path."

Tig frowned. "Get on. We'll talk about it with the others."

* * *

"I don' like it. I don' like it at all." Chibs said when Tig and Hailey filled him in on the details of her questioning and Jefferies interest in Happy.

"Did Hap ever mention her to you Hailey?"

"Jefferies? No."

"She can't get him on stat rape can she? You two weren't together until you'd moved back to Charming right?"

"No and I was legal the whole time I was in Tacoma anyway. Except …" Hailey trailed off.

"Except what Lovey?" Chibs asked.

"Can she get him on a blowjob?"

"What?" Tig asked stunned.

"That night when I was 17 and ran away? My car broke down in Reno and a certain biker helped me out."

"Holy shit Doll! Are you for real?"

"Yeah." Hailey blushed unable to meet their eyes.

"And what you blew him as payment or something?" Tig pressed.

"No. He fixed my car and I stuck around longer than I should have. We ended up doing stuff, kissing and making out. I blew him and then he questioned me on my age and refused to do anymore when he found out I was jailbait."

"Hailey Louise Winston! Opie woulda run you both clean through had he ever known about that."

"That's why we never said anything about it but does it count towards stat rape?"

"Yeah it does but bein' how good you and Happy are at keepin' secrets Lovey I don' think she'd be able to make that charge stick."

Hailey cheeks were bright red as Tig shook his head at her.

"I always knew there was somethin' the two of you weren't sayin' about that night." He said.

Chibs just smirked. "We'll get to the bottom of what she's really poking her nose into Lovey."

* * *

 **A/N: So a nice long chapter this time round. I've said previously (maybe in an A/N as far back as somewhere in Little Sister) my Happy in this story does everything for a reason and as we've progressed through he is all about protecting Hailey so it is for that reason that he didn't tell her the whole truth of why he had to leave. The next chapter will see a time jump and will get to the bottom of why Jefferies is poking her nose around. Thanks as always for the reviews and thoughts. Only two chapters to go ...**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Hailey pottered around the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, wishing that Happy was there to interrupt her nightly ritual. It had been just over six weeks since he left and the club could still give her no word on when he'd be back. Jefferies was still poking around and while it was clear she was only interested in Happy no one could get to the bottom of why. As far as they all knew she had nothing concrete to go on and was clutching at straws trying to make something stick.

Happy had called her a few times each week but she longed to feel his hands upon her once more.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll answer it Lovey." Chibs called from the lounge room. Hailey had grown used to having at least one of them camping out in her house over the past few weeks.

"Althea." Chibs greeted in surprise. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Scotty." She returned his greeting. "Is Hailey here?"

"Yeah course she is. Hail you got a visitor." He called.

Hailey stepped into the lounge room to find Lieutenant Jarry standing in it.

"What's going on?" She asked feeling nervous.

"Relax Hailey. I'm off duty. I stopped by to give you a heads up."

"And that would be?" Chibs pressed.

"Jefferies has obtained a warrant to search your house, Red Woody too." She added turning her attention to Chibs briefly. "If you've got anything here that may be contraband or incriminating I'd recommend clearing it out."

"What's she looking for?" Hailey asked.

"I have no idea but she seems determined to arrest Happy on something and she doesn't appear to care what it is. I'm sure Scotty here can help you get rid of anything she may able to use to make a charge stick."

"So you are still falling on the right side of the club?" Chibs asked.

"You said bad things tend to happen to the cops in this town who don't side with you."

"Aye. Didn't think you'd heard me."

"Like I said I'm off duty."

"You available later if stop by after helpin' Hailey clear this place of anythin'?"

"Yeah. I'll be home." She said as she turned to leave. "Goodnight Hailey."

"Night." Hailey answered unable to hide the smirk on her face.

"Organizing a booty call?" She smirked at Chibs once Jarry had left.

"You can't talk you little floozy. You're never gonna live down what you told us about you and Happy you know."

Hailey blushed.

Chibs smiled. "C'mon lovey let's clear this place out. Any joints or contraband?"

"Yeah." She said opening the drawer under the coffee table and pulling out Happy's stash.

"Okay leave them there I'll take 'em to my place. Unregistered firearms?"

Hailey shook her head. "Nope. Happy took all his with him. Only mine."

"Okay and the safe. What's in it?"

"Cash. That's about it."

"Let's go clear it out." He said following Hailey to the bedroom.

He watched as Hailey opened it and took out three stacks of cash that she handed to him.

"I'll take all this past mine. There anything else she can take issue with?"

Hailey shook her head. "Don't think so."

"A'righ', and before you start worryin' Lovey, I'll call Hap and have him touch base with you."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks Chibs."

* * *

Hailey sat up late waiting for her phone to ring.

Finally it rang and she was relieved to see Happy's number come up instead of a blocked or unidentified number. It meant he was no longer working for the club and hopefully wouldn't be much longer away.

"Hap."

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Hap. You coming home soon?"

"A few more days baby. Chibs helped you clear anythin' out?"

"Yeah he did. I miss you Hap."

"I know baby. I'll be home soon okay?"

"Yeah. You still have no idea what Jefferies is digging for?"

"No idea. But listen if Chibs helped you clear everything out she's got nothing to find."

"I don't want you going away again babe."

"She's not gonna find anything that can put me away Princess."

"What about what you've been doing for the past six weeks? I'll bet there's nothing innocent about it."

"I've covered my tracks."

"So whatever it is you've been doing. Is it nearly done?"

"It is done Princess. I just need a few more days away to sort a few things out."

"What few things?"

"You'll see but listen baby I gotta go. If you need anything tomorrow or until I come home call me okay?"

"On your personal cell?"

"Yeah baby."

"Okay." He could hear her voice brighten at his words. "I love you Hap."

"Love you too Hailey. Hang in there okay?"

"I will baby."

* * *

"You're bubbly today." Tig commented as he watched Hailey moving about the kitchen a noticeable spring in her step and a lightness to her mood. It was something he hadn't seen in her the whole time Happy had been away.

"It's a good day Tiggy. Happy's gonna be home in a few days and I've got some news for him."

"And what would that be?"

"Not telling."

"I think I can guess but I'll keep it to myself. You gonna be alright if I head off? Cass needs me to pick up a few things for her."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can have one of the others head over here so you're not alone when Jefferies arrives."

"I'm sure. There's nothing left here for her to find and she's only gonna ask the same questions she's been asking for over a month."

"Okay Doll. You take care okay?" He said giving her a wink before sliding his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"I will Tiggy and I know you've guessed my news. Don't let slip to Cass okay?"

"I won't Doll." He said heading for the door.

* * *

It was midafternoon by the time there was a knock at Hailey's front door. Hailey took a deep breath and opened her front door expecting to find Jefferies with a team of police behind her, but she stood alone on the doorstep.

"Miss Winston." Was all she said as she handed Hailey the warrant and pushed past her into the house looking around.

Hailey remained silent watching her rifle through the coffee table drawer, flicking through papers on top of it. "Got a safe?" She turned and asked to which Hailey nodded.

"Take me to it and open it."

Hailey did so and watched as Jefferies raised her eyebrows at the near empty safe the only things remaining were personal documents. "Seems odd to have a safe virtually empty Miss Winston."

Hailey shrugged her shoulders as if to say she wouldn't know otherwise what had been in it.

Jefferies stalked from the room leaving the safe door hanging open. Hailey stepped forward and closed it before following to find her standing at a shelf in the lounge room a framed picture in her hand. As Hailey stepped closer she saw that it was a photo of Happy and his mother taken several years earlier.

"This your mother in law?" Jefferies asked.

"Happy and I aren't married but yes that's his mother." Hailey answered.

"She looks a little like someone I once knew." Jefferies said with a reminiscent tone to her voice. "Of course that was a long time ago. I could be mistaken."

Hailey said nothing but wondered what she was getting at.

"Happy grew up in Bakersfield. Is that right?" She asked.

"Yes." Hailey answered.

"I lived there until my father died. Well he didn't die, he was murdered in front of me." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hailey answered as alarm bells began to go off in her head.

"Do you know how old I was Hailey?"

Hailey shook her head.

"I was six years old. I know you're no stranger to violent deaths but I doubt you've ever experienced watching someone get killed in front of you. Oh except for Clay Morrow of course."

Hailey swallowed hard and tried not to let any emotion show on her face but knew she'd been unsuccessful when Jefferies spoke again. "You didn't really think that ruling of suicide was going to stand up to scrutiny did you?"

"I find it hard to believe there was no ballistics done on the bullet." She continued as she paced about the room forming her words carefully. "It didn't come from the gun found at the scene. It came from something much smaller. Anyway I digress. We weren't talking about Clay were we?"

She didn't wait for an answer.

"Have you discovered Happy's whereabouts yet? I think you should call him. I've figured out why I recognize his mother. You see I lived in the same neighborhood as Happy when I was a child. I'd love to reminisce about old neighborhood stories with him.

"Ah sure." Hailey said rising from the sofa, as everything began to fall into place in her head. She crossed to the kitchen counter and picked up her phone.

Her hands shook as she dialed Happy's personal cell hoping that he would pick up like he'd said he would the night before.

"What's up Princess?" She was relieved to hear after just two rings.

"Ah Hap, where are you?" She asked as Jefferies walked toward her drawing her gun.

Happy heard the fear in her voice. "About an hour out of Charming baby. Why?"

"I think you need to come home."

"Princess? What's going on?"

Jefferies took the phone from Hailey. "Mr. Lowman you took something from me a long time ago," She said in a low sadistic voice, "and if you don't get back here within the hour I'll make sure this pretty little thing in front of me suffers the same fate..." She said down the phone before disconnecting the call.

"You think he'll be here?" She asked Hailey sweetly as she motioned with the gun for Hailey to take a seat on one of the kitchen chairs and taking a pair of handcuffs from her belt loop. Hailey's eyes widened.

"Oh never mind Hailey. They're just a precaution." She said as she cuffed Hailey's hands behind her. "I don't like surprises and I want to be sure I make my point clear to Happy when he gets here. That's assuming he's coming."

She pulled out another chair and sat across from Hailey toying with the gun she still held in her hands.

"I still don't understand what this is about." Hailey risked saying to her.

"Oh it will all become clear in time, Hailey."

They sat in silence until Happy came bursting through the front door 45 minutes later, his mind swimming with the possibilities of who this woman could be and whether she related to one of his smiley collection.

"Ah you made good time Mr. Lowman. How nice of you to join us."

"What's this about?" He asked gruffly his eyes taking in Hailey cuffed to the chair before he let them fall upon the woman he knew had been antagonizing her for over a month. He didn't fail to notice how similar she looked to her sister.

"I was telling Miss Winston here about my childhood and I realized that I shouldn't let you miss out on it."

He raised his eyebrows at her wondering where her need to reminisce was coming from.

"I grew up in the same neighborhood as you Mr. Lowman. Do you remember me?"

"Can't say I do."

"Well I was only six when we moved from there so I can't say I blame you. You'd probably remember my father though seeing as you killed him."

Happy's face hardened and his eyes darkened.

Jefferies rose and circled behind Hailey and held her gun against Hailey's temple as she leant down to pull a knife from her boot. She began talking as she holstered her gun and placed the point of the knife at Hailey's neck.

"You see Hailey, like you I lost my mother at a young age. Much younger than you and I barely remember her. Happy's mother used to babysit me. He wouldn't remember of course as he was never there. He was always off doing whatever troubled youth in the area got up to. My father struck up a friendship with Mrs. Lowman that began to become much more until one day I suppose he overstepped the line and came home beaten and bruised. I asked him what happened and where he had been but he wouldn't tell me. My sister said to forget it when I told her the next morning as we left for school. She stayed at a friend's place that night so it was only me home when it happened."

She paused as if waiting for something, toying with the knife and changing her grip on it as she still held it against Hailey's neck.

"Now's when you ask me when what happened?" She said in a chillingly quiet voice against Hailey's ear.

"When what happened?" Hailey asked quietly looking directly into Happy's eyes. She saw the darkness that had risen in them and and knew exactly what she was about to hear. She knew that Happy knew it too.

"When Happy here murdered my father." Jefferies continued in that same chilling voice. Hailey's suspicions were confirmed – Happy's first smiley face that he had told her the story of briefly years ago had been May Jefferies father.

"He slit his throat in cold blood not knowing that I was hidden at the top of the stairs watching. My sister and I were put into the system after that and I was left so traumatized by what I'd seen that they thought I'd never speak again."

Hailey swallowed hard as Jefferies pushed the knife against the soft skin at her neck. She saw the darkness rising in Happy's eyes as he watched on no doubt remembering that night so many years ago. They both listened eyes locked together as Jefferies continued.

"As I grew older I knew I wanted revenge on the man who'd taken my father from me and that it had to be on my terms. That was why I decided to join the police force, following in my big sister June's footsteps, of course. But I quickly discovered just how unjust our legal system is especially as I learned of my sister's dealings with the Sons of Anarchy. Killers like your old man here walking free because we can't prove squat. And those that do get convicted get out on good behavior when only half their sentence is done.

"You see I watched my father die in front of me that day and there is nothing in this world that can make up for that. And I also have no doubt that your brother murdered my sister but that's not why I'm here. I know you've been wondering over the last few weeks if there was a point to all my questions and investigations. I tried several avenues of questioning in the hope to get him arrested but nothing was ever going to stick. I knew I'd never make a murder charge stick for something that happened nearly 30 years ago. Even if I was successful in proving it nothing would bring them back and I've no doubt your old man would find some loophole to get him off, let him walk free. I planned on arresting him and then confronting him but when I realized that wasn't going to work I hatched up this plan. The only fitting way to get justice is to make him watch as someone he loves is killed in front of him." She said pressing the knife into Hailey's neck now.

Happy heard Hailey whimper as he spoke. "You don't really think you're going to get away with this do you?" He asked.

"Oh well you see that's where I frame you for murder."

Happy snorted just about laughing in her face. "No one around here is gonna believe that. Even Jarry would never fall for that one."

"We'll see about that." She said pulling her gun from its holster again. "You see once I slit her throat I'll arrest you for her murder."

He looked at her and frame. She was bigger than Hailey but not by much. He really doubted she'd be able to overpower him and realized just how unhinged she must be to think her plan would work.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she pressed the knife into Hailey's neck and started to drag.

The gulping whimper that escaped Hailey's mouth was filled with fear and Happy saw the anguish rise in her eyes as she choked out fear filled words. "Please don't. I'm pregnant."

Happy's eyes met Hailey's as quicker than lightning he drew his gun from the back of his belt and fired, hitting Jefferies square between the eyes, her blood spraying across Hailey's cheek.

Happy dropped his gun on the kitchen counter and crossed to Jefferies body, pulling her keys from her belt and unlocking the cuffs around Hailey's wrists.

He pulled her shaking form up toward him and studied the cut on her neck making sure she was okay before he spoke. "Is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

Hailey nodded. "I found out this morning. This isn't exactly how I'd planned on telling you."

"Never mind that. Is everything okay this time?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"I've got a scan tomorrow to make sure but I've got a good feeling about this one Hap."

He pushed her hair from her blood streaked face and crushed his lips against hers.

"I love you Princess." He said drawing away and placing his hand on her belly.

"I love you too Killer." Hailey murmured against his neck as she pushed his kutte down his arms and laying it aside before she began raising his t-shirt up over his head.

"You sure you wanna do this now?" He asked referring to her blood splattered cheek and the body in the center of their kitchen.

"Yeah Hap. I need you." She said as her eyes rested upon his smiley face collection, immediately noticing the two freshly inked ones. She met his eyes.

"Don't ask. The only ones you need to know about are the ones that are yours okay?"

She nodded as she allowed him to hoist her onto the counter and begin removing her clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter after this one folks and at the end of it I'll outline any ideas I have for possibly continuing it. Thanks for your continued support and I look forward to hearing your thoughts both on this chapter and the possibility of more Happy/Hailey after this is done.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"You ready babe?" Happy asked entering their bedroom having heard the shower shut off a short time before.

"Yeah Hap. Where are we going?" Hailey asked as she pulled her boots on.

"Out to Red Woody. Seems I have more ink to get and I need the cargo van to clean up the mess that caused it."

Hailey smiled as he pulled her towards him. "Thanks for coming back when I called Hap."

"I wasn't gonna be anywhere else when I heard the fear in your voice Princess. I'm just sorry I didn't figure out who she was earlier."

"How could you have? She wasn't dropping any hints and obviously you had no clue she was there watching that night." Hailey reasoned.

"She should never have brought you into it though."

"She was just trying to get at you. She must have been very unstable to think her plan was going to work."

"That's exactly what I thought Princess."

Hailey smiled and got a distant look in her steel blue eyes.

"Princess what's going on in that head of yours?" Happy asked knowing that look.

"I just remembered before you got here she said she knew about Clay, that it was me. Do you think she told Jarry?"

"She was probly just trying to rattle you and even if she did Jarry is on our side."

"You don't think she'll overturn the suicide ruling?"

"Nah, Princess. Your secret's still safe. Now come on let's go."

* * *

"Congratulations, Hailey. You have yourself one very healthy looking baby." The hospital midwife said as she pointed it out on the ultrasound screen at their appointment the following morning. Happy squeezed Hailey's hand as she beamed up at him.

"How many weeks?" He asked.

"According to my measurements, six weeks and four days gestation." The midwife replied.

Hailey and Happy exchanged a glance, both knowing it was exactly six weeks and four days since he had left to go Nomad. "Seems slow and passionate is the key Killer." Hailey smirked to which he grinned and winked at her.

The cheeks of the midwife conducting their scan turned a light shade of pink at their exchange. "I'm just about done here. Would you like some print outs?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Hailey responded quickly.

"Also I understand given your history Mrs. Lowman that you're in a high risk category pregnancy?"

"We're not married so it's Miss Winston and yes I was told that."

"I'll get you sorted with your first appointments then." She said handing Hailey a print out of the ultrasound, the tiny dot of their baby upon it. Hailey beamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she looked down upon it. "When you're ready Hailey if you'd like to get dressed and meet me out at the nurse's station and we'll sort some things out."

"Sure." Hailey managed in a small happy voice.

Happy looked upon her, his hand still holding hers, glad to see things finally falling into place for her. "Is Aunt Hailzy ready to become Momma?"

She beamed up at him. "You bet I am Hap."

"Come on let's get out of here. I got something else for you."

"Something else? And what might that be?"

"You'll see." He said watching her raise her lowered shorts and do up the buttons.

"Is it what you were getting at on the phone the night? The few extra things you had to sort out?"

"Could be." He said mysteriously as he placed his arm around her shoulders and took the ultrasound pictures from her hand as he led them from the exam room. Hailey caught the slight glistening of a tear in the corner of his eye as she looked up at him. She knew the past two years and their fertility struggles had been hard on him too. An added stress to all the club shit that he dealt with every day.

Happy stood impatiently next to Hailey at the nurses' station as the midwife went through what seemed a mountain of paperwork just for getting ready to bring a human into the world but he guessed it was worth it if they were to look after Hailey as closely as they'd said they were going to. That was the only reason he didn't glare holes through the midwife to make her hurry up. He couldn't wait to show Hailey what he had planned.

After what seemed forever in the Tacoma Killer's mind the midwife took away the last piece of paper and handed Hailey a card with their next appointment date on it. "You're free to go now Hailey and I can tell that's welcome news to Mr. Lowman here."

Hailey smirked as she looked across at Happy. She never seen him so edgy and impatient. She giggled as he swept his arm about her waist and led her from the hospital quicker than she could say goodbye to the midwife behind her.

"Hap what is going on?" She asked as he opened the door of her truck for her. It seemed she couldn't move fast enough for him.

"I got something waiting for you at home."

"Okay? Are you gonna elaborate on that?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see." He said pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

They passed the rest of the trip home in silence. Hailey didn't miss the sideways glances Happy kept casting her. He was like a kid at Christmas, more excited than she had ever seen him.

She noted the Trager's family car pulled up out the front as Happy pulled into their driveway.

"What are Cass and Tig doing here?" Hailey asked.

"Since I had to rush back to deal with Jefferies yesterday I had to get them to pick something up for me." He said trying so hard to wipe the smirk from his face. His mouth succeeded but his dark eyes were alive with excitement as he jumped from the driver's seat and came around to open her door for her.

She looked at him completely perplexed as to what had him so wound up with excitement.

He opened their front door and stepped aside to allow her to enter before him. Cass was seated on the couch her hand resting upon the round of her large pregnant belly despite the fact she still had three months to go. She smiled at her husband and son who sat on the floor in front of her playing with a cute little Rottweiler pup.

Tig looked up as they entered. "Hey Doll." He greeted Hailey giving her a wink. "I hear congratulations are in order?"

"Yeah thanks Tiggy."

"Congratulations Hailey." Cass said rising from the couch and embracing her. "I know how much you've wanted this and for how long."

"Thanks Cass." Hailey beamed. "So what's with the puppy?" She went on to ask.

"He's yours Princess." Happy rasped in her ear, his hands upon her hips.

"Mine?"

"That's what I was sorting out when I spoke to you on the phone the other night. I knew how much you wanted kids and that it wasn't working out for us so I figured I'd get you this little guy instead." He said looking across to the little black and brown ball of fluff that was playing tug of war with Nate. "But turns out I've been able to give you both." He beamed at her as she turned in his arms.

"You are the greatest Happy Lowman." She beamed back up at him. "What's his name?" She asked.

"That's for you to decide Princess." He answered her. She turned in his embrace and looked upon the little pup that she knew would grow so big. Trust Happy to choose one of the largest and most protective dog breeds he could, she thought. She squatted down and called him over to her. He dropped the rope Nate was tugging from his teeth and bounded over to her almost tripping on his own large paws. He placed his front paws in her lap as she scruffed him behind his ears.

"You might be little now gorgeous boy but I know you're going to grow up to be big and protective." She crooned to the puppy that had already taken a liking to her. "I'm gonna train you and make you super overprotective just like someone I once knew. That's why I'm calling you Harry."

"Nice choice Princess." Happy said from behind her she could tell from his voice, the happiest she'd ever seen him.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the end. A warm and fuzzy end for Happy and Hailey who are finally where they wanted to be all along, baby to be and all.**

 **Thank you my lovely readers, followers and reviewers for all your continued support of this story. It has been a joy to write and a guilty pleasure to read all your wonderful reviews as they come in. As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter there is a possibility of a continuation of this story. Most of it is still floating around in my head but it will be set around six years later and will focus on Hailey and Happy and their little family. So please let me know if this is something you'd be interested in. I am unsure yet whether I will continue it here as a Part 2 or if it will be a separate sequel (turning this essentially into a trilogy). Either way I will let you know and it may be a little while before I get it up as I need a break from Happy and Hailey. (I mean it this time!)**

 **As some of you may know I have started putting up another AU story (Never Let Me Go) which will continue at a slower rate to what this story has and I've also started on the beginnings of a Jax/OC story which I may begin focusing more attention on.**

 **In the meantime though I am beginning to embark on a career change as my youngest child starts school next year (YAY!) which will probably mean less time for writing so updates from me will be slower on any story that I begin to put up. Thank you once again and as always please let me know your thoughts both on this story and the possibility of its continuation. Thanks! ~Rach**


	34. UPDATE

UPDATE:

Thanks to your reviews on the last chapter I have decided to continue Happy and Hailey's story making this a trilogy :-)

It's called Sins of the Past so please check it out and let me know what you think! ~Rach


End file.
